Navegando hacia ti
by SilentDrago
Summary: La doctora Maki Nishikino dedica casi todo su tiempo al trabajo, sin tomarse días libres ni vacaciones. Preocupado, su padre decide embarcarla en un crucero muy particular para que descanse de una buena vez. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Cambiarán las cosas en su vida? NicoMaki como principal; NozoEli, KotoUmi, RinPana y TsubaHono como secundarias.
1. Ese condenado boleto

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Llegó el momento de cumplir mi promesa y les traigo el primer capítulo del fic más votado por ustedes, el del crucero.**

 **Esta es una historia de romance, pero también pretendo que tenga toques de drama y humor.**

 **La pareja principal es NicoMaki, mientras que las secundarias son NozoEli, KotoUmi, RinPana y TsubaHono.**

 **No los entretengo más. Los dejo con la historia y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Ese condenado boleto**

\- ¡Ya te dije que no pienso ir a ninguna parte!

\- ¡Maki, soy tu padre y harás lo que yo ordene! ¡Irás y lo vas a disfrutar!

\- ¡De aquí no me muevo!

\- Maki, escucha a tu padre, esto es por tu bien.

\- ¿Tú también, mamá?

Para entender cómo se llegó a esta situación, hay que remontarse a unos días antes.

* * *

La doctora Maki Nishikino era una de las empleadas estrella del hospital que manejaba su familia. Por supuesto, ganarse ese sitial no fue una tarea fácil, sobre todo siendo la hija del director; tuvo que demostrar que era buena por mérito propio y que no estaba allí por mero nepotismo. Con sangre, sudor y lágrimas, metafóricamente hablando, logró demostrar su valía, ganándose el cariño de los pacientes y el respeto y admiración del personal.

El trabajo, eso sí, incluyó un costo: la poca vida social. No era algo desconocido para la pelirroja, no obstante, ya que durante toda su etapa escolar nunca tuvo un amigo , prefiriendo los libros y el piano al contacto con otros. La situación continuó en la universidad e incluso en el hospital. Para ella, los doctores y enfermeras eran solo conocidos, cuando mucho colegas, pero jamás amigos. No quería que escudriñaran en su vida privada, y ciertamente no le interesaba la de los demás.

 _\- Conque sepan que soy la hija del director me basta_ –pensaba ella.

Trabajar en el hospital era sumamente demandante, por lo que Maki solía llegar agotadísima a su casa al terminar sus turnos. Sin embargo, no se daba ningún momento para descansar; si tenía documentos pendientes que revisar, lo hacía en la comodidad de su hogar. No podía perder el tiempo; su reputación dependía de su buen desempeño. De hecho, era la única que trabajaba en sus días libres, y también la única que nunca se había tomado vacaciones desde que empezó sus funciones como doctora.

Solamente paraba cuando dormía.

Si bien el compromiso de Maki con su profesión los ponía contentos, sus padres comenzaron a preocuparse. Ellos querían desde el principio que su única heredera estudiara medicina y posteriormente dirigiera el hospital, pero se dieron cuenta de que la ojimorada estaba exagerando en cuanto a trabajar. Sumamente inquieto, el doctor Nishikino decidió intervenir.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto, cariño? ¿Qué pasa si Maki se niega? –le preguntó su esposa.

\- Esa niña terca tendrá que escucharme quiera o no; yo sé lo que es mejor para ella. Y si se niega, mala suerte; va a tener que acatar.

\- Pero siento que Maki no se lo tomará de buena manera.

\- Posiblemente al principio, pero después me lo agradecerá. Querida, todos saldremos ganando con esto.

\- Ojalá tengas razón.

\- Sé que la tengo. Ahora deja de preocuparte, todo saldrá perfecto.

El doctor terminó la plática con su esposa y marcó un número en su celular. Se lo veía particularmente ansioso mientras esperaba que le contestaran.

\- ¿Aló?

\- Buenas tardes –respondió el galeno.

* * *

Dos días después de esa conversación telefónica, Maki se presentó para una nueva jornada de trabajo. A pesar del maquillaje en su rostro, las ojeras que tenía eran bastante notorias. Sumado a eso, lanzaba grandes y ruidosos bostezos que llamaban la atención tanto de sus colegas como de los pacientes.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, doctora Nishikino?

\- Sí, sí, estoy bien. No se preocupe, doctor Ooshima.

La pelirroja creía que un café sería más que suficiente para espantar el sopor. No contaba, eso sí, con la llamada que le hicieron por altavoz y que fue un mejor despertador que cualquier brebaje.

\- Doctora Maki Nishikino, por favor diríjase a la oficina del director. Repito, doctora Maki Nishikino, por favor diríjase a la oficina del director.

 _\- ¿Qué querrá papá? No lo entiendo. Nadie se ha quejado de mi desempeño y no he tenido problemas con ninguna persona. Al menos eso creo._

Se dirigió al ascensor y apretó el botón que la llevaría al último piso. Una vez allí, se dirigió a la oficina de su padre. Tocó la puerta y esperó a que le respondieran.

\- Adelante.

\- Con permiso.

Maki se sorprendió de ver que sus dos padres estaban en el lugar; creía que solo serían ella y el doctor.

\- Hija, toma asiento.

La pelirroja obedeció.

\- Te preguntarás por qué te llamé. Bueno, el asunto es el siguiente: has tenido un desempeño fantástico, mejor del que me imaginé. He recibido muy buenos reportes sobre ti y no podría sentirme más satisfecho.

Maki sonrió ligeramente. En su interior, inflaba el pecho de orgullo.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? –la sonrisa se desvaneció.

\- … me preocupa el ritmo de vida que estás llevando. Respóndeme, ¿hace cuánto saliste de la universidad?

\- Dos años.

\- Más o menos el tiempo que llevas trabajando aquí. Ahora dime, ¿cuántas veces has tomado días libres desde que empezaste?

\- Ninguna.

\- ¿Y vacaciones?

\- Ninguna.

\- A eso quería llegar. Hija, sé que quieres sobresalir y mostrar lo que vales, pero si sigues trabajando a ese ritmo terminarás colapsando, y no queremos que se dé la ironía de la doctora enferma.

\- Papá, creo que no estoy haciendo nada malo. Además, tengo todo bajo control.

\- Puedo ver claramente esas ojeras, Maki.

\- Esto…

\- Sé que tal vez te exigimos demasiado durante estos años, pero nunca pensamos que llegarías a esta situación. Por eso, he tomado la siguiente decisión: te doy vacaciones forzadas a partir de mañana.

\- ¿Cómo que vacaciones forzadas? Papá, hay mucho que hacer en el hospital. No puedo irme de vacaciones así como así.

\- No eres la única doctora trabajando aquí, Maki, y todo nuestro personal está más que capacitado. No será difícil cubrirte.

Para la pelirroja, las noticias fueron como una patada en el estómago. Estaba segura de que si se iba de vacaciones, alguien más terminaría quitándole el puesto y su reputación se iría a pique.

\- Me niego.

\- La decisión está tomada.

\- ¡Ni siquiera me consultaron!

\- Porque sabía que reaccionarías así.

\- ¡Nunca consideras mi opinión!

\- El doctor Nishikino miró a su hija con molestia.

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Acaso no te acuerdas cuando a los quince años me dijiste que dejara de buscarte pretendientes porque no te gustaban los hombres?

A la mente de Maki llegaron imágenes de ese evento. Recordó cuando, casi llorando, le suplicó a su padre que no la comprometiera con nadie porque se sentía atraída por las mujeres. El doctor al principio se sorprendió, pero eventualmente aceptó la sexualidad de su hija; ella seguía siendo su heredera y nada cambiaría ese hecho.

\- No seguí buscando más hombres para ti después de eso, ¿y aun así tienes el descaro de decirme que no te escucho?

Maki agachó la mirada avergonzada.

\- Esto lo estoy haciendo por tu bien, así que deja de hablarme en ese tono.

El director abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó algo de ahí.

\- Toma, en dos días más lo necesitarás –dijo extendiéndole el misterioso objeto a su hija.

Cuando ella vio de qué se trataba, abrió los ojos como platos. Nunca pensó que su padre le daría algo como eso.

\- ¡E-E-E-E-Esto es…!

\- Un boleto para un crucero por todo el Pacífico.

\- ¡Pe-pe-pero…!

El señor Nishikino levantó una ceja.

\- ¡ES UN CRUCERO SOLO PARA LESBIANAS!

\- Sí, ¿y qué hay con eso? Tú eres lesbiana, hija.

\- ¿Acaso hay una doble intención con esto? –preguntó la pelirroja en un tono suspicaz.

No hubo respuesta.

\- No pienso abordar ningún crucero. Me quedaré aquí y seguiré con mi trabajo.

\- Vas a tomarte esas vacaciones y aprovecharás de relajarte en el extranjero –dijo el doctor muy serio, casi molesto.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no pienso ir a ninguna parte!

\- ¡Maki, soy tu padre y harás lo que yo ordene! ¡Irás y lo vas a disfrutar!

\- ¡De aquí no me muevo!

\- Maki, escucha a tu padre, esto es por tu bien.

\- ¿Tú también, mamá?

La madre de la chica, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido callada, decidió tomar la palabra.

\- Hija, me preocupa tu futuro. Sé que eres muy capaz en tu trabajo, pero no has demostrado lo mismo tratando con otras personas. ¿Qué pasará cuando tu padre y yo nos vayamos? No quiero que te quedes sola.

\- Mamá…

\- Piensa en el viaje como una oportunidad. Quién sabe, a lo mejor vuelves aquí con una linda chica como novia.

\- Matarías dos pájaros de un tiro, Maki. No solo aprovecharías de descansar, sino que también podrías conocer a una mujer que te acompañe el resto de tu vida.

\- Por favor, hija, acepta el boleto. No quiero que descuides tu salud –suplicó la señora Nishikino.

\- Es que… No quiero…

\- Hazlo o te despido.

\- ¡…!

* * *

 _\- No puedo creer que terminé aceptando irme en un crucero con un montón de lesbianas. O sea, yo también soy una, ¡pero aun así…!_

Maki se encontraba en el puerto de Tokio esperando en la fila para poder abordar el barco. Llevaba una maleta en cada mano y unos lentes de sol para cubrir las ojeras.

 _\- Estoy segura de que papá hablaba en serio cuando amenazó con despedirme si no tomaba estas vacaciones. Se veía en su cara que no aceptaría un no de mi parte._

Mientras aguardaba, se dedicó a mirar a las mujeres que formarían parte del viaje. La mayoría eran chicas jóvenes como ella, pero también había algunas más maduras. Definitivamente sería un grupo variopinto.

 _\- No sé si podré congeniar con alguna de ellas. Ninguna parece estar en la misma sintonía que yo._

En medio de sus cavilaciones, sonó su celular.

\- ¿Aló?

\- Maki, soy yo.

\- Hola, papá.

\- ¿Qué pasa? No te oigo muy animada.

\- ¿Por qué crees?

\- Hija, ya discutimos el tema. Mira, tal vez fui algo duro, pero es porque me preocupo por ti; no sabes cómo me sentía al verte tan agotada, y ni hablar de tu madre.

\- Papá, no sabes lo difícil que es vivir bajo tu sombra. Todos esperan que la heredera del gran doctor Nishikino sea digna del nombre; por eso trabajo tan duro, por eso pongo todo de mi parte para lograr el éxito. Siento que si me alejo, todo lo que he logrado por mis propios méritos se desmoronará y pensarán que consigo las cosas por ser tu hija… –comenzó a sollozar de repente–. ¡No quiero que eso pase!

\- Maki, cálmate y escucha. Es cierto, mucha gente espera demasiado de nosotros por el estatus que hemos alcanzado, pero eso no significa que tengas que matarte trabajando para mantener ese estatus. Tengo claro que hay varias cosas que te hemos impuesto desde pequeña, como el que estudies medicina, pero la vida me ha enseñado que a veces hay que replantearse otras que uno daba por sentadas. Respóndeme esto, ¿cómo te sentiste cuando dejé de buscarte pretendientes?

\- … Supongo que feliz.

\- Tienes la suerte de contar con padres que te quieren y que se preocupan por ti, Maki; no cualquiera en nuestra posición hubiera aceptado tu sexualidad. Por lo mismo, el costearte este viaje es una forma de mostrarte lo mucho que nos importas. Sé que a veces te sentiste sola porque tu madre y yo siempre estábamos ocupados y casi nunca nos encontrábamos en casa… Lo lamento…, no quisiera que repitieras el ciclo.

\- Papá…

\- Y sé también que no soy un hombre que demuestre mucho su cariño, tal vez por la forma en la que me criaron a mí, pero diré esto sin ninguna culpa: te quiero, Maki, y agradezco a la vida por haberme dado una hija tan lista y hermosa como tú.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar emocionarse por las palabras de su padre.

\- Gracias, papá… –respondió sollozando.

\- No es nada. Ahora prométeme que vas a disfrutar de tus vacaciones. Tu madre y yo queremos ver muchas fotos cuando vuelvas.

\- … OK.

\- Y no estaría mal si trajeras una candidata a nuera a la casa.

La doctora se sonrojó.

\- ¡P-P-Papá!

\- Yo solo digo. Ahora debo cortar, mi jornada laboral está a punto de empezar.

\- Adiós, papá. Me contactaré contigo en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

\- Adiós, hija. Pásalo bien.

Tras terminar la llamada, Maki se dio cuenta de que era su turno de abordar.

 _\- Bueno, ya estoy aquí. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar._

* * *

 **Así concluye el primer capítulo de este fic que, al igual que el crucero, acaba de zarpar. Son libres de dejar su review, siempre y cuando sea con respeto.**

 **Como esta es una historia más larga, acepto sugerencias sobre qué podría pasar. Si alguna lesbiana lee esta historia y le interesó, le agradecería de todo corazón que me echara una mano; ser un hombre hetero escribiendo estas cosas tiene sus desventajas.**

 **Con respecto al crossover con Pokémon, subiré el primer capítulo en cuanto termine de revisarlo. Eso sí, tendrán que buscarlo en la sección de crossovers. Estén atentos.**

 **Por último, quiero saludar a toda la gente que comenzó a seguirme en Facebook recientemente. Chicos, muchas gracias, y para los que todavía no lo hacen y quieren hacerlo, la página está en mi perfil.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	2. Una pequeña y brillante estrella de mar

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Aquí está lo que de seguro muchos estaban esperando: el segundo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Al ver los reviews y la cantidad de favs y follows que tuvo el primer capítulo, me di cuenta de que tienen altas espectativas puestas en este fic. Espero no decepcionarlos y que la historia llegue a buen puerto (me gustan los juegos de palabras, como el que usé para nombrar este capítulo).**

 **No los entretengo más. Los dejo con la historia y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Una pequeña y brillante estrella de mar**

 _\- Llevo tres horas en este barco y ya me siento fuera de lugar. Creo que regresaré a Japón apenas toquemos tierra._

Era pasado mediodía y Maki caminaba por la cubierta del crucero viendo las actividades de las chicas a bordo: unas cuantas se dedicaban a tomar sol en unas sillas similares a las de playa, otras nadaban en la piscina con todo tipo de trajes de baño y bikinis, y otras simplemente se dedicaban a mirar el horizonte absortas en sus pensamientos. De más está decir que había algunas que coqueteaban entre sí; después de todo, no todas venían solas, y muchas otras querían encontrar pareja durante los meses que durara el viaje.

 _\- Mejor me voy a otra parte._

En su paseo por el barco, Maki vio otras escenas de las mujeres a bordo. Un grupo parecía estar haciendo zumba con una atractiva instructora a cargo. Muchas parecían sentirse atraídas por su torneado cuerpo, pero por ahí se esparcía el rumor de que ella era una de las pocas heterosexuales en el barco.

No queriendo mezclarse con el grupo, la pelirroja siguió su recorrido. Sus pasos la llevaron a un salón tipo casino en el que mujeres de todas las edades jugaban. Una pareja en particular captó su atención: dos chicas de más o menos su edad, una peliazul y otra peligris, jugaban cartas. La de cabello azul sostenía dos naipes y desafiaba a la otra chica a tomar uno.

\- ¡Esta vez no me ganarás, Kotori!

\- Umi-chan, con esta ya van diez partidas. ¿En serio quieres seguir?

\- No pararemos hasta que pueda ganar aunque sea una. Anda, toma una carta.

La ojiámbar parecía pensárselo un poco a la vez que sus dedos iban de una carta a otra. Dependiendo de dónde estaba la mano de su oponente, la cara de la peliazul cambiaba de forma drástica; pasaba de la risa al miedo más rápido de lo que cambia de color un camaleón.

Finalmente, la peligris tomó una de las dos cartas.

\- ¡No! ¡Otra vez no!

\- ¡Sí, gané, Umi-chan!

\- Por qué… Por qué nunca puedo ganar –se cuestionó la ojimarrón con frustración–. Dime cómo lo haces, Kotori.

\- Jejeje, es-un-se-cre-to –respondió la peligris con un aire de inocencia y separando cada sílaba–. No te sientas mal, Umi-chan. Anda, dame un beso.

\- ¡¿Aquí?! ¡¿En público?!

\- Umi-chan…, _onegai_.

\- … Kotori, eres injusta.

\- Y Umi-chan es muy linda, jeje. ¿Mi beso?

A los ojos de Maki, esas dos transmitían algo especial, algo que ella nunca había experimentado. Se sintió atraída por algunas chicas en su adolescencia, pero jamás llegó a enamorarse. Ahora, frente a ella, dos muchachas se demostraban su cariño libremente, jugueteando y besándose de manera amorosa y pícara.

 _\- Mejor me voy._

Sin ganas de seguir su recorrido, la pelirroja se dirigió a su camarote y allí se encerró, acostándose en la cama y sintiendo cómo el bamboleo de las olas movía sutilmente la embarcación.

Tratando de distraer su mente, decidió sacar un libro de su maleta: era un libro de medicina que había leído y releído hasta el hartazgo. Por lo mismo, no fue capaz de hojear más allá de las primeras páginas. Cansada, dejó a un lado su texto y dio un largo y profundo suspiro.

\- Tal vez debería revisar el itinerario –se dijo en voz alta.

El tour incluía paradas en Asia, Oceanía y América antes de regresar a Japón. Eso sí, Maki no estaba segura de cuántos de esos lugares alcanzaría a visitar antes de tomar el avión de vuelta a casa. Unas horas en el barco y ya se sentía totalmente fuera de su ambiente.

 _\- Creo que mejor dormiré. No se me ocurre qué más hacer._

* * *

El sueño se posó sobre los párpados de la doctora casi al instante. A su dormido cerebro llegaron recuerdos en forma de sueños sumamente vívidos, casi como reviviéndolos. La imagen de una antigua compañera de escuela, la primera chica que le atrajo, se hacía presente en su mente…, y eso fue un tanto amargo para ella.

El nombre de la susodicha era Kaguya, una muchacha de pelo dorado y ensortijado. Maki nunca tuvo el valor de acercársele porque era sumamente popular y siempre estaba rodeada de sus amigas, así que se conformaba con mirarla a la distancia. Ella fue la única persona que le hizo sentir algo parecido al amor romántico, pero tan fácil como generó esos sentimientos en su corazón, fácil los hizo esfumarse; Kaguya se burló en una ocasión de las lesbianas con su grupo de amigas y Maki la oyó por casualidad. Quedó destrozada.

\- Yo por suerte soy normal. A mí me gustan los hombres –remató con tono burlesco y dando una risotada que fue imitada por las otras.

Poco después del incidente, la pelirroja decidió arriesgarse y confesarles a sus padres su homosexualidad, aun cuando sabía que estaban tratando de comprometerla. La reacción de su padre la sorprendió; sabía que podía ser un hombre duro cuando se molestaba, pero se mostró más bien tranquilo. Eventualmente, tanto él como su esposa aceptaron la sexualidad de Maki, pero hubo unos cuantos parientes que le quitaron el saludo, así como también socios de mente estrecha que dejaron de hacer negocios con la familia, en especial el padre del que era el principal candidato a esposo.

 _\- Y a pesar de eso, siguieron apoyándome_ –pensó en sueños–. _¿No será que, en el fondo, la razón por la que trabajo tanto no es solo para mantener en alto el nombre de mi familia?_

Bien podía ser una mezcla de cosas: el peso del apellido Nishikino, la frustración por los dichos de Kaguya, el mostrarle a los que la rechazaron que sí podía destacar en su campo y una forma de agradecerles a sus padres el haberla aceptado a pesar de todo.

Con respecto al último punto, empezó a considerar que continuar con el viaje era una mejor forma de mostrar su gratitud. Era cierto que el estudiar medicina había sido idea de ellos, pero nunca la obligaron a trabajar al ritmo en que lo hacía; eso era cosa de ella.

 _\- Mamá, papá, los amo_ –pensó– _. Gracias por aceptarme como soy._

* * *

Aunque el comienzo fue intranquilo, el sueño de Maki terminó siendo sumamente reponedor. Al despertar, comenzó a sentir hambre, por lo que fue al comedor para almorzar.

 _\- Espero poder comer en paz. Aún no me siento del todo cómoda en este barco._

Se sentó en una mesa y esperó a que le trajeran el menú. Mientras lo hacía, vio a la misma pareja del casino a unos metros de distancia, ya con su almuerzo servido. La peligris, con una sonrisa en los labios, acercaba el tenedor con comida a la boca de su novia peliazul, quien se sonrojaba e intentaba mirar hacia otro lado.

\- Vamos, Umi-chan, abre grande y di "Ah".

\- Kotori…, es vergonzoso.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices, Umi-chan?

\- Así llamaremos mucho la atención. No quiero eso.

\- No creo que seamos las únicas haciendo esto. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo? Darle de comer a tu pareja es algo común.

\- Kotori, no insistas.

\- Umi-chan…, _onegai_.

La peliazul no pudo resistirse a los ojos de cachorro que puso su novia. Con bastante nerviosismo, abrió la boca y dejó que un poco de comida ingresara a ella.

\- Qué vergüenza.

\- Ya, ya, Umi-chan, no fue tan terrible, ¿cierto? –dijo Kotori, tras lo cual le dio un beso a su amada sin darle tiempo para responder o reaccionar–. Ahora hazlo tú. ¡Ah!

Maki no pudo ver si Umi cumplía el capricho de su pareja. Una mesera pelijengibre se acercó a ella y le ofreció un menú.

\- Bienvenida al comedor del crucero. Me llamo Honoka y seré su camarera el día de hoy. Avíseme si ve algo que sea de su agrado.

La pelirroja ordenó su almuerzo y devolvió el menú, tras lo cual la ojiazul se dirigió a la cocina.

Al llegar su orden, Maki procedió a comerla con calma. Para entonces, la pareja de Umi y Kotori ya se había ido. El verlas le daba algo de envidia; en el fondo, quería vivir algo similar con alguien y exorcizar el infausto recuerdo de la funesta Kaguya.

 _\- Incluso si no hubiese sido homofóbica, nunca habría sentido lo mismo por mí._

No valía la pena seguir pensando en esa horrible mujer.

En medio de su almuerzo, decidió ojear el salón una vez más: había tanto mujeres solas como parejas comiendo. Unos cuantos ojos se posaban brevemente en la mirona para después volver a enfocarse en lo que hacían.

 _\- Nada interesante._

La doctora prefirió concentrarse en masticar y tragar. Cualquier intento por socializar podía esperar un poco más.

* * *

Maki pasó la mayor parte de la tarde en la cubierta, ya fuera descansando o mirando el horizonte. No había logrado hablar con nadie para la puesta de sol y nadie se le acercó tampoco. Por lo demás, no volvió a ver a la pareja que tanto llamó su atención.

Al caer la noche, muchas de las mujeres se dirigieron a una especie de salón que era usado para eventos especiales. La razón: justamente había uno para recibir a todas las pasajeras que participarían del viaje. Sin saber qué más hacer aparte de aburrirse, la ojimorada decidió ir; no perdía nada.

Se ubicó junto a la barra del lugar y pidió un trago. Cerca de ella, se alzaba un iluminado escenario. Un micrófono descansaba en su soporte, listo y preparado para ser usado.

Maki no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a los alrededores. Había muchas mujeres sentadas en mesas circulares, bebiendo y conversando alegremente antes del espectáculo. La pelirroja debía admitirlo: varias de ellas eran bastante atractivas; sin embargo, ninguna le llamó mayormente la atención como para acercarse a conversar.

 _\- Mejor sigo bebiendo._

\- ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda bebiendo sola?

La pelirroja giró la cabeza en dirección de la voz; se encontró con una pelimorada de ojos turquesa y busto prominente. Esta sonreía con picardía, incomodando a la doctora.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?

Maki no sabía qué era, pero algo de esa chica no le agradaba. Pudo haber sido la forma tan familiar en la que le hablaba o la misteriosa aura que emitía. Sea lo que fuera, y a pesar de su suspicacia, no era quién para negarle el derecho a sentarse.

\- Haz lo que quieras.

\- Vaya, vaya, parece que no eres muy amable –dijo la pelimorada sin perder la calma y ubicándose al lado de la pelirroja–. ¿Alguna razón para eso? ¿Tu novia te dejó? ¿Tus padres rechazan tu lesbianismo? Soy toda oídos.

\- No es de tu incumbencia. Ahora déjame beber tranquila.

\- ¡Cantinera, un trago por favor! –gritó la misteriosa chica.

Una vez que la ojiturquesa recibió su bebida, decidió insistir en su intento por conversar con la arisca doctora.

\- Percibo algo en ti, algo de frustración mezclado con ego. Mira –dijo sacando una carta de tarot de su bolsillo–, esta carta me lo dice.

\- … No pienso hablarle a una extraña.

\- Mi nombre es Nozomi Tojo. Listo, ya no soy una extraña.

\- … Soy Maki Nishikino –respondió la pelirroja con desgano.

\- ¿Nishikino? ¿Como el hospital Nishikino?

\- … Mi papá es el director.

La sorpresa se apoderó de Nozomi.

\- Nunca hubiera pensado que la heredera de ese gran hospital fuera una de nosotras. ¿Él lo sabe?

Maki no respondió.

\- ¿Acaso pregunté algo que no debía?

\- … Sí lo sabe –respondió susurrando.

\- ¿Eh? Disculpa, no te escucho.

\- Sí lo sabe… De hecho…, él pagó por mi boleto.

La doctora no entendía cómo terminó conversando con aquella pelimorada que le parecía molesta al principio; la tal Nozomi parecía ver a través de ella y de su rígido carácter.

\- Parece que tienes un padre comprensivo, eso es bueno –dijo sonriendo la de grandes pechos–. Supongo que es tu primera vez viajando en este crucero.

Maki asintió ligeramente.

\- Para mí es la segunda, pero esta vez es más especial –comentó Nozomi mirando el anillo que tenía en la mano izquierda con un brillo en los ojos–. Estoy celebrando mi luna de miel.

\- ¿Luna de miel? –preguntó la doctora con suspicacia–. Las bodas gay no son legales en Japón.

\- Nos casamos en el extranjero…, aunque todavía no me acostumbro del todo a mi nuevo apellido. Sigo usando más el de soltera.

\- ¿Qué haces hablando con esa mujer? –preguntó una nueva voz.

La dueña de esta era una chica rubia y de ojos azules. Se veía que estaba molesta.

\- Te dije que te adelantaras al salón. ¿Y qué haces en mi ausencia? Te pones a coquetear con otra.

\- Elicchi, no estoy coqueteando con nadie. Solo conversaba con mi nueva amiga, Maki-chan.

 _\- Solo llevamos un rato hablando, ¿y ya dices que soy tu amiga?_ –pensó la doctora entre confundida y molesta.

\- Maki-chan, ella es mi esposa, Elicchi. Vamos, Elicchi, sé educada y preséntate.

\- … Mi nombre es Elichika Ayase.

\- … Maki Nishikino.

La ojimorada no necesitó muchas señales para darse cuenta de que no era del agrado de Eli. Era evidente que la rubia estaba celosa, y cualquier mujer que estuviese cerca de Nozomi podía convertirse en blanco de su enojo.

 _\- Tiene un aura intimidante_ –pensó inquieta.

\- Elicchi, no hay necesidad de ponerse celosa. Ven, siéntate conmigo.

\- Pero es que...

\- Elicchi...

La ojiazul decidió hacer caso.

\- Sabes que te amo a ti y solo a ti. Juntas para siempre –dijo Nozomi mientras tomaba el rostro de su esposa y le daba un beso en los labios.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Lo prometo –respondió antes de besarla otra vez.

Ahí estaba esa sensación de nuevo, esa sensación que Maki nunca había experimentado de primera mano. Así como Umi y Kotori antes, ahora Eli y Nozomi mostraban su amor libremente y sin miedo.

Fue inevitable pensar en Kaguya.

 _\- No, ya no pienses en ella. Ya fue, nunca pasó y nunca pasará_ –se decía a sí misma.

Estaba en medio de su malestar mental cuando las luces se apagaron. Solo las del escenario quedaron encendidas: el espectáculo comenzaría pronto.

No pasó mucho para que saliera alguien a escena. Pequeña, de cabello negro largo y ojos color rubí; así era la chica que se colocó frente al micrófono. Por un momento, Maki pensó que era una niña que había sido obligada a trabajar en el crucero por colarse como polizona en algún viaje anterior; pero la actitud que mostraba no era para nada infantil.

La artista lucía un elegante vestido de noche lleno de lentejuelas y llevaba un brillante adorno en su cabellera suelta. Nada más ponerse en posición, comenzó a cantar con una melodiosa y cautivadora voz, captando la atención de la audiencia.

La doctora no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por ella; sus facciones le daban cierto aire adorable y se notaba su talento. Como gran amante de la música que era, la pelirroja pudo notar que aquella pelinegra era una apasionada por lo que hacía y que se movía en ese escenario como pez en el agua.

 _\- Qué linda._

El show fue perfecto: canto, presencia escénica, cercanía con el público, todo resultó del gusto de las mujeres presentes. Para Maki, por otra parte, la pequeña cantante se convirtió de repente en una sirena que la había engatusado.

 _\- ¡Pero qué estoy pensando! Tal vez sea mayor de edad, pero debe ser demasiado joven. No, debo quitarme estos pensamientos de la cabeza._

\- Vaya, vaya, parece que te quedó gustando Nicocchi.

\- ¡¿Eh?!

Las palabras de Nozomi hicieron que la ojimorada volviera a la realidad.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que no me gustó… Bueno, reconozco que canta bien, pero solo eso.

\- A mí no me engañas, Maki-chan. Te la comías con los ojos.

\- ¡Claro que no!... Espera un momento… ¿le dijiste "Nicocchi"? ¿Acaso la conoces?

\- No solo la conozco: fuimos compañeras en la preparatoria.

\- ¡¿Ah?!

\- Elicchi, Nicocchi y yo asistimos a la misma escuela y nos convertimos en grandes amigas. ¿No es cierto, Elicchi?

\- … Sí –la rubia seguía sin confiar del todo en la pelirroja.

A Maki se le había presentado una oportunidad única de saber más sobre la misteriosa pelinegra. Al parecer, el flechazo había sido poderoso, pero para poder llamar amor a su sentimiento, necesitaba todavía más.

\- ¿Podrías… contarme de ella? –preguntó desviando la mirada y jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

\- Claro –respondió Nozomi–. ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

* * *

En una mesa lejana, unos brillantes ojos verdes observaban a la doctora. La dueña de esos ojos, una chica de cabello magenta y rasgos finos, parecía especialmente interesada en la joven.

No obstante eso, decidió no acercarse, limitándose a beber de su copa.

* * *

 **Llegamos al final del segundo capítulo. No olviden dejar su review. Acepto sugerencias para los capítulos que vienen; quiero que sean como luz de faro en ese sentido.**

 **Me di cuenta de que hay lesbianas que están leyendo la historia y les gusta cómo va de momento. Chicas, así como lo pedí en el primer capítulo, recuerden darme consejos, porque no las quiero ofender.**

 **Siendo honesto, no sé cuándo actualizaré de nuevo. Sigo ocupado con mis cosas y me hice un tiempo para escribir esto. Además, necesito pensar muy bien cómo continuar esta historia en particular para mantener su interés vivo.**

 **Recuerden que también estoy escribiendo otro fic largo, "Love Live: En busca de la maestra", que es un crossover con Pokémon. Invito a los que no lo han leído a hacerlo.**

 **Quiero también saludar a mis seguidores de Facebook. Ustedes saben que esta semana se celebró un particular aniversario. Tomen esto como agradecimiento. Si alguien más quiere seguirme, bienvenido sea.**

 **Por último, un saludo a los lectores mexicanos por el 15 de septiembre y a mis compatriotas, por el 18.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	3. Cubriendo a las chicas en cubierta

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Tenemos actualización cuádruple y esto es parte de ella. Finalmente, después de más de un mes de espera, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que tanto ha llamado la atención. Ojalá sea de su agrado. Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Cubriendo a las chicas en cubierta**

\- Nicocchi y yo nos conocimos al entrar a la preparatoria y ahí nos hicimos amigas. Elicchi se nos unió un tiempo después, y desde entonces las tres hemos estado juntas.

Maki oía atentamente lo que Nozomi le decía. Podía considerarse afortunada; no todos los días uno se interesa en alguien a primera vista y se tiene a un amigo de esa persona para dar datos sobre ella. En lo que respecta a Eli, vigilaba atentamente que la interacción entre las dos no fuera más allá de las palabras; no permitiría que su preciosa Nozomi le fuera arrebatada, y menos por una mujer que acababa de conocer.

\- Ella siempre tuvo grandes sueños… Quería ser una figura del mundo del espectáculo, pero por factores externos a ella, terminó trabajando en este crucero.

\- ¿Qué clase de factores?... Digo, no es como si en verdad me interesara ella o la encontrara linda, pero…

\- Jeje, definitivamente Maki-chan no es muy honesta –se burló Nozomi–. Tranquila, nadie te va a juzgar aquí por el hecho de que te guste. Es decir, estamos en un crucero de lesbianas, ¿no?

La pelirroja agachó un poco la mirada mientras un ligero sonrojo adornaba su cara.

\- Respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo que eso tendrás que preguntárselo a ella misma. Yo lo sé, pero no me corresponde hablar de ello.

\- Nozomi, ya es suficiente. No quiero desperdiciar la noche conversando con una extraña.

\- Vamos, Elicchi, es nuestra nueva amiga y solo quiere saber más sobre Nicocchi. Mira, quedémonos un rato más y después en nuestro camarote podemos hacer todas esas posiciones que tanto te gustan.

\- ¡Nozomi, no tan fuerte! –dijo Eli entre dientes y sumamente avergonzada. Maki no estaba mucho mejor; parecía que en cualquier momento echaría humo de lo roja que estaba.

\- Elicchi, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que te ves adorable cuando te avergüenzas?

\- Silencio.

El resto de la noche transcurrió con temas triviales. No sería acertado decir que hablaban como amigas de toda la vida, pues todavía existía desconfianza; sin embargo, era un avance para la doctora, quien nunca antes había hablado así con alguien que no fueran sus padres.

\- Bueno, creo que es mejor que Elicchi y yo nos retiremos –dijo la pelimorada un rato después–. Dame tu número, así estaremos en contacto por cualquier asunto sobre Nicocchi.

\- … Sí, como digas.

\- ¡Un momento! ¡Nozomi no será la única que tenga ese número!

\- ¿Eh? –se sorprendió la pelirroja.

\- Dámelo a mí también.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría?

\- No voy a darte la oportunidad de hacer cosas con mi esposa a mis espaldas. Si llega a pasar algo, quiero asegurarme de que te encontraré de alguna forma.

 _\- Esta chica sí que es celosa._

Maki lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

\- Como sea.

El matrimonio obtuvo el número de la chica pelirroja, mientras que esta también consiguió los de ellas. Tras eso, cada una se fue por su lado.

\- Si se da la oportunidad para que conozcas personalmente a Nicocchi, te lo haré saber.

\- … Gracias, supongo.

\- No hay de qué. Buenas noches, Maki-chan.

\- Buenas noches a ambas.

En tanto la doctora se dirigía a su camarote, un par de ojos verdes, los mismos que la miraban a la distancia en el salón, seguían su trayecto. La pelimagenta dueña de estos, todavía guardando la distancia, tenía una sonrisa un tanto difícil de descifrar.

 _\- Lástima que no pude oír de lo que hablaba con esas dos. No importa, me aseguraré de conocer a esa chica tan hermosa._

Se pasó la mano por su larga cabellera y luego se dirigió a su propio camarote.

 _\- Ella tiene que ser mía, sí o sí._

* * *

\- Esa tal Maki no me da buena espina.

\- Elicchi, tú tienes celos de cualquier persona que se me acerque, en especial si usa falda. Menos mal conociste a Nicocchi antes de que empezáramos nuestra relación.

\- Es que… no quiero perderte. Ya sabes las dificultades que tuvimos para estar juntas.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Y por lo mismo sería incapaz de traicionarte. Vamos, dame un beso y olvidemos que esto pasó.

La rubia y la pelimorada se dieron un rápido beso en los labios.

\- Te amo, Nozomi. Te amo mucho.

\- Yo también te amo, mi tonta Elicchi.

Se dieron otro beso y continuaron su camino rumbo a su camarote.

\- Y… vamos a hacer eso, ¿cierto?

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en los rosados labios de la tarotista.

\- Por supuesto, mi rusa pervertida.

\- No soy pervertida.

\- Claro, no lo eres –dijo la ojiturquesa rodando los ojos y manteniendo la sonrisa–. ¿Quieres que te recuerde a quién le gusta hacer…? –le susurró algo en el oído a su esposa– ¿Y también…? –susurró de nueva cuenta–. Y no olvidemos… –Una última vez.

\- ¡Nozomi!

Eli, que era de ascendencia rusa, mostraba un rojo en su cara tan notorio que fácilmente podría rivalizar con el de la bandera de la Unión Soviética.

\- Tranquila, Elicchi, haremos todo eso y más. Estamos de luna de miel y vamos a disfrutar.

La luna, como único farol en el cielo nocturno, era testigo del amor entre las dos, y en unos minutos más, a través de una ventana, se convertiría en un voyerista mudo, y nadie nunca se enteraría de los detalles.

* * *

En otro de los camarotes, Kotori y Umi yacían en su cama. La peligris dormía plácidamente abrazada a su novia, mientras que esta miraba el techo con semblante pensativo. Había algo que la molestaba desde hacía tiempo y quería encontrar una pronta solución.

Se trataba de la relación con sus padres.

Las dos chicas habían sido amigas desde pequeñas y siempre jugaban juntas. Al ir creciendo, ambas se dieron cuenta de que preferían a las personas de su mismo sexo; pero mientras la madre de Kotori se tomó el asunto con naturalidad, los padres de Umi fueron más reacios. No es que los lazos se hubiesen cortado o algo así: la peliazul seguía visitándolos, hablaba con ellos y el tono de las conversaciones seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. El problema era que su lesbianismo era un tema tabú, y cada vez que salía de forma espontánea o hacía atisbos de aparecer en una plática, sus padres comenzaban a hablar de cualquier otra cosa para desviar el foco.

Lo que más molesta tenía a la ojimarrón tenía que ver con cómo ellos trataban a Kotori. La relación entre la peligris y los Sonoda siempre había sido cordial, pero cuando esta comenzó a salir con Umi, se enfrió. Nunca le negaron la entrada a la casa, pero seguían refiriéndose a ella como la "amiga" de su hija, no como la novia. No pasaba lo mismo con la hermana mayor de la peliazul, quien tenía la "suerte" de ser heterosexual y de que a su esposo jamás lo trataran como el "amigo" cuando ambos iban de visita. Umi reconocía que su cuñado era un buen hombre, pero Kotori también era una buena chica y no la trataban de la misma manera. Daba igual el tiempo que llevaban de conocerla, la actitud que siempre había mostrado ante ellos, el que se ganara la vida honradamente y el hecho de que vivieran juntas desde hacía unos años: a sus ojos, solo seguían amigas de la infancia y nada más.

 _\- Mi pajarita, algún día tendrán que entender que nuestra relación dejó de ser lo que era y se convirtió en algo más profundo. Quiero que te reconozcan por lo que eres, no por lo que fuiste…, aunque siempre serás mi mejor amiga._

Sonrió al ver el rostro dormido de Kotori.

 _\- Mi amiga, mi amante, mi todo_ –La besó en la cabeza y se dispuso a dormir también.

* * *

\- ¡Apúrate, Kayo-chin! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a la sesión de zumba, _nya_!

\- ¡Rin-chan, no corras tan rápido!

Era un nuevo día de crucero y las pasajeras se disponían a seguir disfrutando de su viaje. En la cubierta, se veía a dos chicas jóvenes, una pelinaranja de cabello corto y una castaña con lentes, que corrían en dirección a la clase de zumba.

Rin y Hanayo, esos eran sus nombres, habían sido amigas desde muy pequeñas, como Kotori y Umi; pero a diferencia de ellas, su relación seguía tal cual. Eso sí, Rin tenía grandes esperanzas de poder cambiar eso.

\- ¡Kayo-chin se ve hermosa con esa ropa deportiva, _nya_!

\- R-Rin-chan… No digas eso, me da vergüenza.

Ya desde muy niña, la pelinaranja estuvo muy clara en cuanto a sus preferencias sexuales, pero solo una chica le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago. Y si bien era cariñosa de por sí con sus cercanos, con la castaña lo era el doble: la abrazaba más de la cuenta y por mucho más tiempo que a otras personas, la llamaba por un apodo que nadie más usaba y solía darle besos en la mejilla cuando se distraía. Esperaba de esa forma poder excavar más profundo en su corazón y hacer que se enamorara de ella.

En lo que respecta a Hanayo, experimentaba una confusión en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Por alguna razón, su amiga la hacía sentir diferente cuando estaban juntas, pero no estaba segura de si se trataba de amor. Ni siquiera sabía con certeza si era lesbiana. La razón: nunca se había sentido románticamente atraída por otra persona.

 _\- Espero poder descifrar mis gustos en este viaje._

Dos cosas fueron las que la motivaron a viajar en el crucero: primero, la necesidad de saber si era lesbiana o no; y segundo, Rin le suplicó que la acompañara.

\- Bienvenidas a la sesión de hoy, chicas –dijo la instructora en cuanto las vio llegar–. Pónganse en posición. Las demás hagan lo mismo.

Ya con todas ubicadas, comenzó a sonar la música. Las mujeres presentes empezaron a imitar los pasos que daba la instructora. De tanto en tanto, Hanayo miraba de reojo a su amiga; no podía evitar mirar sus torneados muslos, su cuello… Definitivamente los ejercicios habían hecho lo suyo.

 _\- Rin-chan…_

Tan pronto como esos pensamientos se le vinieron a la cabeza, trató de deshacerse de ellos. La pelinaranja era su amiga, su mejor amiga, y no podía pensar de esa manera…, no aún.

Al terminar, las dos fueron a un rincón más alejado para conversar.

\- Me siento agotada, _nya_.

\- Yo también.

\- Pero no puedes negar que es divertido, Kayo-chin.

\- … Bueno…, no estuvo tan mal –dijo la aludida tímidamente.

\- ¡La Kayo-chin tímida es adorable, _nya_! –exclamó Rin mientras se colgaba de su cuello.

\- ¡R-Rin-chan!

\- Tranquila, Kayo-chin. No es como si en este lugar les importara que hagamos esto, _nya_.

En eso la de la muletilla felina tenía razón. Que dos chicas se demostraran afecto en público en el crucero no era la excepción: era la regla.

Tras soltar a Hanayo, Rin dejó el lugar para comprar dos botellas de agua. Volvió con ellas y le ofreció una a su amiga, quien aceptó gustosa.

\- ¡A beber, _nya_!

Fue imposible para la ojimorada no fijarse en cómo se movía la garganta de Rin mientras bebía. De a poco se estaba poniendo roja, pero no quería que alguien más lo notara.

 _\- ¿En verdad seré… gay?_

No quería pensar en eso de momento. Ya después lo vería…, aunque Rin no ayudara mucho en alejar esos pensamientos.

* * *

Maki se encontraba en el comedor para el desayuno. Quien la atendió fue la misma chica que le trajo su almuerzo el día anterior.

\- ¿Tú eres…?

\- Veo que me recuerda, jejeje. Sí, soy Honoka Kousaka, señorita…

\- Maki, Maki Nishikino.

\- Maki-chan. Puedo llamarte Maki-chan, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Eh?

No entendía por qué aquella mesera se tomaba tanta confianza, en especial cuando solo habían intercambiado un par de palabras en dos días, la mayoría relacionadas con el menú.

\- Haz lo que quieras –respondió la pelirroja secamente.

La pelijengibre emitió una risita.

\- Entonces, Maki-chan, ¿qué vas a ordenar?

\- Quiero un café y unos panecillos de miel.

\- Entendido, voy y vuelvo.

En cuanto la doctora se quedó sola, empezó a revisar el itinerario que tenía consigo. Todavía faltaba para llegar al primer destino, pero esperaba poder conocer a Nico personalmente para entonces.

 _\- ¿Será tan fácil? Ella trabaja aquí. Yo solo soy una pasajera._

Echó un vistazo rápido al comedor: ni Nozomi ni Eli se encontraban allí. Estaba por su cuenta por el momento.

\- Aquí tienes, Maki-chan, tu café y tus panecillos. Avísame si quieres cualquier otra cosa –dijo Honoka rompiendo el ensimismamiento de la ojimorada.

\- Gracias.

\- No hay de qué. Ahora tengo que atender a otras clientas, nos vemos después.

Honoka se fue y Maki quedó sola nuevamente.

\- Gracias por la comida.

En una mesa lejana, la misma chica pelimagenta de la noche anterior veía a la pelirroja.

 _\- Este sitio está muy lleno. Prefiero hablar con ella en un lugar más solitario… Es demasiado hermosa… Tiene que ser mía_ –pensaba mientras se llevaba una rebanada de pan tostado a la boca.

* * *

 _\- No puedo creer que haya aceptado su propuesta de subir a este barco. ¿Acaso se les olvidó que soy una figura pública? Y claro, mientras yo estoy aquí en alta mar, esas dos están en Venecia dándose arrumacos._

La quejumbrosa pensadora era una chica de largo y ondulado cabello rubio con lentes de sol. Caminaba por la cubierta intentando alejarse de las miradas curiosas, aunque su apariencia no le ayudaba mucho a pasar desapercibida, así como tampoco su forma de caminar, casi arrastrándose como una cucaracha.

 _\- Habría sido más fácil quedarme en mi camarote, pero no es la idea en un viaje como este… Debo admitir que esas dos me dan algo de envidia; yo también quiero una novia._

La chica estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos y en tratar de esquivar a las demás pasajeras que no se dio cuenta de la pelijengibre que se atravesó en su camino. Ambas chocaron de frente, cayendo sentadas al suelo.

\- ¡AUCH!

\- ¡Lo siento, no me fijé por dónde iba!

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada –dijo la ojiazul mientras se ponía de pie–. Espera, te ayudaré a levantarte.

Honoka tomó a la extraña de la mano y le dio un fuerte tirón para levantarla, haciendo que el cabello de esta se moviera de forma rara y revelara unos mechones castaños.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Esa es una peluca?

\- ¡Shhh! ¡Baja la voz, por favor! –susurró la desconocida entre dientes.

\- Pero es que…

\- ¡Por favor, silencio! Mira, te daré un autógrafo si te quedas callada.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Acaso eres famosa?

 _\- Parece que no me ha reconocido. De todas formas, no puedo arriesgarme a que hable._

Tras arreglarse la peluca, la extraña le preguntó a la pelijengibre:

\- ¿Tienes lápiz y papel?

\- Sí, sí tengo –respondió la aludida sacando un bolígrafo y una libreta de su bolsillo.

Recién ahí la chica de la peluca reparó en el vestuario de la ojiazul.

\- ¿Trabajas aquí?

\- Sí, soy una de las meseras, pero ahora estoy en mi descanso, jeje. Me llamo Honoka Kousaka, ¿y tú?

\- Prefiero no decir mi nombre en voz alta, discúlpame.

En una de las hojas de la libreta, la chica misteriosa escribió su autógrafo.

\- Listo, ahí está. Ahora, por favor, haz como si no me hubieras visto.

Dicho eso, se fue, dejando a Honoka sola.

\- Qué chica tan rara. Bueno, por lo menos es amable. Veamos qué escribió… ¡AH! ¡NO PUEDE SER!

La mesera no podía creerlo: en sus manos estaba el autógrafo de una de las cantantes más populares de Japón, líder del grupo del momento, A-RISE: Tsubasa Kira.

 _\- ¡¿Ella es una de nosotras?! ¡Es increíble! ¡Con razón no quiso decirme su nombre!_

Guardó el lápiz y la libreta en su bolsillo. No cabía duda, tenía un pequeño tesoro en su posesión y nadie más en el barco lo sabía.

* * *

El sol se ponía sobre el mar, y en un camarote privado, una pequeña pelinegra ensayaba su canto para futuras presentaciones.

 _\- Menos mal hoy no me toca actuación. Así puedo descansar un poco._

Un golpeteo en la puerta interrumpió su ensayo.

 _\- Seguramente son esas dos. Les dije que podían venir._

Sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Una rubia y una pelimorada se dejaron ver en la entrada en cuanto abrió.

\- ¡Hola, Nicocchi! –exclamó Nozomi mientras se lanzaba hacia ella y la abrazaba con fuerza.

\- ¡Suéltame, monstruo pechugón! ¡Me estás asfixiando!

\- Vaya, parece que Nicocchi no me extrañó. Y yo que tenía tantas ganas de verla –dijo la ojiturquesa enjugándose una lágrima imaginaria.

\- Cállate, tonta.

\- Buenas tardes, Nico.

\- Hola, Eli. ¿Cómo ha ido la luna de miel hasta ahora?

\- Estaría mejor si Nozomi no estuviese de coqueta con otras chicas.

\- Elicchi, con la única que he hecho cosas es contigo. ¿O acaso te olvidaste de lo que pasó anoche? –preguntó la tarotista en un tono pícaro.

\- ¡Nozomi, esas cosas son privadas!

La pelimorada sonrió; amaba ver a su esposa avergonzada.

\- Me habría encantado verte en la boda, Nicocchi –dijo cambiando su aire bromista por uno más nostálgico.

\- A mí también me hubiese gustado ir. Lástima que estaba en alta mar en ese momento.

\- ¿Y cómo te ha ido en tu trabajo, Nico?

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Ser cantante de crucero es difícil. Lo peor es estar lejos de la gente que quieres… De verdad lamento no haber estado con ustedes en su día especial.

La pelinegra les dio la espalda por un breve momento a sus amigas, así que ninguna de las dos vio cómo se limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

 _\- Solo me queda tratar de olvidar…, pero no puedo, y eso que me he alejado de todo lo que me causaba dolor._

\- Vaya, vaya, parece que a Nicocchi no le han crecido a pesar del paso del tiempo.

Las manos de la pelimorada estaban sobre sus senos. Esta había aprovechado para sujetarla por detrás mientras se encontraba de espaldas.

\- ¡Suéltame, Nozomi!

\- ¡Nozomi, quita tus manos de su pecho! ¡A la única a la que le puedes hacer eso es a mí!

\- ¿Celosa otra vez, Elicchi? –preguntó mientras soltaba a la pequeña cantante.

La rubia lanzó un resoplido de resignación.

\- Bueno, creo que puedo tolerarlo esta vez…, pero solo porque es Nico. Hazlo con cualquier otra y no te lo perdonaré.

La ojirrubí sonrió ligeramente. Le alegraba ver que sus amigas seguían tal cual las recordaba.

\- ¿Y cómo han estado tu mamá y tus hermanos?

\- Están bien. ¿Sabían que Cocoro está por graduarse de preparatoria?

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, ojalá pueda estar con ella cuando ese momento llegue.

Nico dirigió su vista al velador junto a su cama. En él había una foto de ella junto a su familia, la misma a la que había dejado atrás en Japón.

 _\- Espero no estar haciendo algo inútil._

* * *

Un cielo nocturno tachonado de estrellas se dejaba ver, y Maki lo contemplaba con admiración apoyada en la baranda del barco. La astronomía era una de las pocas cosas que le gustaban además del piano y los libros. A decir verdad, el día no había sido muy provechoso para ella, ni siquiera recibió algún mensaje de Eli o Nozomi, por lo que tener la posibilidad de un panorama así la animaba en parte.

 _\- Ojalá todas las noches que vengan sean como esta._

La doctora se encontraba sola en ese momento y el único sonido en el ambiente era el del agua que golpeaba los costados del crucero. O al menos eso fue así hasta que unos pasos se dejaron oír en la cubierta.

\- Hermosas, ¿cierto? Las estrellas brillan mucho esta noche.

Quien hablaba era la misma pelimagenta que había estado mirando a Maki desde hacía rato. Finalmente se presentaba frente a ella.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Una pasajera de este barco como tú –respondió la aludida mientras se acercaba a la ojimorada–. Llevo horas observándote, pero no me atrevía a hablar contigo. Ahora me gustaría conversar, quizás nos llevemos bien.

Maki la ignoró, prefiriendo mirar el horizonte.

\- Tranquila, no muerdo –dijo soltando una risita–. Me llamo Saeko Masuko. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- … Maki Nishikino –contestó secamente.

\- ¿Nishikino? ¿Como el hospital?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Alguna relación?

\- … Es de mi familia.

 _\- Bonita y millonaria… Creo que me saqué la lotería._

Maki decidió no retirarse y se quedó a conversar con Saeko. Quizás el relacionarse con más gente aparte de Nozomi y Eli podría serle de provecho a futuro. No obstante eso, esperaba poder hablar pronto con aquella pequeña pelinegra de voz melodiosa que había cautivado su corazón.

 _\- Ojalá valga la pena el estar tan ansiosa._

* * *

 **Por fin aparecieron todas, y también se reveló la identidad de la chica misteriosa. ¿Qué les pareció? No se olviden de dejar sus reviews con sus comentarios y sugerencias para los siguientes capítulos.  
**

 **Lo de la cuádruple actualización fue para compensar mi tiempo ausente, así que los invito a leer las otras historias, incluyendo la que es tanto la primera que no escribo sobre Love Live como la primera sin yuri. Tal vez muchos no conozcan el juego en el que se basa, pero denle una oportunidad.**

 **Volviendo con este fic, el próximo capítulo se subirá cuando pueda hacerlo, no antes, no después. Me gustaría que mis ideas para esta historia fluyeran más rápidamente dadas las espectativas que tienen ustedes, pero sería una falta de respeto tirarles cualquier cosa sin pensarla bien. Además, también quiero retomar un poco mis propias historias (no solo escribo fics). Espero que no les moleste.**

 **Recuerden seguirme en mi página de Facebook.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	4. Una pequeña fiera en tono magenta

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Después de algunos meses de espera, el comienzo del nuevo año trae de vuelta esta historia. Ojalá siga siendo de su agrado. No los sigo interrumpiendo. Nos vemos abajo con más.**

* * *

 **Una pequeña fiera en tono magenta**

No quedaba mucho para la primera escala del crucero, y Maki estaba en su habitación viendo qué podría hacer en cuanto llegara.

 _\- Tal vez debería comprar recuerdos para mis padres._

Tras su encuentro con Saeko, comenzó a pasar tiempo con ella, a veces contra su voluntad. La pelimagenta solía seguirla como una sombra, lo que la hacía algo molesta; no obstante, siempre se mostraba encantadora y pícara, y eso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le agradaba un poco.

Pero no era Saeko quien captaba su atención.

Nico seguía en su mente. Quería conocerla en persona, pero la oportunidad no se estaba dando, y de a poco comenzaba a impacientarse.

La mañana previa a la llegada al puerto, Maki salió de su camarote con la intención de dirigirse al comedor a desayunar. No caminó mucho antes de que Saeko le saliera al paso.

\- Buenos días, Maki-san.

\- Buenos días, Masuko-san.

\- No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo. Puedes decirme Saeko.

\- … Saeko-san.

\- ¿Ves? No era tan difícil, jeje. Dime, ¿a dónde vas?

\- A desayunar.

\- Qué coincidencia, yo también. ¿Por qué no vamos juntas?

\- … De acuerdo.

La ojimorada y la ojiverde retomaron su camino al comedor. Una vez ahí, se sentaron en una mesa y esperaron a que las atendieran.

\- ¿Qué te vas a servir, Maki-san?

\- Creo que me conformaré con un café y unas tostadas. ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Comeré lo mismo que tú.

Saeko lanzó una risita.

No pasó mucho para que llegara la camarera. Como en ocasiones anteriores, fue Honoka quien atendió a Maki.

\- Maki-chan, eres tú. Buenos días.

\- Buenos días, Honoka.

 _\- ¿Maki-chan? ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle con tanta familiaridad?_ –pensó Saeko con molestia.

\- Veo que no viniste sola. ¿Quién es tu amiga?

\- Saeko Masuko –respondió la pelimagenta.

\- Saeko-chan.

\- ¡Masuko-san para ti!

Honoka se asustó por aquel grito. Había veces que su jefa se enojaba con ella y le gritaba, pero el tono que la acompañante de Maki usó con ella fue especialmente aterrador.

En cuanto a esta última, la mirada de sorpresa de la doctora la hizo dejar su postura amenazante.

\- Discúlpame.

\- No hay problema –respondió la pelijengibre todavía inquieta–. Díganme, ¿qué van a ordenar?

\- Quiero un café negro y unas tostadas –respondió Maki de la forma más tranquilizadora posible.

\- Muy bien. ¿Y tú, Saeko-cha…?

Una fría mirada de soslayo la detuvo.

\- Ma-Ma-Masuko-san.

\- Tráeme lo mismo.

\- Dos cafés negros y dos platos con tostadas, anotado. Espérenme aquí.

Honoka se marchó dejando a las dos chicas solas. Todavía se notaba su nerviosismo.

\- ¿Por qué el grito?

\- No estoy acostumbrada a que me traten de manera tan casual así como así, y menos una desconocida.

\- Pudiste habérselo dicho en vez de gritarle de esa forma. No llevo mucho tiempo conociendo a Honoka, pero he visto que es del tipo de persona que trata de llevarse bien con todo el mundo.

 _\- ¿Cómo se atreve a decirle "Maki-chan" si apenas la conoce?_

Tratando de dejar el tema de la ojiazul atrás, Saeko le pregutó a Maki:

\- Y dime, Maki-san, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando lleguemos al puerto?

\- No lo sé. Tal vez pasear un poco, conocer las principales atracciones del lugar, comprar recuerdos para mis padres… Cosas de ese estilo.

\- ¿Por qué no recorremos el lugar juntas?

Saeko trató de verse tranquila y miró a Maki con ojos anhelantes.

\- Bueno, yo…

\- ¡Vaya, pero si es Maki-chan!

Nozomi y Eli aparecieron en el comedor, con Eli tomando fuertemente la mano de su esposa.

 _\- ¿Otra más?_

\- Nozomi, Eli, ¿cómo están?

\- Estamos bien. ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- También estoy bien.

\- ¿Y quién es tu amiga?

\- Saeko Masuko –respondió la pelimagenta secamente.

\- ¿Qué tal, Saeko-chan? Soy Nozomi Tojo y ella es mi esposa, Eli Ayase.

\- ¡Para ti soy Masuko-san!

 _\- ¿De nuevo?_ –pensó Maki.

\- ¡No te atrevas a levantarle la voz a mi esposa! –replicó Eli.

Si bien la pelimorada se inquietó un poco por el grito de la ojiverde, no mostró la misma reacción que Honoka, limitándose a sonreír pícaramente.

\- Vaya, parece que no le agrado a Saeko-chan. Qué tristeza –Fingió sentirse dolida.

Saeko no lo podía creer. No solo Nozomi no se había sentido intimidada, sino que también había recibido una fuerte respuesta de Eli. En lo que respectaba a Maki, ya comenzaba a inquietarse un poco, pero trataba de convencerse de que su acompañante era solo una persona de carácter volátil.

\- Nozomi, vámonos de aquí. Tengo hambre y no me agrada estar cerca de estas dos.

\- Espera un segundo, Elicchi. Hay cosas de las que quiero hablar con Maki-chan.

\- ¿Hablar conmigo?

\- Sí. Disculpa, Saeko-chan, pero voy a llevármela un momento.

Nozomi tomó la mano de Maki, la levantó de su asiento y se la llevó a un lugar más apartado. Por supuesto, Eli también fue; no dejaría que su esposa coqueteara con otra mujer y menos estando ella presente. En cuanto a Saeko, hizo ademán de ir tras la pelirroja, pero se contuvo.

\- Maki-chan, ¿sabías que Nicocchi actúa hoy en la noche?

Los morados ojos de la doctora se abrieron de par en par.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, pero no sé si podrás hablar con ella después de su actuación. Trataré de ayudarte con eso, pero no prometo nada.

\- Intenta hacer el esfuerzo, por favor.

\- Tranquila, lo haré.

Eli se mantenía en silencio. Desde lejos, Saeko notaba que la rubia se veía inquieta. Si hubiese estado más cerca, habría apreciado su ceño levemente fruncido.

\- Aquí están los cafés y las tostadas.

Honoka hizo su aparición justo en ese momento, interrumpiendo a la pelimagenta.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y Maki-chan?

No recibió respuesta.

\- ¡Oh! Ahí está –dijo en cuanto la vio.

La doctora regresó casi de inmediato. Su café humeaba y las tostadas lucían apetitosas.

\- Buen provecho, Maki-chan. Avísame si necesitas cualquier otra cosa.

\- Gracias, Honoka.

La pelirroja comenzó a beber y a mirar de tanto en tanto a Saeko. Esperaba que sus exasperaciones no fueran frecuentes, porque de verdad le empezaba a caer bien. Esta, por otro lado, solo pensaba en lo alegre que se veía Maki al volver a la mesa.

\- ¿Qué te dijo esa?

\- ¿Quién, Nozomi? Nada muy importante.

 _\- No mientas, Maki-san. Sé que algo te dijo que te tiene así de feliz. No importa qué sea: al final serás mía._

* * *

\- ¿Sabes, Elicchi? Saeko-chan no me da buena espina.

\- Concuerdo contigo. No parece agradable…

Nozomi y Eli desayunaban en una mesa alejada de la de Maki.

\- …, pero si la tal Maki quiere pasar tiempo con ella, no somos quiénes para juzgarla.

\- Elicchi, sé que Maki-chan no te agrada, pero se ve que no es una mala persona. Además, sabes que quiere conocer a Nicocchi.

\- Trata de no interactuar de más con ella.

\- Descuida, Elicchi. Sabes que tú eres la única para mí.

Eli respondió con una dulce sonrisa, para después comerse un panecillo de chocolate.

\- Me pregunto cómo lo haré para que conozca a Nicocchi. No creo que Saeko-chan la suelte tan fácil.

La rubia no respondió.

\- Saeko-chan… Tal vez debería vigilarla un poco para ver qué intenciones tiene con Maki-chan.

\- No lo hagas.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

\- No lo hagas.

\- ¿Otra vez con los celos?

\- Bueno…, sí y no.

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- Sabes que no me gusta que pases mucho tiempo con otras chicas, pero también me preocupa lo que pueda hacerte esa mujer.

Eli miró a su esposa con seriedad.

\- Ya viste cómo te gritó solo por cómo trataste a esa tal Maki. No quiero pensar en lo que podría pasar si ella te descubre: estoy segura de que reaccionaría peor.

Los azules ojos de Eli se posaron en Nozomi emitiendo un aire de seriedad.

\- Nozomi, sabes cuánto te amo. Junto con mi hermana, eres lo único que tengo. Por eso temo tanto perderte…, perder tu amor, tu cariño, tu compañía... Nozomi, no quiero que me dejes.

La pelimorada sabía a lo que se refería su pareja porque lo vivió con ella. Cuando la rubia la presentó a sus padres como su novia, el escándalo que hicieron fue tal que pudo compararse con un pequeño campo de batalla. Resultado: Eli terminó desheredada y alejada de su familia. Lo mismo pasó poco después con Alisa, su hermana menor, quien también confesó tener preferencia por las personas de su mismo sexo, con la diferencia de que no hubo pareja presente en aquella ocasión.

Quedando ambas hermanas Ayase a la deriva, su relación se estrechó aún más, siendo que ya eran bastante unidas antes de aquellos incidentes. De hecho, Alisa salió del clóset sabiendo las consecuencias para solidarizar con su hermana mayor. Por supuesto, Nozomi no las dejó a su suerte en aquellos momentos tan difíciles: ella conocía la sensación de estar sola.

El tono de súplica de Eli le llegó al corazón a su esposa, quien se levantó de su asiento y la abrazó con ternura.

\- Ya, ya, Elicchi, tú no me perderás. Siempre estaremos juntas, así que nada de ponerse triste.

Tras esas palabras, le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Elicchi puede ser celosa y tener mal genio, pero si la gente la conociera, vería que en realidad es una chica muy dulce.

\- Nozomi…

Ambas se besaron brevemente en los labios.

 _\- Maki-chan, haré todo lo posible para que te encuentres con Nicocchi. Solo espero que te des cuenta del tipo de persona que está contigo ahora –_ pensó Nozomi en medio de su calmada alegría.

* * *

\- Kotori, ¿en serio vas a usar ese traje de baño?

\- Pues sí. ¿Por qué, Umi-chan?

\- ¡Es indecente! ¡Enseña mucha piel!

\- Yo creo que se ve bonito. Tal vez Umi-chan debería usar uno igual, jeje.

\- ¡ESO JAMÁS!

\- Ya, ya, Umi-chan, tranquila. Solo iremos a la piscina; todas estarán vestidas más o menos de la misma manera.

\- ¿Y qué me dices del trayecto a la piscina? ¡Todas las que pasen van a estar mirando! ¡Al menos cúbrete un poco!

\- Voy a llevar esto encima –Le mostró una ligera camiseta.

\- Bueno, eso servirá.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti, Umi-chan? ¿Vas a bañarte conmigo? –preguntó Kotori mirando a su novia fijamente.

\- Este… Yo…

\- Umi-chan…

Los ambarinos ojos de Kotori miraban a la peliazul de forma penetrante. Antes de que utilizara su truco, Umi decidió adelantarse.

\- Me bañaré contigo.

\- ¡Sí! –exclamó la peligris colgándose del cuello de su novia y frotando su mejilla contra la de ella.

\- Pero usaré el traje de baño que empaqué.

\- Buu, Umi-chan, ese no es bonito.

\- Me siento más cómoda con él.

El susodicho traje era uno bastante sencillo que le cubría todo el torso, nada que ver con el bikini de Kotori.

\- Umi-chan, tienes un cuerpo hermoso. No sé por qué no te sientes cómoda mostrándolo.

\- … Creo que es vergonzoso mostrar tanta piel.

\- Pero pienso que el traje de baño que te compré luce mucho mejor en ti.

\- Kotori, no sigamos con el tema ahora. Vayamos a la piscina rápido o se me quitarán las ganas.

Las dos dejaron su camarote y se dirigieron a la piscina del barco.

* * *

\- Rin-chan, ¿de verdad no estás cansada?

\- Para nada, Kayo-chin. Siento que todavía puedo hacer mil abdominales más, _nya_.

\- Tal vez deberías descansar un poco. No sé si ir a las sesiones de gimnasia casi todos los días sea tan saludable.

\- Tranquila, no me va a pasar nada.

Rin y Hanayo salían de otra sesión de gimnasia matutina. Como era la tónica, la pelinaranja se mostraba jovial y enérgica, en contraste con su tímida amiga.

\- ¿Qué te parece si ahora vamos por algo de comer, _nya_? Tanto ejercicio me dio hambre.

\- Seguro, Rin-chan.

Ambas se dirigieron al salón comedor del crucero. Al mismo tiempo, Maki y Saeko dejaban aquel lugar.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora, Maki-san?

\- No lo sé… Tal vez quedarme un rato en la cubierta.

\- ¿Qué tal si te hago compañía? Podríamos conversar para conocernos mejor.

No es que a la pelirroja le desagradara realmente la idea, pero después de ver lo que la pelimagenta hizo en el comedor, prefería dejar que las cosas se calmaran un poco.

\- Creo que pasaré.

\- Por favor, insisto.

\- Es que…

Las palabras de la doctora murieron ahí. La naturaleza hizo lo suyo con Saeko, quien la interrumpió:

\- Necesito ir al baño. Espérame, por favor.

Ya sola, parecía que por fin Maki podría relajarse un poco, aunque aquella sensación se desvaneció por un grito que rompió la calma:

\- ¡RIN-CHAN!

Movida por la curiosidad, la pelirroja fue corriendo al sitio de donde venía el grito, que era el sector de la piscina. No podía creer lo que veía: una pelinaranja luchaba por no ahogarse, y aunque había gente ahí, nadie atinaba a hacer algo, como si hubiesen quedado paralizadas.

Antes incluso que la salvavidas, Maki se lanzó al agua, ayudando a aquella chica a salir.

\- ¡Atrás todas!

Una vez en la orilla, comenzó a hacer las maniobras de primeros auxilios. Afortunadamente, más allá del susto y de haber tragado un poco de agua, la muchacha estaba bien.

\- ¡Cof, cof!

\- Con eso bastará.

\- ¡Rin-chan! ¡Rin-chan!

Hanayo se acercó a Maki. Lucía sumamente agitada, aunque de a poco empezaba a calmarse.

\- ¡Rin-chan, ¿estás bien?!

\- Tranquila –dijo la doctora–. Tragó algo de agua, pero no es nada serio.

\- Muchas gracias por salvar a mi amiga –Hanayo hizo una reverencia–. No sé qué hubiera hecho si le llegase a pasar algo.

\- Es mi trabajo.

\- ¿Su trabajo, señorita?

\- Soy doctora.

\- ¿Pasó algo aquí?

 _\- Esa voz…_

Aquella voz aguda fue reconocida fácilmente por Maki. Nada más voltearse, se topó con Kotori y Umi, quienes lucían confundidas.

\- Mi amiga se resbaló y se cayó a la piscina –informó la castaña–, pero ella la salvó de ahogarse.

\- Ya veo –dijo Kotori–. Qué bueno que no pasó nada grave.

\- ¡Gracias por rescatarme, _nya_!

Rin parecía ya recuperada; abrazó a Maki y comenzó a restregarse contra ella como lo haría un gato.

\- Quiero saber cómo se llama mi salvadora.

La ojimorada se veía incómoda por el trato que le daba la chica de cabello corto, pero trató de mantener la compostura.

\- Maki Nishikino.

\- ¡Gracias otra vez, Maki-chan! Yo soy Rin Hoshizora, y ella es mi amiga, Hanayo Koizumi.

\- Mucho gusto –dijo la aludida haciendo una reverencia.

\- Yo le digo Kayo-chin de cariño, _nya_.

\- Disculpen por entrometernos, pero también aprovecharemos de presentarnos. Yo soy Kotori Minami, y la chica a mi lado es mi novia.

\- Mi nombre es Umi Sonoda. Un placer –dijo la peliazul haciendo una reverencia más formal que la de Hanayo–. No sé por qué, pero tu apellido me suena de algún lado.

\- Tal vez por el hospital, Umi-chan. Hay un hospital Nishikino, ¿cierto?

\- Tienes razón, Kotori.

\- Dijiste que eras doctora, ¿no, Maki-chan? –preguntó Hanayo.

\- Sí.

Tres de las cuatro pudieron hacer la conexión prácticamente de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todas están haciendo esas caras tan raras?

\- Rin-chan, ¿en serio no sabes lo que significa?

\- Pues no.

\- Significa que es una persona de alto estatus –señaló Umi–. Y aparte es una de nosotras.

\- Eso no quiere decir que tengan que tratarme como a una celebridad –comentó la pelirroja con seriedad.

\- ¿Pero tu familia sabe de… de…? –intentó preguntar Umi.

\- ¿De mi lesbianismo? Sí, lo sabe. Papá pagó por los boletos y mamá espera que vuelva con novia a casa.

En el fondo, la ojimarrón sentía un poco de envidia; quería que su familia fuese de la misma manera con ella y con Kotori.

La atmósfera de nueva camaradería se vio rota de repente.

\- Maki-san, ¿quiénes son ellas?

\- ¿Eh?

Saeko apareció de repente, provocando confusión en todas las chicas salvo en la pelirroja, quien se mostró algo inquieta.

\- Ellas son…

\- En verdad no importa. Mejor vayámonos ya.

\- Prefiero quedarme un poco más.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ya me oíste.

Saeko decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento.

 _\- No puedo dejar que piense mal de mí._

Con ese pensamiento, la pelimagenta se retiró.

\- ¿Quién es ella, Maki-chan? ¿Acaso tu novia, _nya_?

\- No, solo es una conocida.

* * *

\- ¿Ya estás lista, Rin-chan?

\- Todavía no, Kayo-chin, _nya_.

Hanayo estaba sentada en el sofá del camarote que compartían ambas. Un pequeño descuido, específicamente un tropezón, hacía un rato casi le quitaba a su mejor amiga; de verdad no sabía que habría hecho si las cosas se hubiesen puesto más graves.

 _\- Sentí que mi corazón se descontrolaba en ese momento… Fue por el miedo… Solo por el miedo y la preocupación…_

En medio de sus pensamientos, Rin salió con ropa seca. Su silueta realmente se marcaba, lo que provocó un pequeño sonrojo en la chica de lentes.

 _\- Rin-chan se ve hermosa… Espera, no puedo pensar en ella así; yo no soy gay, no soy gay… Al menos no creo serlo._

\- Kayo-chin, ¿pasa algo? Tu cara está roja.

\- ¿Eh? ¡N-n-no, no es nada, no es nada, Rin-chan!

\- ¡ _Nya_ , amo a la Kayo-chin tímida! –exclamó la pelinaranja abrazando efusivamente a su mejor amiga, cuyo rostro comenzaba a hervir de lo rojo que estaba.

 _\- ¡Rin-chan es mi amiga! ¡Rin-chan es mi amiga! ¡No siento nada por ella más allá de la amistad!... ¿Pero qué habría pasado si se hubiera ahogado?_

Pensó inmediatamente en la posibilidad de un corazón roto por el dolor, pero inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente. Sabía que Rin tenía sentimientos por ella, pero Hanayo estaba convencida de que los suyos eran solo de amistad… Al menos, eso quería creer.

* * *

\- ¿En serio hizo eso?

\- En serio, Tsubasa-chan. Me gritó de la nada; no creo haber hecho algo malo.

Ya era hora de almuerzo, y Honoka aprovechaba de conversar con Tsubasa sobre lo que había ocurrido más temprano. La cantante, por lo demás, no estaba usando su disfraz, salvo por la peluca rubia.

\- Honoka, las personas son diferentes unas de otras. Lo que a ti te parece agradable, a alguien más le puede molestar.

\- ¡Pero solo le dije "Saeko-chan"!

\- Tal vez no le gustó que la trataras con tanta familiaridad, Honoka. No zarpamos hace mucho, y salvo por las parejas y las amigas, casi nadie se conoce.

\- Buu –reclamó Honoka haciendo un puchero–. No quiero que haya personas molestas conmigo; solo trato de ser amigable.

\- Toma en cuenta lo que te digo: no le hables a las personas de una manera tan familiar a menos que te lo permitan.

\- … No creo que me sea tan fácil, Tsubasa-chan.

La de amplia frente miró los azules ojos de la camarera: no había una pizca de mentira en ellos.

\- Definitivamente no podrás. En el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerte, he aprendido unas cuantas cosas de ti, y eso de ser formal no viene contigo.

\- Creo que tienes razón, jeje.

\- Solo procura ser precavida, ¿OK?

\- Sí.

La sonrisa de Honoka hizo que Tsubasa se sintiera más calmada. De todas formas, había algo que todavía le causaba cierta intranquilidad.

 _\- ¿En serio es tan grave el asunto como para que la traten así?_

* * *

En su camarote, Nico afinaba los últimos detalles para su presentación de esa noche. De tanto en tanto, miraba la fotografía de su familia que tenía en el velador. No podía evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, no tendría que trabajar en un crucero y podría haberse quedado en tierra haciendo prácticamente lo mismo. El punto era que en ese momento estaba en alta mar a cientos de kilómetros de sus seres queridos.

Como rezaba la vieja máxima del espectáculo, la función debía continuar.

 _\- Por lo menos podré estirar las piernas en tierra en cuanto lleguemos al puerto_ –pensó con anhelo.

* * *

El salón de eventos estaba lleno de pasajeras listas para escuchar la melodiosa voz de Nico. Como era de esperarse, Maki se encontraba en el lugar, pero ya no sentada en la barra como la vez anterior, sino en una mesa frente al escenario.

 _\- Espero que Nozomi haya podido hacer algo._

Todo estaba en posición. Solo faltaba la artista.

\- Maki-san…

Al voltearse, Maki vio a Saeko, y eso mismo le generó sentimientos encontrados. Si bien no podía decir que le desagradaba, lo ocurrido esa mañana seguía fresco en su memoria. Además, en lo único que quería concentrarse esa noche era en Nico.

\- Saeko-san.

\- Veo que estás libre. Creo que me quedaré a hacerte compañía, jeje.

La ojimorada no quería parecer grosera, así que no la echó.

\- La chica que canta tiene una hermosa voz –soltó la pelimagenta de repente.

\- Sí, la tiene –respondió la doctora casi sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Maki-san? ¿Hay algo que me estés ocultando?

\- Ah, Maki-chan, eres tú.

Nozomi y Eli salvaron a la pelirroja de responderle a su acompañante. Más aún, se sentaron en los asientos libres.

\- Nozomi, Eli. ¿Qué pasó?

\- Hablemos de eso después, ¿sí?

 _\- Estas indeseables están arruinando mi momento con Maki-san._

 _\- Por suerte pude evitar que Maki-chan se quede a solas con Saeko-chan._

 _\- No quiero que Nozomi salga lastimada, y tampoco quiero que se acerque mucho a Nishikino._

Las luces se atenuaron salvo por la del escenario. Ya era hora del espectáculo.

 _\- Por fin saldrá_ –pensó la doctora.

Al igual que la primera vez, Nico subió al escenario con un andar seguro. Vestía un elegante vestido de noche color rosa pálido salpicado de lentejuelas. Respecto a su cabello, lo tenía recogido en un moño.

Cuando la pelinegra comenzó a cantar, todas las presentes guardaron un respetuoso silencio. De un momento a otro, el lugar quedó envuelto por su delicada y agradable voz.

 _\- Tengo que conocerla sí o sí._

Llegado un punto de la presentación, específicamente en el clímax de una de las canciones, los morados ojos de Maki sintieron algo que anhelaban desde hacía unos días: la mirada rubí de Nico en ellos. En efecto, hubo un contacto visual que, aunque breve, causó un sinnúmero de sensaciones en el interior de la pelirroja.

La pelinegra, por su parte, también se percató de aquello, aunque no le dio mayor importancia.

Al terminar la presentación, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Las de la mesa de la pelirroja no lo sabían, pero las cuatro chicas del incidente de la piscina estaban presentes también en un sitio apartado del de ellas, con Rin aplaudiendo a rabiar ante la mirada reprobatoria de Umi. Al parecer, habían logrado hacer buenas migas.

\- ¡Bravo, bravo, _nya_!

\- No es necesario que exageres, Rin. Fue un buen show, pero no es para que reacciones así.

\- Rin-chan, creo que es mejor que te calmes un poco.

\- Tranquilas, la idea de este crucero es disfrutar. Umi-chan, no hay necesidad de fruncir el ceño –decía Kotori en un tono meloso.

Tras una reverencia, Nico dejó el escenario. Ante la situación, Maki miró de reojo a Nozomi, quien entendió de inmediato qué significaba aquella mirada.

\- De ahí te hablo –respondió susurrando.

* * *

Ya más entrada la noche, Maki se dirigió a su camarote. Saeko la acompañaba. En cuanto a Eli y Nozomi, se habían despedido de ellas hacía unos momentos, o, más bien, solo lo hizo la pelirroja.

\- _Y al final Nozomi no me dijo nada._

\- Maki-san, ¿has pensado en mi oferta de pasar juntas el día de mañana?

\- La verdad, no.

\- ¿Pero te gustaría?

\- Mmm…

\- Lo tomaré como un sí. Nos vemos al amanecer.

\- Pero…

Saeko se fue sin darle a Maki lo oportunidad de hablar.

\- … No pude decirle nada.

\- Deberías mantener tu distancia con esa chica.

\- ¡¿Nozomi?!

La pelimorada apareció frente a ella.

\- Pensé que ya te habías ido a tu camarote. ¿Y Eli?

\- Ella se quedó allá.

\- ¿No tendrás problemas por venir a hablar conmigo?

\- Tranquila, Maki-chan. La logré convencer –respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

Se produjo un breve silencio.

\- Te tengo noticias importantes, y tienen relación con Nicocchi.

La pelirroja se puso ansiosa.

\- Ella también aprovechará la escala para descansar un poco. Creo que por fin se ha presentado tu oportunidad de conocerla.

El corazón de Maki latía con fuerza. No podía creerlo: en unas horas más finalmente podría hablar con la pelinegra.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda, Nozomi.

\- No hay de qué, Maki-chan. Pero procura que Saeko-chan no se entere.

\- ¿Crees que reaccione mal?

\- Es lo más probable. Bueno, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer. Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana.

\- Buenas noches, Nozomi.

Ambas se dirigieron a sus respectivos camarotes.

 _\- No sé si Maki-chan ya se dio cuenta de que Saeko-chan está interesada en ella._

 _\- ¿Por qué Nozomi me dijo que mantuviera mi distancia de Saeko-san? Ya vi que tiene un carácter un tanto complicado, pero… supongo que no es en verdad una mala persona._

Al mismo tiempo, en un camarote alejado, alguien más tenía sus propios pensamientos.

 _\- Me merezco un descanso. Menos mal tengo autorización para unas minivacaciones en nuestro siguiente destino._

Una vez en su cama, la pelinegra tuvo un último pensamiento antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, sin saber que una pelirroja en su propio cuarto se decía lo mismo.

 _\- Ojalá mañana sea un buen día._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo. Espero con ansias sus comentarios, reviews, ideas, sugerencias y/o quejas.**

 **Hablando de comentarios, no puedo ignorar el incidente en el que me vi involucrado hace unos días. Mis seguidores de Facebook ya lo saben, pero para los que desconocen el tema, les cuento que una persona no registrada y que posteó con el nombre de RedMoon21 me insultó por un comentario que hice en otra historia. De antemano me disculpo si algo de lo que viene causa molestia en los lectores, pero la verdad es que el tema me enojó bastante, y si esa persona creía que dejaría pasar el hecho, se equivocó. Los que han recibido reviews míos saben que a veces puedo ser duro, pero siempre trato de mantener una atmósfera de respeto. Eso es justamente lo que esa persona, que se puso una "capa de superhéroe" que no le correspondía, no hizo para nada. Lo que encuentro el colmo de la desfachatez es que los mismos epítetos que usó en mi contra abundan en su propio comentario, y, de paso, me dan pie para pensar así de su persona. Si lee esto o no, me da lo mismo, pero que conste que mi respeto lo perdió permanentemente.  
**

 **Ambos reviews están en mi página. Saquen sus propias conclusiones.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	5. Cosas en Ko Samui

******(Advertencia: Esto es parte de una actualización masiva)******

 ** ** **Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Tras mucho tiempo sin actualizar, ha llegado un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Un par de cosas para destacar: primero, las chicas llegarán a su primer destino internacional; y segundo: se producirá algo que mucha gente estaba esperando. ¿Cómo se dará todo? Las respuestas las obtendrán ahora. Nos vemos abajo con más.******

* * *

 **Cosas en Ko Samui**

\- ¿Aló, papá?

\- Aló, hija. ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Pues… bien dentro de lo posible.

\- ¿Dentro de lo posible? ¿Cómo así?

\- Han pasado algunas cosas…, pero nada muy importante.

\- Espero que me estés diciendo la verdad.

\- Sí, sí, no te preocupes de más.

\- Bueno, te creeré. Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo ves a las chicas? ¿Alguna que haya captado tu atención?

\- … No sé si puede decirse eso. Hay algunas lindas, pero…

Maki no quiso seguir dando más detalles.

\- Bien, hija, respetaré tu decisión de no hablar, al menos por ahora.

La chica sintió un poco de vergüenza por las palabras de su padre.

\- Por cierto, ¿dónde estás ahora?

Ella respondió con fuerza:

\- En Tailandia.

* * *

La isla de Ko Samui, la segunda más turística del reino de Tailandia, solo por detrás de la más conocida Phuket, era el primer destino del crucero. Para Maki, significaba una gran oportunidad de conocer a Nico, la cantante que tanto la había cautivado y que también se tomaría un descanso allí, al menos de acuerdo a Nozomi. Eso sí, existía un problema del que tenía que encargarse: Saeko. Si la pelimagenta se enteraba de sus intenciones, de seguro haría un escándalo; recordaba cómo había tratado a la pobre Honoka hacía unos días por algo realmente insignificante.

\- Menos mal me las arreglé para evitar encontrarme con ella esta mañana.

Maki se había escapado de su camarote nada más llegar a tierra. Mientras hablaba por teléfono con su padre, aprovechaba de recorrer el lugar a solas. La visión de las playas la reconfortaba; no tenían nada que ver con las de Japón.

En medio de su ensimismamiento, recibió un mensaje de texto. Al ver el número, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Nozomi.

" _Maki-chan, Nicocchi se desocupará a la hora del almuerzo. Busca un lugar en el que nos podamos juntar"._

El corazón de la pelirroja comenzaba a latir con fuerza. Sus latidos se sentían como el galope de un caballo desbocado. No podía creerlo; cada vez estaba más cerca del ansiado encuentro.

El punto era qué hacer en el entretiempo. Por suerte, había cambiado algunos dólares y yenes por bahts nada más bajar del crucero, así que decidió subirse a un _songthaew_ , un vehículo local. No fue la única, eso sí, que tuvo la misma idea.

\- ¡Maki-chan, espéranos, _nya_!

\- ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Rin y Hanayo corrían desesperadas tratando de abordar el mismo vehículo que la ojimorada. Ella las reconoció.

\- Son ustedes…, eh… Eh…

\- Qué mala eres, Maki-chan. Nosotras sí nos acordamos de tu nombre. ¿Verdad, Kayo-chin?

\- Eso creo, Rin-chan –respondió Hanayo frotándose la muñeca que la pelinaranja había sujetado sin mucha delicadeza al correr.

\- ¡Somos Rin Hoshizora y Hanayo Koizumi, _nya_!

\- Rin… Hanayo… Procuraré no olvidarlo. Disculpen mi mala memoria.

\- Estás disculpada. No podría enojarme con la persona que me salvó la vida, _nya_.

Las tres abordaron el _songthaew_ y se dispusieron a recorrer la isla.

\- ¿Alguna idea de qué hacer? –preguntó la doctora.

\- En el barco escuché que había una estatua gigante de Buda que puede visitarse a cualquier hora y es la atracción turística más visitada de Ko Samui –respondió Hanayo.

\- No sé si me interese eso –dijo Rin–. Lo que yo quiero es nadar un poco; no vamos a estar mucho tiempo aquí.

\- Creo que Kotori-chan y Umi-chan iban a ir a la playa.

\- Kotori… Umi… Ah, ya recuerdo. Son las chicas que aparecieron después de que te rescaté de la piscina.

\- Exacto, Maki-chan. Después del incidente, hemos estado conversando. Son muy simpáticas, _nya_.

Maki se dio cuenta al observarlas más cuidadosamente que Rin era alocada y espontánea, mientras que Hanayo era tímida y tranquila; y aun así se llevaban bien entre ellas. No solo eso, también era fácil hablar con ellas, en especial con Rin, mucho más locuaz que su compañera de viaje.

\- Tengo una pregunta: ¿ustedes son novias?

Mientras la pelinaranja ponía una mueca de incomodidad acompañada de un leve sonrojo, la castaña agachaba la mirada casi con vergüenza. Ese tema era uno que evitaban conversar con otras personas.

\- No, no… Somos amigas, solo amigas –respondió Hanayo.

"Amigas". Aquella palabra había sido del gusto de Rin durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora era algo que le dolía. Ya no quería seguir siendo la amiga de la chica de lentes: quería más. Pero aunque trataba insistentemente de demostrar que sus sentimientos ya no eran los mismos, no había logrado cruzar la línea porque no se lo permitían.

\- Sí… Solo somos amigas –repitió Rin con un dejo de tristeza en la voz–. Pero mejor cambiemos el tema. Queremos saber más de ti, _nya_ –dijo tratando de sonar más alegre.

Maki no vio nada extraño en el repentino cambio de comportamiento de la chica de cabello corto y decidió contarles un poco de su vida. Temas como su trabajo, cómo les reveló su sexualidad a sus padres y cosas por el estilo salieron a la luz. Ni ella misma se daba cuenta, pero de a poco se estaba abriendo a personas ajenas de su familia, cosa impensada unas semanas antes.

\- Es su turno. Es lo justo, ¿no?

Rin fue la primera en hablar. Entre las cosas que contó estaban el hecho de que era profesora de educación física en una escuela primaria y que sus padres aceptaban su lesbianismo sin problemas. En lo que respectaba a Hanayo, era columnista de una revista de espectáculos y acompañaba a Rin en el viaje por ser su mejor amiga. Lo de descubrir su sexualidad, eso sí, lo dejó en reserva.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes novia, _nya_?

\- No, no tengo.

\- Esa chica que estaba contigo la otra vez… Tú dijiste que era una conocida, ¿cierto? –preguntó Hanayo.

\- ¿Saeko-san? Sí. La conocí en el barco.

 _\- Esa chica da algo de miedo, no sé por qué_ –pensó la castaña.

\- Pero no hablemos de ella ahora.

Maki quería concentrarse en otras cosas mientras estuviera en Ko Samui, y la número uno tenía que ver con cierta cantante de cabellos negros. En el entretiempo, disfrutaría de los paisajes que la isla tenía para ofrecer.

* * *

\- Umi-chan, insisto en que debiste usar el traje de baño que te compré.

\- ¡No pienso usar ropa tan indecente, Kotori! Con este estoy conforme.

\- Buu, Umi-chan.

Kotori y Umi disfrutaban de una de las playas más populares de Ko Samui. Más bien, era Kotori la que lo hacía; Umi no dejaría que su pajarita se convirtiera en el centro de las miradas por usar bikini, así que actuaba tanto de madre regañona por la "indecencia" de su vestuario como de comando lista para la acción con cualquiera que intentara pasarse de listo.

\- ¡Ven, vamos a nadar! –exclamó la peligris mientras sonreía. Había visto a su amada ojeándola de tanto en tanto y la notaba un tanto embobada por su delicado cuerpo.

A pesar de que no le gustaba que Kotori se exhibiera mucho, Umi no podía sentirse más feliz por tenerla a su lado. No entendía por qué su familia era incapaz de aceptar su felicidad; ellos sabían que la ojiámbar era una buena chica, dulce como pocas e incapaz de dañar gratuitamente a alguien, y aun así no eran capaces de tratarla como lo que era: su novia, ya no una simple amiga.

\- ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Kotori recibió a Umi con juguetonas salpicaduras de agua, y si bien la peliazul se quejó por la sorpresiva mojada, en el fondo disfrutaba aquello. Ver tan contenta a la peligris la ponía contenta a ella también; no era fácil tratar con una personalidad tan fuerte como la suya, pero para Kotori, eso era solo parte del encanto, y no tenía ningún problema con ello, pues sabía cómo calmarla.

\- Umi-chan…

\- ¿Sí?

Aprovechando la distracción del agua, Kotori se acercó a su novia y le dio un romántico beso en los labios; y aunque al principio Umi quedó pasmada, lentamente cedió ante la muestra de afecto de su amada, cerrando los ojos y aumentando la intensidad.

\- Te amo mucho, Umi-chan –dijo la ojiámbar en cuanto se separaron.

\- Yo también te amo, Kotori.

Fue entonces que la peliazul recordó que la playa era un lugar público. Resultado: el rostro se le puso rojo por la vergüenza.

\- ¡Ah, te besé enfrente de todos! ¡Eso es indecente!

\- Entonces quiero más indecencia –dijo la pajarita volviendo a abalanzarse sobre los labios de Umi.

Aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, la ojimarrón habría aceptado que las cosas subieran de tono, eso si no estuviesen a la intemperie. Además, no quería tener problemas con la ley en un país extranjero.

\- ¿Sabes, Umi-chan? Me has hecho muy feliz trayéndome a la playa, así que antes de irnos, visitaremos un lugar que tú quieras.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cualquier lugar?

\- Sí. Tú solo di uno.

Umi lo pensó un poco. Finalmente, puso una cara de determinación: ya había elegido algo.

\- Tengo en mente un sitio…, pero no sé si te gustará.

\- Yo estaré bien con lo que elijas, Umi-chan. Tú siempre tratas de complacerme en todo; ahora es mi turno de hacerlo.

\- Entonces… –Hizo una pausa– quiero ir a…

* * *

\- ¡De verdad que es grande, _nya_!

\- Mucho…, Rin… chan…

Maki, Rin y Hanayo se encontraban frente al gran Buda de Ko Samui, una de las principales atracciones turísticas de la isla. Debido a que habían tenido que subir una enorme escalera para llegar a la estatua, la pelirroja y la chica de lentes estaban cansadas y trataban de recuperar el aire. Rin, por otra parte, lucía fresca como lechuga.

\- ¿Por… qué… subiste… las escaleras… corriendo…? –preguntó Maki en medio de su agotamiento.

\- Me gusta entrenar cuando tengo oportunidad. Recuerda, soy profesora de educación física, _nya_.

\- … Y aun así… casi te ahogas…

\- ¡Oye, eso dolió!

Un detalle importante a mencionar era que las tres estaban descalzas en ese momento. Por reglas del templo, estaba prohibido usar zapatos en la zona del Buda.

 _\- En verdad es una estatua enorme_ –pensó la pelirroja alzando la mirada.

Aunque no era una persona religiosa, Maki pensó que no estaba de más pedir un poco de ayuda espiritual. Cerró los ojos y pidió que todo le saliera bien en su encuentro con Nico.

\- Maki-chan, ¿qué haces? –preguntó Rin.

\- ¿Eh? Nada, nada, tonterías mías –respondió la aludida mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. Por lo demás, ya lucía más recuperada.

En ese mismo momento, se escuchó el sonido de un celular. Las tres chicas reaccionaron a él; resultó ser el de Maki. No era una llamada, eso sí, sino un mensaje enviado por Nozomi.

" _Maki-chan, Nicocchi acaba de quedar libre. ¿Dónde nos juntamos?"_

 _\- Cierto, no se me ha ocurrido un lugar de reunión aún. ¿Dónde podría ser?_

Había restaurantes en el sector, pero la doctora no se sentía muy cómoda de almorzar en un lugar donde las estaba mirando un Buda. Entonces, recordó que en la playa había algunos locales que se veían buenos; en alguno de ellos se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

" _Veámonos en la playa, cerca de donde está el crucero. Llegaré en un rato"._

\- Maki-chan, ¿estás hablando con alguien, nya?

\- … Algo así. Voy a reunirme con una chica, así que debo irme.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? –preguntó Rin.

\- No será necesario.

\- Pero…

Hanayo le hizo un gesto a su amiga que la hizo desistir.

\- Muy bien, entonces nos veremos en el crucero, _nya_.

\- Sí, nos vemos en unas horas. Adiós, chicas.

\- Adiós, Maki-chan.

\- Adiós, Maki-chan, _nya_.

La ojimorada dejó el templo, no sin antes volver a ponerse su calzado. Posteriormente tomó un taxi para dirigirse a la playa.

 _\- To the beach, please_ –le dijo al conductor en inglés, pues no sabía tailandés.

* * *

De vuelta al lugar del Buda, Rin y Hanayo planeaban sus siguientes pasos.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos, Rin-chan?

\- Supongo que comer. Ya me está dando hambre.

Las chicas eligieron un local en el área y esperaron a que las atendieran. Cuando finalmente llegó el mesero, tuvieron que valerse de un rudimentario inglés para hacerse entender. El almuerzo elegido: fideos y arroz al estilo thai.

\- Buen provecho –dijeron ambas al unísono.

Mientras ambas degustaban su comida, Hanayo vio a unos cuantos monjes budistas caminar por ahí. Después le echó un vistazo rápido a su amiga Rin y empezó a pensar que entre aquellos hombres y la pelinaranja había cierta similitud: para los budistas, la paz, la serenidad y la paciencia eran valores que debían cultivar; y si bien Rin no era especialmente serena, sí había tenido que ser paciente con algo específico: la respuesta de Hanayo a sus sentimientos. La castaña seguía dándole vueltas al asunto; no quería darle falsas esperanzas a la chica de la muletilla, pero tampoco quería decirle que no a la ligera; debía darse cuenta pronto si era gay o no, porque muchas cosas estaban en juego.

 _\- Señor Buda, ¿podría darme una mano?_ –pensó mirando en dirección al templo.

En una tienda cercana, una chica compraba un amuleto. Bajo su rubia melena, se asomaban unos cuantos mechones castaños.

* * *

\- Sí, mamá, ahora estoy en Tailandia… Sí, estoy bien, ¿y tú?... ¿Y mis hermanos?... Mamá, sabes que tardaré mucho en volver. No me siento cómoda en Japón después de todo lo que pasó… Sí, sí… Cambiando de tema, ¿has estado recibiendo el dinero que te envío?... ¿Sí?... Excelente… Sí, sí, claro que sé cuidarme… Sí, yo también te quiero mucho. Adiós, saluda a mis hermanos por mí.

\- Y Nicocchi, ¿cómo está tu madre?

\- Está bien. Trabajando bastante, pero bien. Por suerte sí le está llegando el dinero que le envío y eso me tranquiliza.

\- Tu madre no es la única que trabaja mucho. Tú también deberías tomar un descanso –dijo Eli.

\- Eso es lo que voy a hacer ahora.

\- Me refiero a que de verdad te tomes un descanso, lejos del crucero y de alta mar.

\- Me niego rotundamente –replicó Nico secamente–. Ahora estoy muy bien; puedo hacer lo que amo, conocer lugares exóticos… Estar lejos de mi familia es de lo único que podría quejarme, pero de lo demás… –Hizo un sonido similar a una trompetilla.

Nozomi y Eli la miraron de reojo y luego lo hicieron entre sí.

\- No sigamos hablando de eso. Ahora mismo estamos en Ko Samui y no pienso dejar que el día se me pase así como así.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer? Ya es la hora del almuerzo, después de todo –señaló Nozomi.

\- Me parece buena idea.

\- ¿Y a qué local iremos? –preguntó Eli.

\- Me gustaría uno en la playa. Me apetece comida marina.

Lo que Nico no sabía era que su amiga pelimorada se había contactado en secreto con cierta doctora pelirroja mientras hablaba con su madre. El encuentro entre ambas se aproximaba.

\- Como quieras…, pero te daré mi plato a ti si se exceden con lo agridulce, ¿oíste?

\- Vaya, vaya, así que Nicocchi está preocupada por mi alimentación. Quiere darme de su comida. ¿No es tierno, Elicchi?

La cantante lanzó un bufido, mientras que su rubia amiga hacía una mueca de sonrisa.

 _\- Solo espera un poco más, Maki-chan_ –pensó Nozomi.

* * *

 _\- Thank you_ –le agradeció Maki al taxista, tras lo cual le dio algunos bahts.

El viaje no había sido muy largo, algo que agradecía. Ahí estaba, en la playa en la que comenzó su estadía en Tailandia. Había muchos locales para escoger, pero al final optó por uno que, aunque no era muy grande, parecía de buena categoría. Por suerte, había letreros en inglés en medio de los escritos en tailandés, así que algo podía entender.

Ya elegido el sitio, le envió un mensaje a Nozomi para que se reunieran.

Al entrar, pudo ver que no había nadie más. Algunas decoraciones típicas del país adornaban paredes y rincones. Además, había unas cuantas mesas que no eran exactamente las que se encontrarían en un restorán de lujo.

Un cuadro en particular captó la atención de Maki. En él salían dos estatuas femeninas con ropas de soldados antiguos. Abajo, escrito con letras latinas, estaba la palabra "Phuket".

\- Buenas tardes, señorita –saludó una cascada voz masculina en inglés.

\- Eh…, buenas tardes –respondió ella en el mismo idioma. Al parecer, se habían dado cuenta de que era extranjera.

\- ¿Va a ordenar algo?

\- Sí, sí. Pero estoy esperando a más gente.

\- No hay problema. Venga, la llevaré a una mesa.

Una vez ubicada, la pelirroja comenzó a revisar la carta.

\- Disculpe la intromisión, pero ¿usted viene en ese crucero que llegó hoy?

\- … Eh…

Maki no sabía qué responder. Si decía la respuesta equivocada, el viejo podría molestarse.

\- ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

\- Por nada en especial. Es solo que muchas mujeres que viajan en los cruceros de esa compañía suelen venir a comer aquí, y varias de ellas se enfocan en esa foto que usted estaba viendo.

La pelirroja se sintió descubierta.

\- Tranquila, no tengo nada contra ustedes. Solo le digo que tenga cuidado mientras esté en este país; muchos consideran a Tailandia como un paraíso para los homosexuales, pero todavía hay mucha discriminación. Téngalo presente.

\- … Lo haré.

Entonces, la conversación pasó a otro tema.

\- Por cierto, señor, ¿qué tiene de especial esa foto que mencionó?

\- Ah, sí. En ella aparece el monumento a Chan y Mook, que está en la isla de Phuket.

\- ¿Chan y Mook?

\- Sí. De acuerdo a la tradición, ambas eran hermanas y vivieron en una época en la que el país estaba en guerra con los birmanos. Chan era la esposa del gobernador de Phuket, pero enviudó en ese período, por lo que los birmanos intentaron hacerse con el control de la isla. Fue entonces que Chan y Mook, disfrazadas de hombres, les hicieron frente liderando a las tropas locales. Disfrazaron también a las demás mujeres de Phuket para darles una falsa impresión a los birmanos, y tras cinco semanas de lucha, obtuvieron la victoria.

\- Es increíble –señaló Maki.

\- Para nosotros los tailandeses, ellas son figuras que inspiran mucho respeto. Por eso tengo esa foto aquí.

Dándole vueltas a la historia, la chica japonesa comenzó a encontrar similitudes con lo acontecido en su propia vida; no era exactamente un calco, pero al igual que las hermanas, ella también había tenido sus luchas y había salido airosa; y suponía que no era la única en el barco con vivencias similares.

\- ¿Qué tal, Maki-chan?

La voz de Nozomi se hizo presente en el local, sorprendiendo a la ojimorada; su esposa Eli sujetaba fuertemente su mano mientras miraba a la doctora con ojos de puñal; y detrás de ambas, estaba ella, la chica que esperaba. Al verla más de cerca, Maki comprobó que Nico era más baja de lo que aparentaba. Por lo mismo, se despertaban en ella ganas de abrazarla y protegerla.

\- Nozomi, ¿quién es ella? –preguntó la cantante.

\- Ella es Maki-chan, una amiga que conocí en el barco.

Maki lucía algo nerviosa al finalmente tenerla tan cerca. Nico, por otra parte, no parecía mostrar interés alguno.

\- ¿Ellas son las personas que esperaba? –preguntó el dueño del local repentinamente.

\- ¿Eh? Sí, sí, sí –respondió la pelirroja viéndose sorprendida.

\- Señoritas, siéntense por favor. Enseguida las atiendo.

Nozomi fue la única que lo entendió. Eli y Nico, por otra parte, solo atinaron a mover la cabeza confundidas.

No pasó mucho para que las cuatro terminaran con platos de pescado al estilo thai frente a ellas.

\- Me sorprende que Eli te haya dejado acercarte a una chica desconocida, Nozomi –señaló Nico. La mirada de la rubia, eso sí, señalaba lo molesta que estaba con todo; no quería hablar únicamente para evitar un escándalo.

\- La convencí de que no era una amenaza.

 _\- Acercarse a Nishikino ahora es peligroso. Esa perra de Masuko podría estar en cualquier parte, y lo último que quiero es que Nozomi salga lastimada. Que esto se dé rápido para terminar pronto._

Maki no sabía qué decir. Sentía cómo los nervios se la comían viva, pero quería dejar una buena impresión.

\- M-Mi nombre es Maki Nishikino. Es un placer conocerte –dijo haciendo acopio de valor.

\- Soy Nico Yazawa, la cantante principal del crucero y amiga de este par –Señaló a Eli y Nozomi.

Al parecer, las cosas habían empezado con el pie derecho.

* * *

\- Umi-chan, me siento fuera de lugar.

\- Prometiste que vendríamos a un sitio al que quisiera ir, Kotori. Si tienes miedo, aférrate a mí; no dejaré que nada malo te pase.

Kotori y Umi se encontraban en un estadio de muay thai viendo un combate. La peliazul practicaba artes marciales desde muy niña y era muy hábil en varios estilos, sobre todo en el kendo. Por lo mismo, tenía ganas de ver la forma de combate tailandesa por excelencia en vivo y en directo.

\- Esto estaría lleno si estuviésemos en Bangkok –hizo notar al ver que había tribunas vacías.

Eran un poco pasadas las seis de la tarde y no quedaba mucho para que el crucero zarpara, por lo que no podrían quedarse a ver el evento principal. A pesar de eso, el combate que se estaba llevando a cabo despertaba el alma de guerrera de Umi, quien se veía muy entusiasmada. Kotori, por otra parte, se abrazaba a su novia. Había algo en el ambiente que la inquietaba; quizás el hecho de que se hiciesen apuestas legales e ilegales de la pelea, algo muy común en Tailandia; quizás la gente de apariencia sospechosa que estaba en el público (la chica sabía muy bien que el país tenía problemas con el tráfico de drogas y la prostitución). Sea lo que fuere, prefería estar abrazada a Umi.

\- ¡Mira ese rodillazo! ¡Puede ser clave! –señaló Umi mientras veía a uno de los peleadores tambalearse.

\- Umi-chan, ¿cuánto queda de esto?

\- Si la pelea sigue a este ritmo, no mucho.

En efecto, el luchador cayó a la lona y no pudo continuar.

\- Fue una pelea muy interesante. ¿Qué opinas, Kotori?

\- Pues… supongo que sí –respondió un poco nerviosa.

La peliazul sonrió, tomó la mano de su amada y ambas dejaron el recinto.

\- Kotori…

\- ¿Sí, Umi-chan?

\- No necesitas decir cosas solo para agradarme.

La peligris bajó la mirada y se sonrojó.

\- Sé que no le prestaste atención a la pelea.

\- … No me gustan esas cosas.

Tras verificar que estaban solas, Umi tomó el rostro de Kotori y le dio un largo beso en la boca.

\- Gracias por venir conmigo a pesar de todo.

El sonrojo de Kotori se hizo más notorio.

\- Vamos, hay que volver al crucero.

\- Umi-chan…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo.

\- En nuestra próxima parada, ¿podrías… usar el bikini que te compré?

\- No abuses, Kotori.

 _\- Onegai_.

\- …

* * *

\- Muchas gracias, Tsubasa-chan.

\- No hay de qué, Honoka.

En el comedor del crucero, Tsubasa y Honoka conversaban sobre las vivencias de ese día. Para entonces, ya había anochecido.

\- Es una lástima que no hayas podido salir del barco. Había cosas muy interesantes para ver.

\- La gente de cocina siempre está muy ocupada. No podemos tomar pausas muy largas, porque no habría comida para las personas a bordo.

\- Sí, lo supuse… Trabajar en un crucero de verdad es muy demandante.

\- Lo es, pero a mí me gusta. Conocer gente, viajar gratis, comer comida que no podrías encontrar en tu casa… Todo eso es algo que disfruto mucho.

\- Puedo percibirlo.

La pelijengibre sonrió.

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo fue que terminaste trabajando aquí? No es que quiera ser indiscreta, pero tengo curiosidad.

Honoka iba a responder, pero la llegada de más chicas la obligó a enfocarse en su trabajo y no pudo seguir conversando con Tsubasa.

\- Lo siento, Tsubasa-chan, pero debo atender gente. Ya te contaré todo en otro momento.

\- Claro, lo entiendo. Nos vemos después.

\- Nos vemos, y otra vez gracias por el amuleto.

Honoka se alejó de la mesa de la artista y fue a atender a las recién llegadas. En medio de su andar, se llevó la mano al bolsillo; allí estaba un amuleto de la buena suerte que Tsubasa había comprado para ella en el templo del Buda gigante.

 _\- Tsubasa-chan es una buena chica. Y yo que pensaba que los artistas eran personas distantes_ –pensó con una enorme sensación de alegría en su interior.

* * *

Maki regresó sola al crucero. El que se vislumbraba como su día soñado terminó dejándole un mal sabor de boca.

 _\- Esa enana resultó ser más desagradable de lo que pensaba._

Lo único que quería era encerrarse en su camarote y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

 _Horas antes._

\- M-Mi nombre es Maki Nishikino. Es un placer conocerte –dijo haciendo acopio de valor.

\- Soy Nico Yazawa, la cantante principal del crucero y amiga de este par –Señaló a Eli y Nozomi.

\- ¿Sabes, Nicocchi? A Maki-chan le gustó mucho tu forma de cantar. Ha visto tus dos actuaciones y le causaste una gran impresión –reveló Nozomi haciendo que la pelirroja tuviera el mismo color en su cara.

La réplica, eso sí, no fue lo que la doctora esperaba.

\- Por supuesto que esa reacción es la que debió haber tenido. Soy una artista excepcional, después de todo.

Aquel tono presuntuoso comenzó a hacerle ruido a Maki. La Nico del escenario lucía como una chica delicada y que requería protección, pero la que estaba viendo no se asemejaba en nada a aquella.

\- Que esté trabajando en un crucero fue algo que se dio por circunstancias que yo no busqué. Mi destino es estar en los grandes escenarios con miles de admiradores aclamándome. Las luces, la fama, eso es lo que me espera... y lo lograré algún día –aseguró con una impresionante arrogancia.

\- Pues con esa actitud tienes suerte de no estar cantando en la calle –dijo Maki con dureza.

La pelinegra quedó pasmada.

\- ¡¿Quién te crees tú para hablarme así?! ¡¿Acaso sabes algo de música?!

\- ¡Más que tú! ¡Para tu información, sé tocar piano y he participado en competencias! ¡Apuesto a que tú ni siquiera has ido de público a eventos así!

Nico se puso a la defensiva.

\- Ya entiendo. De seguro eres una niña rica y mimada que lo tiene todo. Debí imaginármelo por tu apellido. Nishikino, ¿verdad? Tienes relación con el hospital, ¿no es así?

Maki no respondió. El desconcierto le impedía hablar.

\- El silencio es una respuesta en este caso.

\- Nicocchi, ¿no crees que te estás pasando? Elicchi, ayúdame.

\- Nozomi, si a Nico no le agrada Nishikino, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Lo mejor es que dejemos el asunto hasta aquí.

\- Elicchi…

\- Tú nunca entenderás las cosas. Nunca –dijo Nico para terminar.

No podía afirmarlo, pero para la doctora, las últimas palabras de la cantante cargaban mucha rabia y dolor.

El resto del almuerzo fue bastante incómodo. Al terminar, las tres amigas se fueron por su lado, mientras que Maki se quedó sola.

\- Me disculpo por los problemas que te causó Nicocchi, Maki-chan. Hablaremos luego –dijo Nozomi antes de irse, haciendo una reverencia al dejar de hablar.

* * *

 _Presente._

 _\- Y tan tranquila que se veía._

Si había una palabra para describir la situación completa, esa era "caos". Todo se dio muy rápido y sin previo aviso, incluso podría describir la situación como casi irreal.

\- ¡Maki-san!

La voz de Saeko se dejó oír en la cubierta, haciendo que Maki detuviera su andar.

\- Maki-san, prometiste que tú y yo estaríamos juntas el día de hoy. ¿Por qué te fuiste por tu cuenta?

\- … Ahora no quiero hablar.

\- ¡Dímelo! –exclamó haciendo un puchero.

Como ya estaba alterada, la respuesta de la doctora no fue amable.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Lo menos que quiero ahora es hablar! ¡Además, nunca te prometí pasar el día contigo! ¡Eso tú lo pensaste!

Antes de dejar a la pelimagenta sola, Maki dijo:

\- No tengo ganas de ver a nadie en este momento, así que no me molestes.

Saeko se quedó anonadada mientras veía a la pelirroja alejarse y dirigirse a su camarote.

* * *

\- Nicocchi, no fuiste nada amable con Maki-chan. Ella no te conoce, no sabe nada de ti… De seguro le diste una mala impresión –dijo Nozomi con calma pero claramente reprochando a su amiga.

\- Que piense lo que quiera de mí, no quiero ser amiga de nadie. Me basta con ustedes dos.

\- Nozomi, ya escuchaste. Desde que conociste a Nishikino, no hemos podido disfrutar apropiadamente nuestra luna de miel. Lo mejor será que acabes con esto y nos enfoquemos en nosotras –comentó Eli.

\- Elicchi…

\- Sé que eres una persona que se preocupa de los otros más que de sí misma, pero por una vez piensa más en ti. ¿Recuerdas acaso cómo te trató…?

\- Elicchi, no toquemos ese tema por ahora.

\- Pero…

\- Vayamos a nuestro camarote. Hay cosas en las que tengo que pensar. Ah, y Nicocchi, tú también deberías pensar en cómo trataste a Maki-chan. Creo que le debes una disculpa.

Eli y Nozomi dejaron el camarote de Nico, quien se sentó en la cama con la mirada gacha. A su mente llegaron imágenes que no quería revivir, pero fue inevitable hacerlo.

 _\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Cómo pudiste?_ –preguntaba una desconsolada pelinegra en un vívido recuerdo.

La arrogancia y el dolor le habían jugado una mala pasada ese día.

* * *

 **Hemos llegado al final de este capítulo. Recuerden dejar sus reviews y sugerencias para el futuro.**

 **Para poder escribir esto, tuve que documentarme y leer comentarios de gente que viajó a Ko Samui. Las opiniones sobre la isla eran bastante polarizadas; hubo gente a la que le encantó, otros algo más indiferentes y otros que simplemente la odiaron. Para esta historia, traté de que las chicas no lo pasaran tan mal.  
**

 **La historia de Chan y Mook no es un invento mío. De verdad existe en la tradición tailandesa y las estatuas efectivamente están en la isla de Phuket. También existe el templo del Buda gigante, que es una atracción turística muy visitada en la isla. Hubo otras cosas que pude haber puesto, pero que al final descarté, como el llamado monje momificado y las Rocas del Abuelo y la Abuela. Para más información, buscar en Internet.**

 **Déjenme decirles, además, que he leído todos sus comentarios acerca de Saeko y muchos opinan que es irritante y que quieren que la arroje por la borda. A toda esa gente, quiero decirle una cosa:... MISIÓN CUMPLIDA. Ya han visto su faceta posesiva y celosa, pero todavía no ha mostrado su peor cara. Por lo mismo, aún no puedo deshacerme de ella. A esta altura, supongo que ya lo saben: Saeko es la villana de esta historia; y no puedo sacar al villano de escena tan pronto.  
**

 **Cambiando de tema, seguramente se preguntarán por qué tardé tanto. A las personas que no me siguen en Facebook, les cuento que durante un par de meses estuve participando en un concurso de cuentos de otra página, por lo que me enfoqué ciento por ciento a él. Originalmente, no actualizaría nada hasta pasado julio, pero el problema fue que la historia con la que competía no fluía de forma natural y a veces tenía que hacer malabares para terminar los capítulos (exigían un mínimo de palabras). Por lo mismo, decidí dejar la competencia y volver a enfocarme en esto y en mis obras originales pendientes. Los capítulos que alcancé a terminar siguen en la otra página por si alguien los quiere leer; tal vez algún día pueda concluir esa historia.**

 **Por último, les informo que ahora tengo una cuenta de Wattpad. En ella tengo todos los fics que he publicado y también algo de material propio.**

 **No se olviden de seguirme en Facebook.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	6. Una película de mi vida

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Tras pensar mucho en cómo continuar esta historia, llegó el chispazo de inspiración y salió esto que ojalá sea de su agrado. ¿Qué habrá pasado tras la escala en Tailandia? No los dejo con la duda. Nos vemos abajo con más.**

* * *

 **Una película de mi vida**

El crucero había dejado atrás Tailandia y se dirigía a su siguiente destino. La luz del sol caía sobre el océano, y su reflejo en la superficie del agua destellaba como brillantina.

En uno de los camarotes, una rubia y una pelimorada despertaban tras una noche de sueño.

\- Buenos días, Elicchi.

\- Buenos días, Nozomi –dijo Eli lanzando un profundo bostezo.

\- ¿Cómo amaneció mi chica favorita? –preguntó la pelimorada mientras abrazaba a su esposa y le daba un beso en los labios.

\- Bien…, dentro de lo posible.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Después de lo que pasó en el restorán en Tailandia, creo que vas a dedicarte a solucionar las cosas entre Nico y Nishikino. Se suponía que este viaje era por nuestra luna de miel, no para que hagas de casamentera.

\- No lo haré, Elicchi.

Lo dicho por Nozomi sorprendió a la rubia.

\- ¿Acaso escuché mal, Nozomi? ¿No lo harás?

\- Eso dije. Este es un asunto que Nicocchi debe resolver sola; ella fue la que actuó de mala manera y es ella la que debe disculparse con Maki-chan, sin intermediarios.

Eli esbozó una mueca de sonrisa.

\- Así que hoy soy solo de Elicchi.

Esas palabras, esas simples palabras fueron como un bálsamo para el corazón de la rubia, quien instintivamente se lanzó sobre Nozomi y la besó de una manera muy pasional.

\- Parece que Elicchi tiene muchas ganas –dijo en un tono sugerente tras separar los labios.

\- … ¿Y qué si eso es verdad? –preguntó la rubia en tono tímido–. Hace días que quería tenerte solo para mí.

\- Elicchi pervertida.

\- Mira quién lo dice.

Nozomi emitió una risilla. Si no fuera porque había un horario para el desayuno, perfectamente la pelimorada habría dejado que la situación subiera de tono; el estómago de ambas les dio a entender que necesitaban llenarlo.

\- Parece que alguien tiene hambre.

\- Lo mismo puedo decir de ti.

Las chicas se levantaron de la cama.

\- Voy primero a la ducha –dijo Eli.

\- Bien, Elicchi. Mientras tanto, prepararé mi ropa.

La rubia se dirigió al baño con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. En tanto, Nozomi se puso a pensar en lo acontecido en Ko Samui.

 _\- Maki-chan, ojalá no pienses mal de Nicocchi. Lamento no poder ayudarte en esta ocasión, pero es ella la que debe arreglar las cosas contigo. Además, también he descuidado un poco a Elicchi y quiero pasar más tiempo con ella._

Después de que ambas chicas se bañaron y arreglaron, salieron de su camarote en dirección al comedor.

\- Por cierto, Elicchi…, tal vez no desayunamos como querías…, pero eso no significa que no podamos cenar así –dijo Nozomi moviendo las cejas. La reacción de Eli fue ponerse roja como tomate.

\- N-N-Nozomi, no tan alto.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Si fueras un poco menos celosa, la gente se daría cuenta de la hermosa persona que eres en verdad, y no lo digo solo por tu cara o tu cuerpo.

\- … Ya sabes las circunstancias por las que pasé; tú las viviste conmigo. No permitiré que ninguna otra mujer te aparte de mí.

La pelimorada agachó la mirada con un poco de tristeza.

\- Pero ahora no quiero discutir. Ojalá todavía queden panecillos de chocolate –dijo Eli tratando de enfocarse en el desayuno.

 _\- Elicchi, sabes que te amo; pero me gustaría que cambiaras un poquito, ¿sí?_ –pensó Nozomi mientras veía de reojo a su esposa.

* * *

En el comedor, ya había varias pasajeras reunidas. Una de ellas era Tsubasa, la cual, a pesar de su peluca rubia, seguía siendo reconocible para Honoka, quien se acercó a atenderla.

\- ¡Tsubasa-chan!

\- Buenos días, Honoka.

\- Me alegra verte. ¿Qué te vas a servir?

\- Quiero un té y unos panecillos de miel.

\- Enseguida.

La artista comenzó a ojear el ambiente que la rodeaba tan pronto la pelijengibre se dirigió a la cocina. Mujeres de todas las edades se veían en las mesas, aunque en su mayoría eran chicas jóvenes: algunas alimentaban a otras en ademán romántico, otras simplemente conversaban en plan de amigas y otras, como ella, estaban solas, metidas en sus propios asuntos.

 _\- Justamente porque estoy sola es que me convencieron de abordar este barco._

Tsubasa era la líder de A-RISE, una de las bandas más conocidas de Japón en ese momento. Seguidas por una gran fanaticada, las tres integrantes del grupo, Tsubasa Kira, Anju Yuuki y Erena Toudou, solían ser la comidilla de la prensa rosa que, siguiendo la tónica, trataba de emparejar a las chicas con hombres del espectáculo que casi nunca conocían en persona.

La realidad era otra, muy, muy distinta.

Anju y Erena tenían una relación desde hacía tiempo; de hecho, ya estaban saliendo antes de que el grupo se formara. La disquera dejó que ambas siguieran siendo novias con la única condición de que aquello no se hiciera público. Tsubasa, por otra parte, tenía la misma orientación que sus amigas, solo que no tenía ningún compromiso. Sabía que si los fans se enteraban, podría tener problemas, pero aun así deseaba que el amor le sonriera como a Anju y a Erena. Fueron ellas las que le sugirieron abordar el crucero en busca de una potencial pareja, aunque, por supuesto, empacó algunas cosas para ocultar su identidad; que Honoka la descubriera fue algo fortuito, y agradecía que ella fuera la única persona en el barco que sabía la verdad.

 _\- Qué suerte tienen ellas de que nadie las conozca en Italia. No necesitan usar disfraz en vacaciones…, a diferencia de mí_ –pensó.

\- Aquí está tu orden, Tsubasa-chan –La pelijengibre apareció con el té y los panecillos.

\- Gracias, Honoka.

La aludida sonrió.

\- Por cierto, tú y yo quedamos con una conversación pendiente. Ibas a contarme cómo fue que terminaste trabajando aquí… Claro, si no estás muy ocupada ahora.

Honoka echó un vistazo a las mesas y determinó que las demás meseras podrían manejar la situación sin problemas.

\- Creo que puedo quedarme contigo por un minuto o dos, je, je.

La ojiazul se sentó para conversar con Tsubasa.

\- Mi familia es dueña de una tienda de dulces. Ellos esperaban que cuando creciera, me hiciera cargo del negocio; pero yo quería algo diferente para mi vida.

Honoka habló también sobre su hermana menor, una chica un tanto enojona pero cariñosa en el fondo. Según su relato, era ella la que estaba realmente interesada en heredar la tienda, cosa que a la pelijengibre le venía de maravilla.

\- Aparte de todo eso, había un cliente que estaba interesado en mí. Siempre hacía comentarios halagándome y tratando de llamar mi atención. Obviamente, como a mí no me gustan los hombres, nunca le hice caso y traté de rechazar sus avances de la manera más amable posible; pero él insistía… En verdad estaba obsesionado conmigo.

Oír aquello le causó algo de molestia a Tsubasa.

\- Debiste haber sufrido mucho.

\- Tranquila, las cosas no escalaron mucho más.

A pesar de que el incidente se escuchaba desagradable, Honoka no parecía especialmente afectada.

\- Un día, se me presentó la oportunidad de trabajar en este crucero. Estaban buscando personal que se hiciera cargo del comedor. Como quería alejarme de ese chico y porque quería hacer algo interesante, fui a ver si me aceptaban. Supongo que me consideraron apta para el puesto, porque ahora estoy aquí, je, je –dijo rascándose la nuca.

\- ¿Y… qué opinaron tus padres sobre eso?

\- Mi papá protestó un poco, pero mi mamá decidió dejar que tuviera esta experiencia... Admito que los extraño, a ellos y a mi hermana, pero sé que los veré pronto. Además, con lo que gano aquí puedo ayudarlos económicamente, así que no pueden decir que me ha ido mal.

Tsubasa escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Honoka decía. Mientras más avanzaba la conversación, más interés adquiría en conocer a la inquieta chica. Desde aquel encuentro fortuito en la cubierta, la relación entre ambas se había hecho más cercana; no por nada la castaña le regaló un amuleto de protección tailandés.

\- ¿Ellos saben de tu sexualidad?

\- Sí, sí saben. También están al tanto de que este es un crucero de lesbianas. A papá le ha costado un poco aceptar que me gustan las chicas, eso sí. Casi se desmayó cuando mi hermana salió del clóset, un poco después de mí.

\- ¿Tu hermana? ¿Ella también…?

\- Sí, ella también. Sé que a papá se le ha hecho un tanto difícil digerir todo, pero por lo menos trata de entenderlo. Con mamá las cosas fueron más fáciles.

Tsubasa quería seguir conversando, pero cada vez llegaban más pasajeras al comedor; Honoka tendría que retomar su labor.

\- Lo siento, Tsubasa-chan. Me gustó mucho hablar contigo, pero debo volver a trabajar.

\- Tranquila, lo entiendo.

\- Ya hablaremos en otro momento.

La ojiazul dejó su asiento y se acercó a otra mesa. Entre tanto, la artista la veía a la distancia.

 _\- Quizás sea algo loca, pero es linda y es agradable estar con ella… Creo que me atrae un poco._

* * *

Decidida a dejar atrás el trago amargo de lo ocurrido con Nico, Maki abandonó su camarote con dirección al comedor. Estaba segura que después de un buen desayuno, tendría un mejor sabor de boca, literalmente.

 _\- Ya pasó… Ya pasó. Todo lo que debo hacer ahora es seguir adelante. Quizás haya alguna otra chica más adecuada para mí… Solo quizás._

Mientras pensaba en si dar vuelta o no la página con Nico, una figura de cabello magenta se le acercó por detrás.

\- Buenos días, Maki-san.

La pelirroja se vio sorprendida.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Ah?... Eras tú. Buenos días, Saeko-san.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Te ves distraída.

No hubo respuesta.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con lo que pasó ayer?

El nerviosismo se hizo más patente en la pelirroja: ese tema era algo de lo que no quería hablar.

\- No sé cuáles fueron los hechos, pero lo que sea que te esté afectando ahora, no hubiera pasado si hubieses recorrido la isla conmigo.

 _\- En aquel momento, eso era lo que menos quería_ –pensó desanimada.

\- Como sea, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

\- Sí…, supongo.

\- Excelente. ¿Ahora vas al comedor?

\- Sí.

\- Genial, yo también iba para allá. Vayamos juntas.

Saeko tomó del brazo a Maki y ambas se dirigieron al comedor para desayunar.

* * *

\- ¡Kotori-chan, Umi-chan, buenos días!

\- Buenos días, Honoka-chan.

\- Buen día, Honoka.

\- Me alegra verlas, chicas. Vengan, las llevaré a una mesa.

Resulta que la pelijengibre no solo había hecho buenas migas con Tsubasa y con Maki: Kotori y Umi también se habían convertido en pasajeras con las que le gustaba hablar. Fue fácil hacerse amiga de la peligris, pero con la peliazul las cosas no resultaron tan simples; a esta no le agradaba mucho que Honoka se comportara tan despreocupadamente. De todas formas, no podía decir que no le había llegado a agradar.

\- Anoche no las vi. ¿Cómo estuvo el paseo por la isla?

\- Estuvo muy bueno. Lo único que no me gustó mucho fue la pelea de muay thai que fuimos a ver, pero Umi-chan también tenía derecho a divertirse, je, je –respondió Kotori.

\- No puedo negar que lo pasamos bien, pero Kotori ha insistido en que use un indecente bikini en nuestra próxima parada.

\- ¿En serio? Yo creo que no se te vería mal, Umi-chan –opinó Honoka.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿La estás apoyando con eso?

\- Sip. Tienes un buen cuerpo, Umi-chan, así que no veo por qué no quieres usar bikini.

\- ¡No puedo creer que estén hablando tantas indecencias!

Honoka y Kotori solo atinaron a reír.

\- Ahora dice esas cosas, pero no pasa lo mismo en las noches –dijo la peligris con un tono juguetón. Su novia quedó al borde del colapso.

En ese mismo momento, una pelirroja y una pelimagenta ingresaron al comedor.

\- Muy bien, Maki-san, ya llegamos. Ahora a buscar una mesa disponible.

Las chicas continuaron su andar y fue entonces que dos chicas reconocieron a la doctora.

\- ¡Maki-chan!

\- Pero si es Maki-chan.

La aludida escuchó su nombre y volteó la cabeza, encontrándose con Honoka y Kotori.

\- Son ustedes.

Por todas sus charlas con la pelijengibre, Maki recordaba su nombre. No pasaba lo mismo, eso sí, con la peligris. De lo que sí se acordaba era que ella y la peliazul sentada a su lado eran novias.

\- Honoka y… y…

\- Kotori, Kotori Minami. No te culpo por olvidar mi nombre; solo hemos hablado una vez –dijo la peligris con mucha calma–. ¿Recuerdas a mi novia, Umi-chan?

\- Sí, sí la recuerdo.

\- Umi Sonoda, eso por si lo habías olvidado.

Ni Maki ni las demás chicas se habían percatado, pero cierta pelimagenta tenía el rostro verde en ese momento, casi como el del Grinch, y con la misma actitud aguafiestas.

 _\- ¡¿Quién les dijo que podían ser tan casuales con ella?! ¡Solo yo tengo ese derecho!_ –pensó con ira.

\- Oye, Maki-chan, ¿qué te parece si desayunas con nosotras? Así podemos conversar para conocernos mejor –sugirió Kotori.

\- Lo siento, pero ella y yo comeremos en una mesa diferente –dijo Saeko sin darle a Maki la posibilidad de responder. No solo eso: la tomó del brazo dispuesta a llevársela lejos.

\- ¡Saeko-san, suéltame!

\- No, no quiero que gente confianzuda se aproveche de ti. Ah, no queremos que nos atiendes. Que lo haga otra camarera –Eso se lo dijo a Honoka.

\- Creo que Maki-chan puede elegir con quién desayunar o no, ¿cierto? –comentó una nueva voz. La dueña de esta era la chica pelimorada que tantos malos ratos le hacía pasar a Saeko. Para su compañera pelirroja, en cambio, fue agradable verla.

\- Si ella quiere comer con estas chicas, puede hacerlo. ¿O tú opinas algo diferente…, Sa-e-ko-chan?

El tono que usó Nozomi, separando su nombre en sílabas y usando el honorífico "chan", fue como una patada en el estómago para la ojiverde. Viendo la escena desde una mesa a unos metros de distancia estaba Eli, atenta a cualquier cosa que pudieran hacerle a su mujer.

\- ¡¿Cómo te…?!

\- Saeko-san, cálmate.

\- ¡Pero ella…!

\- ¡Eres tú, Maki-chan, _nya_!

Dos nuevas chicas hacían su aparición en el comedor.

\- … Buenos días, Maki-chan.

Para Saeko, aquello era una pesadilla. Varias chicas aparecieron como un enjambre de langostas, acercándose a "su" pelirroja con toda confianza y saludándola de manera muy natural. Lo peor, según ella, era que esta no parecía molesta.

\- Buenos días, Rin. Buenos días, Hanayo.

\- ¡Recordaste mi nombre, _nya_!

\- Suficiente. Maki-san, ven conmigo para que desayunemos.

\- De hecho, voy a quedarme en esta mesa con Kotori y Umi.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Si quieres, puedes acompañarnos.

Llena de ira, pero no queriendo que la ojimorada pensara mal de ella, Saeko declinó la oferta poniendo la cara más neutra que pudo.

\- Yo desayunaré en otra mesa. Con permiso.

Tras la retirada de la pelimagenta, comenzaron las presentaciones entre todas. Alrededor de Maki se había reunido un grupo de chicas bastante variopinto y, a pesar de que tenían personalidades diferentes, había indicios de que lograrían llevarse bien entre sí.

\- Bueno, ¿qué les traigo? –preguntó Honoka a las que estaban más cerca de ella.

Mientras Saeko masticaba la rabia como pronto masticaría el pan que pensaba pedir, Tsubasa veía la escena desde lejos y sonreía al ver a la mesera pelijengibre tan animada.

* * *

En su camarote, Nico desayunaba sola. Había ido al comedor más temprano que la mayoría de las pasajeras y Honoka le entregó algunas cosas para comer en una bandeja. Lo que más le gustaba a la pequeña cantante eran las cosas dulces, por lo que muchos pastelillos estaban a su disposición… Quizás comiendo podría hacer desaparecer esa sensación molesta que le quedó después de la escala en Tailandia.

 _\- Ojalá no vea más a esa chica en lo que resta de viaje. Solo espero que Nozomi no siga interviniendo en esto._

Nico estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de qué clase de pastelillo mordía. Eso cambió cuando el sabor de uno en particular comenzó a sentirse en su lengua: estaba espolvoreado con café, tan amargo como la sensación que tenía en ese momento.

\- ¡Puaj, qué desagradable! Honoka debería fijarse en los pasteles que me da.

La joven inmediatamente empezó a comer un pastelillo de crema para quitarse el mal sabor de boca. Lástima que la amargura en su corazón no era tan fácil de eliminar.

 _\- Se suponía que debía olvidarme de esas cosas en este viaje…, pero ahora las recuerdo con más fuerza. ¡Maldición!_

De pura rabia, se echó a la boca dos pasteles más. Casi se ahogó.

No queriendo sufrir más, se echó en su cama. Tal vez podría dormir una hora o dos para que el sinsabor desapareciera, o al menos eso esperaba.

 _\- Nozomi, lo que me está pasando ahora es tu culpa._

* * *

\- ¿Saben, chicas? Me enteré de que después del almuerzo exhibirán películas en los salones de cine –informó Kotori.

\- ¿Hay salones de cine en este barco? –preguntó Maki.

En aquella mesa, además de las nombradas, estaban Umi, Hanayo y Rin. Nozomi y Eli, quienes querían tener un momento para ellas, se encontraban en otra, coqueteando de tanto en tanto. En cuanto a Saeko, se dedicaba tanto a beber su café como su frustración en una mesa en un rincón apartado, vigilando cada movimiento de Maki.

\- Sí, dos. Darán películas diferentes en cada una. Umi-chan y yo queremos ver una, pero no hemos podido decidir cuál.

\- Es que no quisiera ver cosas que sean muy vergonzosas.

\- Je, je, a Umi-chan no le gustan mucho las escenas de besos. Recuerdo que una vez estábamos viendo una película y cuando la pareja protagonista iba a besarse, tomó el control remoto y apagó la televisión –La peliazul se cubrió los ojos de vergüenza mientras su novia contaba la anécdota con total normalidad–. Eso sí, a mí me besa mucho.

\- ¡Kotori, no comentes esas cosas con otras personas!

\- Tranquila, son nuestras amigas.

\- ¡Genial, yo también quiero ver una película, _nya_! –exclamó Rin retomando el tema principal–. ¿Qué dices, Kayo-chin?

\- Pues… no se oye mal.

\- ¡Yo sabía que dirías que sí, Kayo-chin! –La pelinaranja abrazó a su amiga con efusividad, haciendo que esta se pusiera más nerviosa–. ¿Qué hay de ti, Maki-chan? ¿Irás?

Cuatro pares de ojos se posaron sobre la pelirroja.

\- Yo… no lo sé. Ahora no me siento muy bien anímicamente.

\- ¡Vamos, Maki-chan, será divertido! –dijeron Kotori y Rin al unísono mientras la veían fijamente. El nerviosismo comenzó a notarse en la doctora.

\- Pues…

\- Maki-chan…, _onegai_.

La táctica no funcionó.

\- No entiendo cómo pudiste resistirte a eso –comentó Umi sorprendida.

\- Supongo que es porque no soy la novia.

\- ¡Maki-chan!

La táctica de Rin fue distinta: simplemente abrazó con fuerza a la pelirroja y comenzó a restregar su mejilla con la de ella.

\- ¡Di que sí!

\- ¡Rin-chan, no creo que eso le guste!

Solo había una forma de acabar con el suplicio.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien, está bien, iré con ustedes!

Rin y Kotori levantaron los brazos en señal de victoria.

\- Entonces, ¿cuáles son las películas que podemos ver?

La peligris sacó un folleto y comenzó a discutir con las demás sobre las opciones disponibles. Por su parte, en una mesa alejada, una pelimagenta ardía de celos: no le gustó para nada que cierta chica de cabello corto abrazara con tanta confianza a Maki.

* * *

\- Nozomi, ¿escuchaste lo que estaban conversando en la mesa cerca de la nuestra?

\- ¿Lo de las películas? Sí, lo escuché. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso mi pequeña Elicchi está interesada?

A pesar de sus celos recurrentes, Eli era una romántica empedernida, del tipo que lloraba con las historias de amor sin importar si eran hetero u homosexuales. Nozomi recordaba que su esposa estuvo llorando un largo rato la primera vez que vieron _Titanic_ , casi como una plañidera de la Antigüedad tras la muerte de Jack.

\- Bueno…, ya sabes –respondió con cierta timidez y un sonrojo en sus mejillas–. Yo sé que el romance no es tu género favorito, pero me gustaría que me acompañaras.

\- Tranquila, veré una película contigo. Te prometí que pasaríamos todo el día juntas, ¿cierto? ¿Qué mejor manera que viendo algo empalagoso con mi hermosa y cursi Elicchi?

\- No soy cursi –se defendió la rubia haciendo un pequeño puchero.

\- Sí, claro. Y Nicocchi mide dos metros –respondió la pelimorada picando la mejilla de su mujer.

\- ¡Nozomi, no te burles de mí!

La aludida besó los labios de su mujer para calmarla.

\- ¿Ya estás mejor, Elicchi?

\- … Sí… Eso creo.

\- Excelente.

Por primera vez en días, parecía no haber tensiones en la pareja.

\- Y entonces, ¿cuál película quieres ver?

\- La de la sala en donde Nishikino no estará.

Nozomi rió ligeramente.

\- Ya intuía que elegirías esa.

\- ¿Alguna objeción?

\- Ninguna. Además –Sacó una carta del tarot de entre sus ropas que le mostró a Eli–, lo mejor que podemos hacer es no entrar en esa sala; algo interesante ocurrirá ahí.

La rubia sonrió: tendría a su esposa solo para ella y vería una película romántica al mismo tiempo.

 _\- Doble premio para mí._

* * *

Al igual que en el desayuno, Nico almorzó en su habitación; se había escabullido hasta el comedor y le pidió a Honoka una bandeja con el almuerzo del día. De ahí había regresado a su refugio para comer tranquilamente.

De todas maneras, sabía que no podía seguir encerrada todo el viaje; todavía quedaban destinos por visitar y ella tenía presentaciones que realizar.

 _\- Ya me estoy aburriendo de estar aquí._

Otro factor a tener en cuenta.

Recordó entonces que habría una exhibición de películas en las salas de cine del barco. Si quería algo de distracción, ese panorama parecía ser el ideal.

 _\- Creo que me servirá._

Terminó de comer, llevó la bandeja al comedor y se dirigió a los salones. Ahí vería qué película iba a escoger.

* * *

\- Y aquí estamos, listas para una tarde de cine.

Una emocionada Kotori guiaba a un grupo de chicas no tan entusiastas, salvo por Rin, pero sí con ganas de ver una película. La cinta elegida para la ocasión: _Saving Face_.

\- Entremos.

Las cinco ingresaron al lugar. No era muy grande, pero tenía todo lo necesario: suficientes asientos para varias espectadoras y una pantalla de buen tamaño como para que la imagen se apreciara bien.

\- ¡Genial, _nya_!

Las chicas se ubicaron en pares, con las parejas sentándose juntas. En cuanto a Maki, se sentó enfrente de sus amigas, con dos asientos libres a cada lado.

\- Espero que la película sea buena –dijo Umi.

\- Hola, Maki-san –saludó una nueva voz de improviso.

\- Saeko-san…

\- Qué coincidencia que nos encontremos en un lugar como este.

Aquella era una verdad a medias: Saeko no escuchó que la ojimorada y sus amigas habían acordado ver una película durante el desayuno, pero sí decidió seguir al grupo tras el almuerzo. Eso la guio al salón de cine.

\- ¿Te molesta si me siento a tu lado?

La pelimagenta puso cara de perrito regañado. Por pura vergüenza, Maki, con la cara tan roja como su cabello, le dijo:

\- Haz lo que quieras.

Saeko se sentó a la derecha de la doctora.

\- Oye, Maki-chan, ¿ella no es…?

La pregunta de Rin murió en sus labios antes de que pudiera hacerla. La venenosa mirada de soslayo de aquellos ojos verdes la obligó a callar; en realidad, ninguna pareció atreverse a decir algo a causa del miedo. Solo Umi pareció desafiarla.

 _\- Te estaré vigilando_ –Pareció comunicar con su ceño fruncido y una mirada fría.

Saeko decidió ignorarla. Volteó su cabeza y se aferró al brazo de Maki mientras las luces se apagaban.

 _\- No entiendo a Saeko-san. A veces es muy agradable y a veces es muy… difícil. Como sea, vengo a ver una película y eso es lo único de lo que debo preocuparme ahora_ –pensó la pelirroja.

Mientras toda la secuencia de presentación se mostraba en pantalla, se abrió la puerta. Como todo se dio muy rápido, Maki no pudo ver la cara de quien entró, pero sí se dio cuenta de que se había sentado en el asiento vacío junto a ella. No solo eso, sus manos tuvieron un ligero contacto en el apoyabrazos, provocándole nerviosismo.

 _\- Qué piel tan suave…_

Aquel roce se sintió infinitamente mejor que el agarre de brazo de Saeko.

La película dio inició. A medida que las escenas se sucedían, Maki comenzó a notar algunas similitudes con su propia vida: la protagonista era una cirujana lesbiana que se enamoraba de una bailarina, así como ella, otra una doctora que se había interesado en una artista, en su caso, la cantante del crucero. Además, no todos habían reaccionado de la misma manera cuando salió del clóset, algo esperable dado el ambiente en el que se movía.

Mientras analizaba la película en profundidad, Maki desvió un poco la mirada hacia su izquierda; aunque estaba oscuro, el resplandor de la pantalla le permitió distinguir en parte un rostro, y no cualquier rostro.

 _\- ¡Es ella!_

En efecto, Nico era quien estaba ahí, totalmente concentrada en la película y sin tener idea de quién estaba a su lado.

 _\- No puedo creer que haya venido. Pero… Pero aun así…_

Ya no quería ilusionarse. De todas maneras, en su corazón se había formado un torbellino de emociones; todo lo demás en el salón había pasado a segundo plano con la presencia de la pelinegra junto a ella.

 _\- Recuerda, Maki, ella es una engreída, una grosera, una peleonera… Pero al mismo tiempo es tan bonita… ¡Ah, no sé qué pensar!_

Sus ojos pasaban de la pantalla a su acompañante; no pudo evitarlo. Saeko, todavía aferrada a su brazo, notó pequeños temblores, pero no les dio mayor importancia.

 _\- Conque se sienta a gusto conmigo basta._

Una vez que la película terminó, Nico se fue sin decir nada aprovechando que las luces no acababan de encenderse. En cuanto a Maki, toda la situación la había dejado muy confundida.

\- ¡Qué buena película, _nya_! ¿Qué opinas, Kayo-chin?

\- Fue interesante.

\- Opino igual –comentó Umi–. Aunque hubo un par de indecencias que no debieron haber filmado.

\- Umi-chan, no fueron cosas tan graves. Solo unos besos y una escena de sexo bastante suave –afirmó Kotori–. Maki-chan, ¿algo que decir? La protagonista era doctora como tú.

La pelirroja no respondió. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados en ese momento.

\- Maki-san… Maki-san, reacciona…

Lo único a lo que atinó Maki fue a liberarse del agarre de Saeko y salir del salón.

\- Disculpen, chicas –Se le escuchó decir antes de irse.

* * *

\- Parece que no podré librarme de ella en lo que resta de viaje.

La doctora había regresado a su camarote. Se encontraba tendida en la cama para dejar que sus emociones se calmaran un poco.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Insistir con ella o dejar esto hasta aquí?

Sin duda alguna tenía mucho en qué pensar.

* * *

 **"Algunos lo llaman destino, pero en realidad fue una decisión del escritor", fragmento de _Majamama_ (eso para los que me leen en Wattpad).  
**

 **No puedo darles una fecha para el próximo capítulo, porque, como ya lo he dicho en ocasiones anteriores, tengo que pensar bien todo. Además, en el último tiempo he estado retomando obras que tenía pendientes por escribir (la mayoría no son fics), en especial un proyecto personal que me tiene muy entusiasmado, pero del que ahora no puedo dar detalles.**

 ** _Saving face_ , la película que vieron las chicas, es real. También se la conoce como _Guardando las apariencias_. A grandes rasgos, trata sobre una cirujana china-estadounidense lesbiana que se enamora de una bailarina de ballet, también ******china-estadounidense. La protagonista no es la única que trata con un tema tabú para la sociedad china: su madre también (aunque lo de ella va por otro lado).  
****

 ** **Recuerden dejar sus reviews. También seguir mi página de Facebook y mi cuenta de Wattpad.****

 ** **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.****

 ** **P. S.: Si Saeko les genera anticuerpos, significa que estoy haciendo las cosas bien.****


	7. Noche de parejas

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Finalmente, después de unos 3 meses (en los que no estuve completamente desaparecido porque igual hice actualizaciones de otras cosas), les traigo un capítulo de esta historia. Abajo les diré más cosas, pero por ahora, a leer.**

* * *

 **Noche de parejas**

 _Anuncio a todas las pasajeras:_

 _El día XX de XXXX se llevará a cabo un evento solo para parejas en el salón de fiestas del barco._

A más de alguna se le iluminaron los ojos al ver aquel cartel. Si bien muchas ya habían tenido sus momentos de deleite con sus respectivas parejas (las que tenían, claro está), la posibilidad de un evento exclusivo para ellas las emocionaba. Unas cuantas ya planeaban qué usar y otras vislumbraban cómo sería la fiesta. Kotori y Nozomi estaban dentro de ese último grupo, con la primera fantaseando con una atmósfera romántica junto a Umi y la segunda pensando en que aquello serviría para distraer por un rato a su celosa Eli.

Por supuesto, ya que no tenía pareja, Maki no planeaba asistir.

En su cabeza seguía dando vueltas lo ocurrido con Nico en la sala de cine. ¿Se habría dado cuenta ella de su presencia? ¿La habría ignorado? Aunque no quería, pensaba mucho en eso y en la pequeña cantante de cabellos negros. El anuncio del evento solo ayudó a intensificar aquellos pensamientos.

¿Qué podría hacer entonces para pasar esa noche? Nada se le ocurría. Obviamente, estaba descartado pasarla con Nozomi y Kotori, ya que lo más probable era que quisieran aprovechar la oportunidad para estar con sus parejas; encerrarse en su camarote estaba muy repetido. Además, se suponía que sus padres la habían embarcado con la esperanza de que encontrara una novia en el viaje; estar con Saeko tampoco era algo que quisiera hacer. Con lo cambiante que era esa chica, lo mejor era no interactuar demasiado con ella.

 _\- ¿Qué haré entonces?_

Fue entonces que una idea cruzó su cerebro.

 _\- ¡Rin y Hanayo!_

El par de amigas fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Como no eran pareja entre sí, bien podría pasar el rato con ellas. Sumado a eso, comenzaban a agradarle aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

Mientras caminaba al salón comedor, procesaba el cómo pedirles que la acompañaran esa noche.

\- ¡Maki-san!

\- Ah, eres tú, Saeko-san.

Saeko prácticamente se había abalanzado sobre Maki y la saludó con una gran sonrisa. La pelirroja, que no quería ser la causa de sus bruscos cambios de humor, trató de mantenerse serena.

\- ¿Vas al comedor?

\- Sí.

\- Excelente, yo también. Por cierto –Comenzó a cambiar el tema–, ¿supiste del evento de esta noche?

\- ¿El de las parejas?

\- Sí, ese mismo. ¿Qué te parece si vamos?

La sola idea inquietó a Maki.

\- ¿No se supone que es para parejas?

\- Aun así vayamos. Estoy segura de que será divertido.

La doctora no sabía cómo responder. Cualquier respuesta equivocada desencadenaría una reacción explosiva en la pelimagenta, y eso era lo que menos quería.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué me dices? –preguntó Saeko con una sonrisa que ejercía cierta presión.

\- Este… Yo…

El rostro de Maki comenzó a enrojecer por el nerviosismo.

\- Pues… ¿Qué tal si me dejas pensarlo un poco y te contesto luego?

Aunque Saeko esperaba una respuesta rápida, tuvo que ceder para que la pelirroja no se alejara.

\- Como quieras, Maki-san. Esperaré tu respuesta con ansia.

Con cada paso hacia el comedor, un solo pensamiento se repetía en el cerebro de la ojimorada:

 _\- Tengo que encontrar una manera adecuada para decirle que no._

* * *

\- Buenos días, Honoka-chan.

\- Buenos días, Honoka.

\- Buenos días, Kotori-chan, Umi-chan. Vengan, las llevaré a una mesa.

Después de recibir su orden, las chicas comenzaron una conversación con la mesera pelijengibre.

\- Y chicas, ¿irán a la fiesta de esta noche?

\- Pues…

\- Claro que sí.

\- Kotori, dijimos que lo conversaríamos.

\- Pero Umi-chan, de verdad quiero ir contigo. Tenemos que hacer tantas actividades como pareja como podamos, ¿sí?

\- Opino igual que Kotori-chan. Ustedes dos se aman, así que no veo por qué ausentarse.

\- Es que no me gustan mucho esos eventos. Además, habrá muchas chicas haciendo indecencias –Umi comenzó a tiritar–. ¡No puedo aceptar esas cosas!

\- ¿Qué cosas no puedes aceptar, Umi-chan?

\- ¿Eh?

Quien habló en ese momento fue Nozomi, quien entraba al comedor junto con su esposa Eli. Kotori y Umi las recordaban de cuando ayudaron a Maki en un asunto con Saeko, y si bien no habían hablado mucho, parecían llevarse bien.

\- Buenos días, chicas –las saludó la peligris.

\- ¿Les molesta si nos sentamos con ustedes?

\- No veo por qué no –dijo Umi.

\- ¿Qué opinas tú, Elicchi?

\- No tengo quejas.

Que Kotori y Umi fueran pareja hacía que Eli tomara una actitud menos defensiva.

 _\- Por lo menos ninguna intentará quitarme a Nozomi_ –pensó.

\- Buenos días, chicas. ¿Listas para ordenar? –preguntó Honoka.

Tras tomar la orden, la pelijengibre se retiró, dejando a ambas parejas solas.

\- Entonces, Umi-chan, ¿de qué hablabas con Kotori-chan antes de que llegáramos?

\- Del evento de esta noche y de las parejas haciendo cosas indecentes en público.

\- ¿Cosas indecentes? ¿Como cuáles?

\- Ya saben: besos, toqueteos…

\- ¡Un momento! –la interrumpió Eli–. ¿Eso qué tiene de malo entre dos personas que se aman? ¿Acaso es indecente que quiera sujetar la cara de Nozomi –Lo hizo–, mirarla fijamente a sus hermosos ojos y después probar sus deliciosos labios?

Umi casi se desmayó al ver el beso entre la rubia y la pelimorada.

\- In… de… cente…

\- ¡Umi-chan, resiste!

\- No entiendo cómo puedes tener novia si no te gusta este tipo de cosas –dijo Eli.

La rubia había tocado un punto clave: posiblemente Kotori era la única chica en el mundo que podría aguantarle todo y considerar lindo ese lado exageradamente tímido que tenía.

\- ¡Claro que a Umi-chan le gusta ese tipo de cosas! –intentó defenderla la peligris–. Sus besos son los mejores y me los da seguido. Además, cuando hacemos el amor…

La peliazul empezó a lanzar humo de su cabeza.

\- ¡Umi-chan!

\- Ustedes dos son una pareja adorable –afirmó Nozomi con una sonrisa.

En eso, llegó Honoka con la orden del matrimonio.

\- Aquí tienen, chicas. Buen provecho.

\- Gracias, Honoka-chan.

\- Gracias.

La pelijengibre emitió una risita.

\- Por cierto, ¿irán al evento de esta noche? Dicen que estará muy bueno.

\- Yo sí quiero asistir, siempre y cuando Nozomi no se la pase coqueteando con otras mujeres –respondió Eli.

\- Mi Elicchi, siempre tan celosa –dijo la aludida antes de besar la mejilla de su esposa.

En medio de la conversación, entró una rubia con cabello largo. Honoka la vio y se despidió de las chicas.

\- Me gustaría seguir hablando con ustedes, pero debo atender a más clientas. Hasta luego, chicas, nos vemos después.

\- Lo entendemos. Hasta luego, Honoka-chan.

A pesar de que había más meseras atendiendo, Honoka no quería que alguna de ellas tomara la orden de la recién llegada.

 _\- Quiero conversar más con ella. En verdad es una chica muy divertida._

* * *

En su camarote, Nico preparaba su voz para el evento de esa noche. Sobre el velador había una bandeja llena de pasteles que se había llevado del comedor para desayunar.

 _\- Dos eventos seguidos. El de hoy para las parejas y el de mañana para las solteras… Si no fuera porque la paga es buena, habría rechazado participar en esto._

La pequeña cantante lanzó un resoplido y siguió con lo suyo. No obstante, a su mente vino un pequeño destello rojo. Lo había visto también en sus sueños la noche anterior. ¿Desde cuándo tenía esos pensamientos? Exactamente desde que salió de la sala de cine. Nunca vio de forma clara a la persona que estaba sentada a su lado. No obstante eso, sí alcanzó a distinguir algo rojo.

 _\- Pudo ser cualquier cosa. Un pañuelo, una bufanda, una camiseta… Nada realmente importante._

Sea lo que fuere, no valía la pena concentrarse en eso. En la noche debía cantar y planeaba dar una actuación espectacular, como casi siempre lo hacía.

* * *

\- Bueno, Maki-san, ¿ya tienes en mente qué vas a desayunar?

\- Primero quiero ver el menú.

Acompañada por Saeko, Maki entró al comedor. Habiéndose percatado de la presencia de las parejas KotoUmi y NozoEli, la pelimagenta la llevó a otro rincón del salón. No quería tampoco que Honoka las atendiera; el solo ver el trato entre la pelijengibre y la doctora le causaba asco.

Como se esperaba, fue otra mesera quien tomó su orden.

\- Eh, Maki-san, no creas que intento presionarte, pero… me gustaría que me dieras una respuesta rápida sobre si quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta.

\- Saeko-san, necesito más tiempo para pensar en eso.

\- Pero la fiesta es esta noche.

La camarera volvió a los pocos minutos con el desayuno de ambas chicas.

\- Esto está delicioso.

\- Sí, no está mal.

Aunque hablaba con Saeko, los ojos de Maki buscaban a alguna conocida, en especial Rin y Hanayo, con quienes quería hablar. Pudo distinguir a Honoka a lo lejos, pero esta estaba conversando con una chica rubia y parecía muy entretenida con ella. Después se percató de que sus amigas también estaban ahí, pero cuando quiso levantarse e ir a saludar, Saeko la tomó del brazo.

\- ¿Saeko-san?

\- Ellas también querrán su privacidad, ¿no lo crees?

\- Solo será un momento.

\- Maki-san…

\- Por favor, suéltame.

La mirada molesta de la doctora inquietó a la pelimagenta. Sabiendo que podía perder créditos con ella si no cedía, la soltó y la dejó ir a saludar a sus amigas.

\- No tardes, ¿sí?

Libre de su persistente celadora, la pelirroja se acercó a la mesa.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Pero si es Maki-chan! –exclamó Nozomi al verla.

 _\- Nishikino…_ –pensó Eli sin poder ocultar los celos.

\- ¡Hola, Maki-chan! –la saludó Kotori.

\- Buenos días, Maki –hizo lo mismo Umi.

Tras los saludos iniciales y una charla breve sobre cosas sin mucha trascendencia, se pasó rápidamente al tema en boca de todas: el evento de esa noche.

\- Maki-chan, ¿cuáles son tus planes? Tú no tienes pareja.

\- Yo… en verdad no estoy muy segura. Quería ver si podía hablar con Rin y Hanayo al respecto, pero no las he visto hoy.

\- Quizás lleguen pronto –opinó Kotori–. No falta mucho para que se acabe la hora de desayunar.

Pero aunque pasó el tiempo, ninguna de las dos aludidas apareció en el comedor. Eventualmente, la conversación y el desayuno llegaron a su fin y todas emprendieron su propio rumbo, incluyendo a Maki, quien se olvidó de que Saeko estaba ahí.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Maki-san, ¿a dónde vas?!

Como la pelirroja estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos, no escuchó los gritos que le lanzaban.

 _\- Odio a esas idiotas_ –pensó la ojiverde con ira al verla irse.

* * *

Llegada la noche, mujeres de todas las edades se dirigieron al salón de fiestas para el evento largamente anunciado. El ambiente en la cubierta era bastante romanticón, con muchas de ellas coqueteando con sus respectivas parejas.

Al final, a pesar de todas sus objeciones previas, Umi decidió asistir. Kotori no podía contener su alegría, sujetando el brazo de su novia y frotando su mejilla contra el hombro de esta como si fuera un gato.

\- Sabía que Umi-chan no me dejaría sola –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Aun así es vergonzoso.

En medio de su felicidad, un pensamiento apareció en la mente de la peligris:

 _\- Y ni siquiera tuve que usar el_ Onegai _._

Mientras Umi y Kotori se dirigían al lugar de la fiesta, Eli y Nozomi se encontraban en su camarote afinando los últimos detalles.

\- ¿Ansiosa, mi Elicchi?

\- Sí. Por fin siento que esto es una luna de miel, a pesar de Nishikino.

La pelimorada abrazó por detrás a su esposa y le mordisqueó una oreja.

\- Ya sabes que no es necesario que estés tan celosa. Hoy la noche será solo para nosotras.

En cuanto a Maki, se hallaba en su cama leyendo un libro. Le había ido mal buscando a Rin y Hanayo y se había resignado a pasar la noche en su camarote. De todas maneras, tanto tiempo de encierro le estaba afectando y no podía soportarlo más. Se levantó de golpe, dejando su libro sobre la cama, abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar por la cubierta del crucero.

El aire cálido acariciaba su piel con cada paso que daba; se notaba el cambio de estaciones entre uno y otro lado del ecuador. Al mirar el cielo nocturno, sus ojos divisaron una constelación característica de la zona: la Cruz del Sur.

 _\- Es la primera vez que la veo… No sé si será una cruz de protección o una de calvario… Vaya, creo que estoy pensando demasiado. Se supone que vine en este viaje para relajarme._

\- Aquí estabas, Maki-san.

\- ¿Saeko-san?

La pelimagenta se apareció en el lugar.

\- Me debes una respuesta a mi pregunta de esta mañana. Queda poco para que inicie la noche de parejas.

La doctora trataba de mantenerse calmada, pero se notaba que la presencia de Saeko no la acomodaba del todo.

\- Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Vienes conmigo?

* * *

\- ¡Buenas noches a todas! ¡Hoy es una jornada dedicada a todas las afortunadas que tienen novia, así que disfruten la velada junto a sus chicas!

Las parejas KotoUmi y NozoEli se encontraron en el salón. Se veía el espíritu de diversión en sus rostros (salvo en el de Umi).

\- Vaya, así que al final viniste, Umi-chan –dijo Nozomi.

\- No me lo digas. Solo lo hago por Kotori… Quiero verla feliz.

Las palabras de la peliazul hicieron que su novia se sonrojara.

\- ¡Ah, Umi-chan es tan linda! ¡Por eso me enamoré de ella! –exclamó esta mientras frotaba su mejilla con la de la ojimarrón.

\- ¡Kotori, no hagas cosas tan vergonzosas en público!

\- Je, je.

\- Me encanta verlas tan enamoradas. Elicchi, ¿deberíamos hacer cosas así también?

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Nozomi?

\- A veces olvido que mi Elicchi es un poco densa.

Al mismo tiempo, detrás del escenario, Nico alistaba los detalles para su presentación. Todo debía salir perfecto.

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Vienes conmigo?

Maki no sabía cómo reaccionar o, más bien, cómo negarse.

 _\- ¿Qué hago para que no me arrastre de todas formas?_

Casi como una respuesta, o como un capricho del destino, una descontrolada chica apareció corriendo por la cubierta. Sus ojos color limón lograron distinguir a Maki, por lo que se acercó a ella a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Maki-chan! ¡Maki-chan, _nya_!

\- ¿Rin?

\- ¡Oye, ¿nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación interrumpir las conversaciones ajenas?!

\- ¡Maki-chan, qué bueno que te encuentro! ¡Kayo-chin necesita ayuda, _nya_! ¡Está muy enferma y necesita medicina ahora! –dijo Rin sin escuchar a Saeko.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Enferma?

\- Sí, desde la mañana. ¡Pero ahora está peor!

\- ¿No hablaste con la enfermera del barco?

\- ¡Iba a verla, pero me encontré contigo antes! ¡Por favor, ayuda a Kayo-chin!

\- … Veré qué puedo hacer.

\- ¡Maki-san, tú y yo…!

\- ¡Gracias, Maki-chan, _nya_!

La pelirroja y la pelinaranja se dirigieron al camarote de la segunda. Saeko, por su parte, solo atinó a hacer una pataleta aprovechando que nadie la veía.

\- ¡NIÑA GATO HIJA DE…!

* * *

En el salón de eventos, Nico cantaba como solía hacerlo, enamorando a todas las presentes con su hermosa voz. Las parejas bailaban abrazadas y en su propio mundo, dejándose envolver por el romance en el ambiente.

\- Umi-chan, prométeme que nunca te alejarás de mí.

\- Lo prometo. Ahora quiero que tú hagas lo mismo, Kotori.

\- Nunca dejaré a mi Umi-chan. Nunca, nunca, nunca.

En otro rincón:

\- Nozomi, no sabes cuánto te amo. Quisiera que esto no terminara jamás.

\- Yo también te amo, mi linda, tierna, densa y celosa Elicchi. Tranquila, esto no acabará. Estaremos juntas para siempre.

Mientras las parejas bailaban, los ojos de Nico iban de un lado a otro de la pista. Quería ver si una cabellera roja estaba presente, pero no encontró nada.

\- … _No sé qué demonios estoy haciendo._

Tratando de no distraerse, la pelinegra continuó con su música.

* * *

\- Rin, creo que exageraste. Solo tiene un poco de fiebre, es todo.

\- ¿Fiebre, _nya_?

\- Sí, necesitará algo de medicina y mucho descanso.

\- Rin-chan… me duele la cabeza.

\- Descuida, Kayo-chin, no dejaré que te pasé nada.

\- Pero Rin-chan…, has estado aquí casi todo el día… Apenas has comido.

\- ¡Eso no importa! ¡Kayo-chin es más importante, _nya_!

Rin sostenía mano de Hanayo casi como si esta tuviese una enfermedad terminal. A pesar de la exageración de su amiga, la castaña le sonreía dulcemente, gesto correspondido por ella.

\- Chicas…, gracias.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo, Maki-chan?

\- No… Nada.

Por poco Rin escuchó el susurro de Maki. De todas formas, la pelirroja se alegraba de la repentina aparición de la inquieta chica. Quién sabe qué hubiera pasado si seguía con Saeko.

Lo único que quedaba ahora esperar a ver qué pasaba y ojalá llegar pronto a su siguiente destino.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

 **Si he de ser honesto, este capítulo es el que menos satisfecho me ha dejado; pero ya saben: escribir historias largas no es algo fácil, en especial cuando las espectativas son altas. A pesar de mi propia opinión, espero haber dejado un buen sabor de boca en los lectores.**

 **Aunque ya lo mencioné en el capítulo anterior, reitero los motivos de mis actualizaciones lentas. Aparte de planear cómo continuar cada capítulo, lo que más me retrasa en este momento es un proyecto personal. Trabajar en eso consume tiempo y espero que lo entiendan; pero me comprometo a terminar con todas las historias que empecé aun si llego a los 40, 50 o 60 años.  
**

 **Recuerden seguirme en Facebook y Wattpad.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	8. Amarrada a ti

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. El viaje y la historia de Maki continúan, y en esta ocasión con algo que de seguro ustedes estaban esperando desde hace varios capítulos. ¿Qué podrá ser? No los sigo demorando. Los dejo para que lean y nos vemos abajo con más.  
**

* * *

 **Amarrada a ti**

 _Anuncio a todas las damas solteras:_

 _Se les invita a una celebración en el salón de fiestas el día XX de XXXX._

Habiendo sido el día anterior la fiesta para las parejas, ahora el turno de las solteras. Muchas de las chicas anhelaban con ansias que llegara la noche; querían conocer a su alma gemela y vivir romances dignos de cuentos de hadas y novelas rosas. Unas cuantas ya les habían echado un ojo a otras pasajeras, y esperaban que las susodichas se presentaran en el evento para hacer avances con ellas y ver si valían la pena.

En el salón comedor, se llevaba a cabo una conversación al respecto:

\- Tsubasa-chan, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de esta noche?

\- No lo sé… Todavía lo estoy pensando.

Honoka estaba sentada en la misma mesa aprovechando la poca gente presente. Miraba atentamente a Tsubasa comer, con el rostro apoyado en ambas manos.

\- Es verdad que me gustaría tener una novia, pero soy una _idol_ profesional. Tener pareja es algo muy controversial en mi trabajo. Imagínate si fuera del mismo sexo: los fans más conservadores me darían la espalda… o hasta me amenazarían de muerte.

La sola idea de que alguien intentara matar a una chica tan agradable como Tsubasa se manifestó en un escalofrío que recorrió toda su médula espinal.

\- Tú eres la única persona en todo el barco que conoce mi verdadera identidad. No quisiera arriesgarme en una fiesta en la que de seguro habrá muchas chicas interesadas en buscar a otras. Si llamo mucho la atención, podrían darse cuenta de quién soy.

\- Bueno…, no es obligación ir a la fiesta. Si quieres, podrías venir aquí esta noche para conversar conmigo.

\- Eso me gustaría. No sé si te lo he dicho en algún momento, pero pienso que eres una chica muy interesante y divertida.

\- Gracias, je, je. Yo también creo que eres muy interesante, Tsubasa-chan.

Mientras más interactuaba la _idol_ con la camarera, más le agradaba lo que veía en ella. Aquella chica era sumamente espontánea y libre, algo que Tsubasa anhelaba, pero que por contrato no podía permitirse.

\- También eres muy linda.

La castaña se sonrojó un poco.

 _\- Honoka, tú puedes decir lo que quieras sin que el público te reclame por ello. En ese sentido te envidio_ –pensó.

* * *

Había llegado finalmente el día de fiesta para las solteras. Aunque tenía sus dudas al respecto, Maki decidió asistir al gran evento; sus padres no dejarían de atosigarla si no aprovechaba la oportunidad.

 _\- De seguro me van a preguntar dónde está la novia si vuelvo sola a casa al terminar el viaje._

Sin embargo, Nico era la única cosa en la mente de la pelirroja. Haberla visto en el salón de cine había reavivado su esperanza a pesar de que no se dirigieron la palabra aquella vez. Necesitaba conocerla y ver si de verdad la pequeña cantante era tan desagradable como se mostró en Tailandia.

Por supuesto, no era la única interesada en el evento de esa noche.

\- ¿Viste los carteles, Kayo-chin? ¡Habrá una fiesta para las chicas solteras del barco, _nya_!

\- ¿Quieres ir?

\- Bueno…, no es que no quiera, pero me gustaría que Kayo-chin me hiciera compañía, _nya_ , en especial ahora que ya te sientes mejor.

\- Rin-chan, todavía necesito descansar un poco más. Además, sabes que yo no soy lesbiana. Deberías buscar a una chica que pueda quererte de la manera que buscas.

\- Pero yo quiero que esa sea Kayo-chin.

\- … Lo lamento, Rin-chan.

La pelinaranja dejó el camarote con una sensación de pesadumbre en el corazón, sin notar que Hanayo dijo muchas de esas cosas con la mirada baja. Más aún, cuando Rin abandonó la habitación, la castaña se llevó la mano al pecho y sintió cómo sus latidos iban un poco más rápido.

 _\- ¿Acaso Rin-chan es la que me hace sentir así?_

No quería asegurarlo, así como tampoco quería asegurar su sexualidad; pero a su mente vino la imagen de una pelinaranja rodeada y besada por chicas hermosas sin oponer ninguna resistencia. Aquello comenzó a causarle miedo.

 _\- ¡No! ¡Eso no puede pasar de ninguna manera!... Esperen, ¿por qué pienso en esas cosas? Además, ¿no fui yo la que le dijo a Rin-chan que buscara a otra chica que la hiciera feliz? No entiendo qué me pasa._

Lo único que tenía claro, aunque sonara irónico, era que estaba muy confundida.

* * *

\- ¡Maki-san!

Saeko encontró a la pelirroja en el comedor. Esta última se había ido a desayunar sola para evitar problemas, pero la ojiverde, cual perro cazador, la rastreó y la localizó en dicho lugar. De más está decir que el verla sentarse en la misma mesa que ella resultó bastante incómodo para la doctora.

\- No me esperaste para el desayuno. ¿Por qué?

\- Tal vez porque quería comer sola.

\- Pero siempre lo hacemos juntas. Además, anoche me dejaste plantada para el evento de parejas.

\- Nosotras no somos pareja.

\- Pero…

\- Y Maki-chan, ¿vas a querer algo máaas…?

Honoka terminó alargando la última sílaba de la palabra al ver a Saeko sentada. Su cuerpo reaccionó con tiritones que evidenciaban su miedo.

\- Mejor me voy.

La pelimagenta sonrió.

\- Perfecto, una indeseable menos. Ahora que estamos solas, quiero pedirte que me acompañes al evento de solteras de esta noche. De seguro será muy divertido.

Maki sí planeaba asistir, pero ir con Saeko no era particularmente estimulante. Conociéndola, insistiría y la acosaría hasta que dijera que sí, por lo que debía pensar en una forma de rechazarla sin lastimarla.

 _\- No veo a ninguna de las chicas por aquí para que me dé una mano_ –pensó mientras sus ojos iban de un lado a otro del comedor.

La única persona que conocía y que estaba en el lugar en ese momento era Honoka, pero ella le temía demasiado a Saeko como para ser de utilidad. Resignada, dijo:

\- Bien, iré contigo.

\- Sabía que no me decepcionarías. Iré a buscarte en la noche para nuestra velada de ensueño.

Sin darle tiempo para oponerse, Saeko besó la mejilla de Maki y le pidió el desayuno a una de las camareras. En cuanto a la pelirroja, sabía que había hecho un trato con el diablo, pero dadas las circunstancias, no tenía opción.

* * *

\- Buenos días, Umi-chan y Kotori-chan.

\- Buenos días, Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan.

Las dos parejas se encontraron camino al comedor. Tras haber pasado una noche encantadora, era momento del balance.

\- Y díganme, ¿qué les pareció el evento de anoche?

\- Maravilloso. Nada mejor que tener a Umi-chan para mí sola por toda una noche después de bailar y coquetear –dijo una jubilosa Kotori mientras se colgaba del cuello de su novia y frotaba su mejilla contra la de ella.

\- ¡Kotori, aquí no!

\- ¿Acaso tratas de decir lo que creo? –preguntó una insinuante Nozomi.

\- Je, je, je.

Después de todo, una pajarita satisfecha sexualmente es una pajarita feliz.

\- ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

\- Bueno…

La pelimorada miró de reojo a Eli, quien se sonrojó un poco.

\- … No digas nada, Nozomi –dijo la rubia sujetando la manga de su esposa.

\- Puedo comentar que la pasamos tan bien como ustedes.

Con rostros sonrojados de uno y otro lado, y viendo que se dirigían al mismo lugar, ambas parejas comenzaron a caminar juntas.

\- No creo que hayamos sido las únicas que disfrutamos la fiesta. ¿Recuerdan a esas chicas? –preguntó Kotori.

\- Te refieres a las de la pedida de mano, ¿cierto?

\- Sí. Fue tan romántico… ¿Cómo era que se llamaban? Dijeron sus nombres en medio de la petición.

\- Si mal no recuerdo, la que se arrodilló se llamaba Yuri… y creo que el nombre de la otra era Coco.

Umi miró de reojo a su novia y notó su rostro de felicidad. Después agachó la mirada un poco decepcionada; no podía evitar pensar de vez en cuando en sus problemas familiares.

 _\- Cómo me gustaría hacer lo mismo en frente de ellos, con Kotori diciéndome que sí._

Al llegar al salón comedor, divisaron a Maki, quien comía despacio. Estaba acompañada de una sonriente Saeko, que parecía bromear y se aferraba al brazo de la pelirroja.

\- Tal parece que Nishikino y Masuko se llevan bien –afirmó Eli–. No tenemos que seguir relacionándonos con ella.

\- Pero Elicchi, ¿no ves lo incómoda que se ve Maki-chan? Además, sabes que a ella le gusta Nicocchi.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A Maki-chan le gusta alguien? –preguntó Kotori–. ¡Qué romántico! –exclamó en un tono de ilusión–. ¿No lo crees, Umi-chan?

\- Sí, supongo.

\- Pero ya ven que está con Masuko. Lo que haga o deje de hacer Nishikino me tiene sin cuidado –dijo Eli–. Mejor vayamos a sentarnos, de preferencia en una mesa que este lejos de ellas.

\- Elicchi, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo a Maki-chan en una situación así. Voy a echarle una mano.

\- ¡Nozomi, no lo hagas!

La pelimorada ignoró a su esposa y se acercó a la mesa de la doctora.

\- Buenos días, Maki-chan.

La pelirroja vio a Nozomi como su salvavidas, mientras que Saeko la percibió como un estorbo.

\- Tú…

\- Buenos días a ti también, Saeko-chan –la saludó sin perder la calma, pero con un tono más cínico que el que usó con Maki.

\- ¡Es Masuko-san!

\- Buenos días, Nozomi.

\- Dime, Maki-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Yo…

\- ¡Deja de fastidiar a Maki-san! ¡¿Qué no ves que estamos desayunando muy a gusto?!

Furiosa, la pelimagenta se levantó de su asiento y sujetó a Nozomi por la solapa.

\- ¡No sé qué pretendes, pero desde que apareciste solo has sido una molestia! ¡Déjanos en paz a Maki-san y a mí!

Con lo que no contaba Saeko era con la furiosa rubia que llegó de improviso, liberó a Nozomi y le propinó un violento bofetón.

\- No… te atrevas… a tocar a mi esposa –le dijo fríamente.

De paso, le lanzó una mirada glacial a Maki, como diciéndole "Si algo le pasa a Nozomi, tú serás la responsable".

\- Eres muy valiente para hacerme eso, pero de todas formas yo gané al final. Maki-san, tú no eres de las que rompe sus promesas, ¿cierto? Ponte muy linda para esta noche. Te esperaré con ansias.

Saeko dejó el comedor con una sonrisa viperina en los labios. Al pasar al lado de Kotori y Umi, la peligris se aferró al brazo de su novia, mientras que esta adoptó una actitud protectora y endureció la mirada.

\- Maki-chan, ¿qué quiso decir esa loca? –preguntó Nozomi.

\- Pues…

* * *

 _\- Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah._

Nico afinaba sus cuerdas vocales para el evento de las solteras. Para su fortuna, podría descansar después de eso: no quedaba mucho para el siguiente puerto.

\- Agh, por fin se acaban los eventos de estos días. Estoy muerta.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ver a las parejas felices la noche anterior le provocaba cierta envidia. Sin embargo, trabajo era trabajo y su familia necesitaba el dinero; no podía ser tan quisquillosa.

\- Mientras las cosas resulten bien, no tengo de qué quejarme.

* * *

\- Maki-chan, esto tiene que ser una broma.

\- … Ojalá lo fuera, pero hablo en serio.

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta acaso del tipo de persona que es esa chica?

\- Lo sé…, y por eso dije que sí. Si me negaba, buscaría la manera de convencerme, incluso si me llegaba a lastimar.

Salvo Eli, las chicas se veían muy preocupadas. Kotori inclusive tiritaba por el temor que le provocaba Saeko.

\- ¿Pero no puedes cancelar la invitación o algo? –preguntó Umi.

\- Sería más o menos lo mismo.

\- Ella se condenó sola. No nos sigamos metiendo en esto, no nos incumbe –dijo Eli con evidente molestia.

\- Pero, Elicchi…

\- Si ella ve esto como un error, que aprenda. Y no sé ustedes, pero yo tengo hambre y quiero pedir algo de comer.

La rubia se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a una mesa vacía.

\- Disculpa a Elicchi, Maki-chan. Sus celos sacan lo peor de ella.

\- No, ella tiene razón. Este es un error mío y debo asumir las consecuencias. Gracias por su preocupación, chicas, pero esto es algo que tengo que afrontar sola.

Sabiendo que no podría escapar de su responsabilidad, pero dispuesta a cambiar algunas cosas, la doctora se despidió de sus amigas y se puso a pensar en lo que haría esa noche.

* * *

Con la fiesta de solteras _ad portas_ , Nico revisaba su clóset para buscar un vestido bonito y acorde a la ocasión. Gracias a su trabajo en el crucero, tenía mucho de donde elegir, pero eso mismo hacía la elección más difícil.

 _\- ¿Cuál me pongo? ¿Cuál me pongo? ¿Cuál me pongo?_ –se repetía mentalmente.

Justo en ese momento, golpearon a la puerta de su camarote.

\- ¡Ya voy!

Al abrir, Nico se encontró con quien sería la maestra de ceremonias.

\- Ah, eres tú, Ryo.

\- Buenas tardes, Nico. ¿Estás lista?

\- Casi. Solo necesito elegir un vestido y ya.

\- Perfecto. ¿Sabes? Tengo una sorpresa para el evento. De seguro a las chicas les encantará.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Muy segura.

\- … Como sea. Espérame unos minutos mientras elijo qué ponerme.

Ryo se quedó junto a la entrada mientras que Nico cerró la puerta. Tras pensarlo mucho, finalmente escogió un vestido rosado largo con algunas lentejuelas. Luego, abandonó el camarote.

\- Ya estoy lista.

\- Perfecto. Entonces vamos andando.

Ryo caminaba tan rápido que para Nico era difícil seguirle el ritmo.

\- ¡Oye, vas muy rápido! ¡¿No ves que estoy usando vestido y tacones?!

La maestra de ceremonias no la escuchó.

 _\- No hay caso con esta chica_ –pensó la pelinegra algo molesta.

En eso, vio que a Ryo se le cayó algo de su bolsillo. Al acercarse al lugar, se percató de que era un papel numerado.

\- ¿6?

Sin nada más que hacer, Nico tomó el papel y lo guardó. Ya se lo devolvería después a la maestra de ceremonias.

* * *

\- Y al final no fuiste a la fiesta.

\- No, no quiero arriesgarme a que se sepa quién soy en verdad. Además, tú eres mucho más divertida.

Honoka se sonrojó ligeramente por las palabras de Tsubasa.

\- Entonces… ¿qué quieres hacer?

\- ¿Por qué no me traes algo ligero para comer? Para ti también, por supuesto.

La pelijengibre fue a buscar algunos bocadillos y bebestibles. A su vuelta, se sentó junto a la castaña.

\- Ahora que ya estamos más cómodas, me gustaría conversar contigo –dijo Tsubasa–. Ya me has contado algunas cosas de tu vida, pero quisiera saber más.

\- ¿Por qué no mejor me hablas tú? –preguntó Honoka–. De seguro una artista tan famosa como tú tiene muchas historias interesantes.

\- Así que quieres conocerme más… Bien, creo que no será mucho problema.

Tsubasa se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar:

\- Desde que era muy niña, supe que quería ser artista, pero recién cuando entré a la preparatoria y conocí a mis mejores amigas me di cuenta de que mi deseo podría volverse realidad…

* * *

\- Ya es de noche, Rin-chan.

\- Lo sé, Kayo-chin.

\- No querrás retrasarte… Hay muchas chicas que podrías conocer en la fiesta.

Hanayo se encontraba recostada en su cama. Ya estaba prácticamente recuperada, pero no tenía intención alguna de ir al evento. Rin, por otra parte, se había vestido y peinado para salir, haciendo que la castaña se sintiera algo apesadumbrada sin podérselo explicar.

\- Afuera debe estar la chica que te acompañará… La chica perfecta para ti.

\- Esa chica está justo aquí, _nya_.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Kayo-chin, vamos a tener nuestra fiesta privada aquí en el camarote. Solo nosotras dos.

Aquello sorprendió y confundió a Hanayo.

\- No te entiendo, Rin-chan.

\- Dije que no quería estar con ninguna otra chica que no sea Kayo-chin. No importa cuánto me tarde, pero lograré que dejes de verme como una amiga, _nya_. Además, quiero asegurarme de que te recuperes por completo.

\- Pero yo…

La ojimorada estuvo a punto de rebatir las palabras de la pelinaranja, pero al ver cómo esta sonreía, con la mirada brillante y llena de ilusión, decidió no decir nada.

 _\- No sé por qué, pero saber que Rin-chan no irá a la fiesta me causa cierto alivio… No lo comprendo_ –pensó.

* * *

\- ¡Bienvenidas sean todas a la fiesta para las chicas solteras! Esperamos que la disfruten y, quién sabe, que puedan encontrar a esa personita especial al final.

Un grupo bastante grande de mujeres de todas las edades se había reunido en el salón de fiestas para lo que esperaban resultara un evento de ensueño. Por supuesto, había excepciones:

\- Estoy muy ansiosa por esto. ¿Y tú, Maki-san?

\- Sí… Yo también, Saeko-san…

En el escenario, una animada Ryo seguía hablando:

\- Y ahora, sin más preámbulo, dejo con ustedes la maravillosa voz de la gran Nico Yazawa.

Solo entonces Maki pareció animarse un poco. Por lo demás, durante todo el rato que Ryo habló, la pelinegra le hacía señas de que tenía un papel numerado en su poder, pero la maestra de ceremonias nunca se percató. Sin otra opción que hacer su show, Nico comenzó a cantar.

Varias de las mujeres presentes se animaron e invitaron a otras a bailar con ellas. Por supuesto, Saeko no perdió el tiempo e hizo lo mismo con Maki, quien aceptó solo para que esta no reaccionara mal.

Pasadas dos horas, más o menos, Ryo retomó su papel como maestra de ceremonias.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo están pasando, chicas?!

\- ¡BIEN! –Fue la respuesta general.

\- Qué bueno es oír eso. Ahora llegó el momento de algo muy especial. ¿Me ayudan con esto? –les preguntó a dos chicas a cada lado suyo.

Ni corta ni perezosa, Ryo sacó varios papeles numerados de sus bolsillos y se los entregó a sus asistentes, quienes comenzaron a moverse entre el público.

\- A continuación les harán entrega de unos papeles numerados. No los pierdan, porque de eso depende con quién participarán, y no los abran hasta que dé la señal.

 _\- ¿Participar? Debo asegurarme de hacerlo con Maki-san._

 _\- Cualquier otra chica, cualquier otra chica, cualquier otra chica…_

Finalmente, ambas recibieron su papel.

\- Muy bien, ya pueden revisar qué número les tocó –anunció Ryo–. Aquella con el mismo número que ustedes será su compañera para este juego.

Todas desdoblaron los papeles.

\- ¿Qué número te tocó, Maki-san?

\- El 6.

\- Qué coincidencia, a mí igual.

 _\- No puede ser._

Mientras Maki lamentaba su suerte, en el escenario Nico se acercó a Ryo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Nico?

\- Traté de decírtelo, pero nunca me hiciste caso: yo tengo un papel numerado que se te cayó.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Solo mira.

Nico le mostró el papel que llevaba con ella.

\- Déjame comprobar algo.

La maestra de ceremonias hizo un conteo rápido de las asistentes y se dio cuenta de que había un número impar. Sin perder tiempo, se acercó al micrófono y dijo:

\- Atención, atención, ha ocurrido una situación imprevista. ¿Quién de ustedes tiene el número 6?

\- Yo –levantó la mano Maki.

\- Yo también –la secundó Saeko.

\- ¿Podrían acercarse ambas, por favor?

Así lo hicieron.

\- Mmm… Tú tienes el 6 –le dijo Ryo a Maki.

\- ¡Un segundo! ¡Yo también tengo el 6! Debería tocarme con ella.

\- Mira más de cerca: ese es el 9.

\- ¡Pero…!

\- ¡Atención, chicas! ¡La que tenga el número 9 hará pareja con ella! –informó Ryo apuntando a Saeko.

\- ¡AGH!

Sumamente molesta, la pelimagenta se vio obligada a juntarse con una muchacha a la que no conocía. Maki, por su parte, esperaba ansiosa a su compañera.

\- Entonces… ¿con quién me toca a mí?

Ryo miró de reojo a Nico y prácticamente la arrojó a los brazos de la pelirroja.

\- Con ella.

\- ¡Oye, yo soy una artista! ¡No debería participar! –bufó molesta.

\- Tú tenías el número, y por lo que tengo entendido estás soltera, así que no hay problema.

Saber que Nico sería su compañera le causó una enorme impresión a Maki. Sintió cómo el calor emanaba de sus mejillas y sus latidos se hacían cada vez más rápidos.

\- Ahora mis asistentes se encargarán de esposar a cada pareja. Las llaves están escondidas en algún lugar del barco. ¿En dónde? Tendrán que descubrirlo con las pistas que les daremos.

Dicho y hecho: cada equipo fue esposado.

\- Por supuesto, para hacer las cosas más interesantes, habrá un premio exclusivo para las ganadoras. Para las demás, quién sabe: quizás ahora mismo están con su alma gemela y aún no lo saben.

Los morados ojos de Maki le echaron un rápido vistazo a Nico. Esta lucía molesta; no esperaba que la involucraran en el juego.

\- No creas que esto me hace gracia, cabeza de tomate. Mucho menos hacer equipo con una niña ricachona y presuntuosa como tú.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Escucha, enana, te guste o nos acaban de esposar y estaremos juntas hasta que este juego termine.

Lo único que hizo la pelinegra fue bufar.

\- Ahora a cada pareja se le entregará un sobre con la primera pista. Buena suerte a todas y que ganen las mejores.

En cuanto Nico y Maki recibieron el sobre, se encontraron con un mensaje en código:

 _La luna se baña en el espejo en el que se refleja_

 _¿La acompañarás?_

\- ¿Qué quiere decir esta cosa? –dijo Nico con algo de molestia.

\- No lo sé, pero deja de quejarte.

Más lejos, Saeko lanzaba venenosas miradas. En cuanto a su compañera, la sola aura de la ojiverde bastó para hacerla temblar.

Volviendo con Nico y Maki, estas trataban de pensar en qué quería decir la pista. Con tantas mujeres haciendo lo mismo que ellas, optaron por dejar el salón para evaluar mejor las opciones.

 _\- La luna se baña en el espejo en el que se refleja…_ ¿De qué hablará? –se dijo la pelirroja en voz alta.

\- Quizás del baño –comentó la ojirrubí al aire.

\- No, no creo que sea eso.

Algunas de las otras parejas también dejaron el salón para dar con la siguiente pista, pero su caminar no parecía llevarlas a ninguna parte.

\- Un lugar donde se refleje la luna y se baña… Creo que ya sé dónde ir.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Ven conmigo.

\- Tendría que ir aunque no quisiera. Te has dado cuenta de que estamos esposadas, ¿no?

Maki no respondió. Volver a hablar con la pequeña de cabellos negros le causaba sentimientos encontrados; por una parte, seguía mostrando esa actitud desagradable que demostró en el restorán en Tailandia, y por el otro no podía dejar de sentirse emocionada por tenerla tan cerca.

 _\- Es tan linda… Muy antipática, sí, pero muy linda._

No había nadie en el área pensada en cuanto llegaron: eran las primeras ahí.

\- ¿La piscina?

\- Es lo que se me ocurrió tras pensarlo un poco.

\- Vaya, parece que hay un cerebro dentro de esa cabecita –se burló la pelinegra.

\- No sé si puedo decir lo mismo de la tuya.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Por supuesto que hay uno!

Maki rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Mira! Hay sobres pegados en la escalerilla –dijo de repente.

\- Así que tenías razón.

Maki tomó uno, lo abrió y leyó la segunda pista:

 _¿Quieres conocer mi historia? Si pestañeas, te la pierdes._

\- Esta se ve más difícil.

\- ¿Se te ocurre algo? –preguntó Nico.

\- No, nada.

Mientras la pelirroja pensaba en posibles soluciones, la cantante aprovechaba de mirarla de perfil. Su suave piel, sus rasgados ojos morados y su cabellera roja resaltaban bastante, y si bien Nico no parecía impresionada, no podía negar que Maki era atractiva.

 _\- Es linda, pero jamás será tan linda como Nico Nii._

\- Mejor nos vamos de este lugar. Si otra pareja nos ve aquí, podría darse cuenta de que la pista está cerca.

Las chicas se fueron a otro sitio para no ser detectadas por las demás.

\- Creo que aquí podremos pensar en la respuesta con más calma.

Ambas leyeron nuevamente el acertijo tratando de entenderlo.

 _\- ¿Quieres conocer mi historia? Si pestañeas, te la pierdes…_ ¿Hablará de un libro o algo así?

\- No lo creo, a menos que haya una biblioteca en este barco.

\- No, no hay nada así.

\- Entonces habrá que seguir pensando.

En medio de las cavilaciones, Nico volvió a decir la pista en voz alta:

 _\- ¿Quieres conocer mi historia?..._

\- ¡Sí quiero!

\- ¿Eh?

Inconscientemente, Maki dejó que eso se escapara de sus labios. Al darse cuenta, lo único que hizo esta fue taparse la boca y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, a pesar del evidente sonrojo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste, Nishikino?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no dije nada! ¡¿Acaso piensas que me interesa saber más de ti o algo por el estilo?!

Ver esa faceta en Maki hizo que Nico no pudiera contener la risa.

\- ¡¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?!

\- Lo siento… jajajaja…, pero tu cara… jajajaja… se ve… jajajaja… adorable… jajajaja…

La doctora no sabía qué decir. Por un lado, la pelinegra se estaba burlando de ella, y por el otro, dijo que lucía adorable.

\- Así que… la engreída… jaja… y presuntuosa… jaja… heredera de la… familia Nishikino… jaja… está interesada… en la vida de una…jaja… pobre cantante de crucero como yo.

Lo de "pobre cantante de crucero" lo dijo con un dejo de ironía.

\- Sí, claro… Como si tu vida fuera digna de una película.

Un súbito pensamiento se apoderó de Maki y la hizo abrir grandes los ojos.

\- ¡Película!... ¡El salón de cine!

\- ¿Estás segura de eso, Nishikino?

\- Casi.

\- ¿Pero no recuerdas que son dos?

\- Entonces revisaremos ambos. ¡Anda, vamos!

\- ¡Oye, no me tironees! ¡La esposa lastima mi muñeca!

A paso veloz, las chicas se dirigieron a uno de los salones de cine. Eso sí, no parecía haber nada que se asemejara a un sobre a simple vista.

\- Parece que te equivocaste –dijo Nico–. O quizás la siguiente pista está en el otro salón.

\- Primero revisemos aquí. Adelante.

\- ¡Oye, te dije que no me tironearas!

Maki comenzó a recorrer cada rincón del cuarto en busca del sobre, sin éxito.

\- ¿Ya terminaste tu misión, princesita?

\- ¡Por lo menos estoy haciendo algo!

\- Sí, arrastrarme contigo a donde te da la gana.

Frustrada, Nico se sentó a descansar, arrastrando con ella a Maki y haciendo que la pelirroja terminara encima suyo.

\- Eh…

Los rostros de ambas estaban a centímetros de tocarse, lo que produjo un sonrojo mutuo.

\- Eh… –balbuceó Nico mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado–. ¡Mira, un sobre! –exclamó casi al instante.

Desde su posición, la pelinegra vio un sobre pegado bajo una silla. Arrastrándose como pudo, escapó de su incómoda posición y logró agarrar la pista.

\- Ábrelo –dijo Maki.

\- Sí, sí, ya lo sé.

La cantante así lo hizo, encontrándose con el siguiente mensaje:

 _Si quieres deshacerte de lo malo, deja que corra el agua._

\- ¿Y esto?

La ojimorada pensó en las posibles respuestas por un momento, llegando a una conclusión bastante rápida.

\- Ven conmigo –dijo mientras se levantaba.

\- ¡Te dije que no me jalaras tan fuerte!

Como había sido la tónica, Maki iba adelante y Nico se quejaba detrás de ella. Cuando llegaron a su destino, en lo único que pensó la artista fue que se trataba de una broma.

\- Me estás fastidiando, ¿cierto?

Es lo más lógico de acuerdo a la pista. " _Si quieres deshacerte de lo malo, deja que corra el agua_ ". ¿Qué otro lugar sería que el baño?

 _\- Ryo, espero que esto no sea algún fetiche raro tuyo o algo por el estilo_ –pensó Nico con molestia.

Ni los lavamanos ni los espejos ni las paredes tenían sobres, siendo los cubículos el único sitio lógico para registrar. La pelinegra se encargó de la tarea, encontrando varios sobres pegados en el interior de uno, además de sentir un espantoso hedor.

\- ¡Puaj! ¡¿Qué les dan de comer a estas chicas?!

\- Después averiguas eso. Ahora hay que resolver la siguiente pista.

\- Toma, no quiero seguir aquí –dijo Nico extendiéndole el sobre a Maki.

El mensaje en el interior era:

 _¿Quieres saber tu suerte? Entonces muéstrame tu mano_

\- ¿Qué? ¿Está sugiriendo que vayamos con una adivina o algo así? –soltó la pelinegra.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes pensar con un poco más de lógica? Este es un barco, no una feria ambulante. No hay ninguna adivina a bordo.

\- ¿Pero entonces qué quiere decir la pista, señorita sabelotodo?

\- No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo un poco.

\- ¡Pues piensa rápido! ¡No quiero seguir esposada!

\- ¿Crees que yo sí? Ahora ayúdame con esto si quieres liberarte.

\- Lo único que se me ocurre es una adivina. ¿Quién más podría decirte la suerte al mostrarle tu mano?

\- Ese pensamiento es demasiado básico. Te dije que lo descartaras.

Tratando de darse importancia, Nico dijo:

\- Apuesto a que puedo encontrar la respuesta antes que tú.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Alguien que solo ha dicho tonterías durante toda esta actividad? Además, te recuerdo que he sido yo quien ha resuelto todos estos acertijos.

\- Insisto: lograré encontrar la solución de este antes. Te lo apuesto.

 _\- Un momento… Apuesto, suerte, mano… ¡Eso es!_

\- Nishikino, ¿y esa mirada?

\- Sígueme, ya tengo la respuesta.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- ¡Deja de gritar por todo y ven conmigo!

\- Como si pudiera quedarme… Estamos esposadas, ¿lo recuerdas?

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al casino del barco.

\- ¿Aquí? ¿Por qué?

\- La pista no se refería a una mano literal, sino a una de póker. Es la única conclusión lógica.

\- … Como digas.

Sin darle tiempo a Nico para reaccionar, Maki comenzó a buscar el siguiente sobre, hallándolo junto a la ruleta tras unos minutos.

\- ¡Ábrelo, ábrelo! –exclamó la cantante.

\- Creo que esta es la pista final.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?!

\- Solo lee.

 _Fin del camino. Para ganar, la clave es el inicio._

\- OK, aquí no entiendo nada.

\- No has entendido nada en toda la noche.

\- A veces me dan ganas de golpearte.

\- Ignoraré eso.

Nico y Maki estaban a solo una pista de liberarse de las molestas esposas. Si tan solo pudiesen resolverla, darían fin al juego. No obstante, el pecho de Maki comenzó a dolerle de repente. Miraba de tanto en tanto a su compañera y se dio cuenta de algo: quizás no podría estar así de cerca de Nico en lo que restaba de viaje.

 _\- Es verdad que es molesta, egocéntrica y quejumbrosa, pero tras pasar este rato con ella, me di cuenta de que en verdad quiero conocerla más… No sé si podré hacerlo._

\- Tierra llamando a Nishikino…

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces distraída.

\- No… No es nada.

Nico se percató de la mirada entristecida de Maki.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Te dije cosas que no debí en Tailandia. Es verdad que no tengo una buena opinión de los ricos y que has demostrado ser algo molesta en esta actividad…

\- Puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

\- No responderé a eso. Como decía, es verdad que tengo mis opiniones sobre los ricos, pero tras interactuar contigo, creo que no eres taaaaaan odiosa –Hizo un especial énfasis en el "tan".

\- Pues…, supongo que tú tampoco eres tan desagradable.

\- ¡Nadie es más simpático que yo!

El tono que usó la artista, casi como el de una niña chiquita, le hizo mucha gracia a la doctora, quien emitió una pequeña risita.

\- ¡No te burles!... ¡Agh! Retiro lo dicho, eres tan odiosa como Ryo. No me sorprendería que ella solo nos hiciese dar vueltas porque sí y que haya tenido la llave desde el principio.

\- Un momento… Repite lo último que dijiste.

\- Que Ryo podría tener la llave.

Maki leyó la pista nuevamente.

\- Quién lo diría. Tal vez tengas razón. ¡Vamos!

\- ¡Oye, ya te dije que no me arrastres así!

Las chicas comenzaron a correr. En el pecho de Maki se sentía un fuerte latir, y no solo por estar junto a Nico o por la carrera. Cada paso que daba era un paso más cerca de la meta, más cerca del premio, un premio que podría compartir con la pequeña cantante de cabellos negros.

Podría estar esposada, pero hacía mucho que no se sentía tan libre.

Al llegar al salón de eventos, Nico y Maki se percataron de que ninguna otra pareja había llegado al lugar.

\- … Pista… La llave…

Ryo sonrió y le ordenó a una de sus asistentes que las liberara.

\- Chicas, felicidades, han ganado la competencia.

Todas las presentes aplaudieron a las triunfadoras.

\- ¿Qué más podía esperarse teniendo a la gran Nico Nii como compañera?

\- Apenas hiciste algo.

\- ¡Ey, la última pista la resolví yo!

\- Fue coincidencia.

Ryo sonrió.

\- Después discuten. Ahora déjenme revelarles su premio: un almuerzo todo pagado en nuestro próximo destino. Ya les daré la ubicación del restaurante después.

Las chicas se miraron. Maki lucía nerviosa, pero Nico no parecía tan animada. Su actitud de hacía rato se había esfumado.

\- ¿Hay alguna forma de cancelar esto? –preguntó.

\- No, ninguna.

La reacción a esas palabras fue un suspiro de resignación.

\- Vamos, no creo que sea para tanto.

 _\- No sabes nada_ –pensó.

Nico dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, aunque hizo un alto primero:

\- Supongo que te veré mañana, Nishikino.

\- Sí…, supongo –dijo ella con algo de tristeza–. Buenas noches…, Nico-chan.

\- Buenas noches, Nishikino.

La cantante dejó el salón tras eso.

En el corazón de la pelirroja había muchas emociones encontradas. Estaba feliz de haber ganado y de poder compartir con Nico al día siguiente, pero los súbitos cambios de humor de esta la confundían. Esperaba obtener algunas respuestas durante su almuerzo, pero no quería repetir la mala experiencia de Tailandia. En ese aspecto, debía ser cuidadosa.

 _\- De verdad tienes un lado agradable a pesar de tu actitud, Nico-chan. Ojalá tengas dulces sueños esta noche._

En otro lugar del barco, una pelimagenta furiosa se quejaba de su mala suerte y de no haber sido la compañera de Maki.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. Recuerden dejar sus reviews.**

 **Originalmente, tenía planeado publicar esto el mes pasado, pero debido a varias circunstancias, no pude hacerlo. De todas formas, espero que no haya muchas quejas: ha sido el capítulo más largo del fic hasta el minuto. Supongo que eso compensa en parte la demora.**

 **Pasando a otro punto, finalmente puse escenas NicoMaki reales después de mucho (no cuento la del cine). En cuanto a la idea del juego, me la dieron en Wattpad. Aparte** **, también me sugirieron agregar algunas chicas de SIF. Como yo no juego SIF, no conozco mucho sus personalidades y la participación de las que salieron no fue demasiado grande (dos de ellas solo fueron mencionadas). A pesar de eso, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **El próximo capítulo será la llegada a un nuevo país. Intenten adivinar cuál.**

 **No se olviden de seguirme en Facebook y Wattpad.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	9. Anteca

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Sí, esto no es una ilusión ni un espejismo, es un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Lo único que puedo adelantarles es que las chicas llegan a su segundo destino internacional tras Tailandia. ¿Cuál será? No los hago esperar más, así que los dejo con la historia y nos vemos abajo.**

 **Significado del título tomado del diccionario de la RAE:**

 **Anteco, ca:** _ **Dicho de una persona con respecto de otra: Que habita en un punto del globo terrestre sobre el mismo meridiano que ella y a igual distancia del ecuador, pero en el hemisferio opuesto.**_

* * *

 **Anteca**

Cuando el crucero atravesó la línea del ecuador, se sintió el cambio de estación. Atrás había quedado el invierno septentrional, dando paso al verano meridional. Al tocar tierra nuevamente, el sol se dejó sentir con todo, por lo que Maki tuvo que salir con un sombrero de ala ancha y lentes oscuros.

 _\- Hoy puede… No: debe ser un gran día. No sé por qué Nico-chan tiene esa actitud conmigo, pero espero descubrirlo._

El destino al que había arribado: Sídney, la ciudad más grande de Australia.

Al llegar a la escalera, se topó con Nico y con Ryo. La pelinegra no lucía muy feliz, pero no parecía querer escapar.

\- Buenos días, Nishikino-san. Acabo de darle la información a Nico sobre dónde será su almuerzo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Dónde es?

\- Un restorán junto a la bahía. Nico sabe la ubicación con más exactitud.

De ahí los morados ojos de la pelirroja se posaron en la pequeña cantante pelinegra.

\- Buenos días, Nico-chan.

\- … Buenos días, Nishikino.

El tono usado era frío, pero tampoco al punto de ser "glacial". A Maki le dolió aquello, pero lo aguantó lo mejor que pudo.

\- … ¿Preparada para almorzar juntas más tarde?

\- ¿Acaso crees que tengo otra opción? Pero ahora eso da igual; nada me obliga a pasar el resto del día contigo.

\- Pero…

\- No diré más. Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Nico comenzó a bajar por las escaleras rápidamente, dejando a Maki atrás.

\- ¡Oye, Nico-chan, espera!

No hubo caso: la cantante no escuchó nada.

 _\- Qué complicada es esta chica. Así no podré comprenderla nunca... y tampoco podré formar lazos con ella._

\- ¿Por qué no simplemente la sigues? –preguntó Ryo.

La pelirroja se sorprendió de escuchar aquello.

\- ¿No se molestará?

\- Da igual que se moleste. Ella no se ganó el almuerzo sola. Además, se nota a leguas tu interés.

\- … Tienes razón. Si quiero ganarme su corazón, no puedo seguir de brazos cruzados. Me voy.

Maki bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, intentando darle alcance a Nico. Para su suerte, lo logró, sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- … Nico-chan, por favor no te vayas así como así.

\- ¡Oye, ya te he dicho que no me agradas!

\- ¡Dame una razón! ¡No nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que me digas eso! ¡Además, anoche me dijiste que no te desagradaba tanto! ¡¿O acaso no te acuerdas?!

Tras hacer memoria, Nico recordó que, en efecto, le había dicho esas cosas a Maki. Resignada, lanzó un resoplido.

\- … Ven.

Decir que la pelirroja estaba feliz era minimizar la situación; en su interior podía sentir los fuegos artificiales estallando. Sin embargo, decidió mantener una actitud calmada; mostrarse exageradamente ansiosa solo haría que Nico se asustara y huyera.

\- Por fin piensas con algo de sensatez –dijo.

\- Cállate o cambiaré de opinión.

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar por las calles australianas, sin saber que alguien les seguía los pasos, alguien sumamente molesto.

* * *

\- Honoka, ¿quieres que te compre algún recuerdo?

\- No es necesario, Tsubasa-chan. Tú ve y disfruta del paseo.

Honoka y Tsubasa se encontraban en su lugar habitual de reunión: el comedor del crucero. Nuevamente, la pelijengibre se quedaría en el barco debido a su trabajo con el personal de cocina, por lo que la cantante aprovechaba de pasar unos minutos con ella antes de descender.

\- Insisto. Creo que, después de cómo me has tratado y las cosas que hemos compartido una con la otra, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Las mejillas de Honoka adquirieron un tenue color rojo.

\- En verdad eres muy amable, Tsubasa-chan, aunque no creo merecer tanta atención.

\- Eso no es verdad. Es más, creo que la que te doy sigue siendo poca. Fuera de este comedor apenas hablamos.

\- Es que siempre estoy ocupada.

\- Aun así…, me gustaría poder pasar más tiempo contigo. Quiero conocerte más.

El apenas perceptible sonrojo de antes se hizo un poco más evidente, cosa que Tsubasa notó.

Tras una breve charla, la cantante se dispuso a dejar el comedor, pero antes de que se fuera, Honoka la tomó de una manga.

\- ¿Honoka?

\- Dejo a tu elección lo que quieras traerme. Cualquier cosa que me regales me hará muy feliz.

Escuchar aquello hizo que el corazón de la castaña se llenara de regocijo.

\- Entonces te veré más tarde.

\- Cuídate, Tsubasa-chan. Quiero seguir hablando contigo después.

\- Así será, Honoka.

La artista dejó el salón.

 _\- Creo que estoy empezando a sentir algo de calor aquí_ –pensó la ojiazul mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

* * *

Nico y Maki paseaban por las calles de Sídney una al lado de la otra, aunque manteniendo cierta distancia. La pelinegra no permitiría que su compañera se acercara más de lo debido, a pesar de las ganas que tenía esta.

 _\- ¿Qué debo decir para iniciar la conversación? No se me ocurre nada… Siempre me costó socializar en el colegio por mi actitud. Bueno, por eso y por mi lesbianismo._

De reojo miraba a Nico tratando de notar si mostraba alguna reacción hacia ella, pero no, no vio nada de eso, lo que la frustró.

\- Oye, Nishikino, ¿alguna idea de qué hacer?

Que la cantante le hablara fue una sorpresa para Maki.

\- Eh… ¿me estás hablando a mí?

\- ¿Acaso hay alguna otra Nishikino por aquí? No lo creo.

\- Al menos podrías ser un poco más amable, ¿sabes? Te guste o no estamos paseando juntas –dijo la pelirroja con molestia.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes.

Un tenso silencio se produjo entre ambas.

\- Entonces… ¿tienes alguna idea?

Existía un lugar muy conocido en la ciudad que cualquier persona con alma de artista anhelaría conocer. Por supuesto, Maki, con la cantidad de libros que había leído, sabía de su existencia y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

\- ¿Y si vamos a la Casa de la Ópera?

Nico miró a la ojimorada con algo de extrañeza. Por lo demás, otro par de ojos se encontraba mirando la escena, un par indeseable que las vigilaba de cerca.

* * *

\- ¡Umi-chan, mira qué bonitas y esponjadas son!

Umi y Kotori se encontraban en el zoológico Taronga viendo a las alpacas. Dicho animal era el favorito de la peligris, al punto que la pareja tenía muchos elementos con alpacas en casa, siendo el principal un peluche que Umi le regaló a Kotori cuando recién empezaron a salir.

\- Sí, no están mal, pero quisiera que viéramos más animales.

\- Vamos, quedémonos aquí un poco más, ¿sí?

\- Kotori, sabes que el crucero zarpará en unas horas y no tenemos mucho tiempo para recorrer la ciudad antes de eso. Además, también hay alpacas en el zoológico de Ueno. Cuando volvamos a Japón, te llevaré a verlas.

\- … Bueno.

Las chicas comenzaron a recorrer el recinto tomadas de la mano. Sorprendentemente, la atención que llamaron con su gesto fue mínima, y más sorprendente aún era que Umi no parecía reaccionar de mala manera por el contacto con Kotori. Sí miraba de reojo para ver los rostros de los visitantes, pero nadie les prestaba mayor atención.

 _\- Todo está bien. Estás con tu novia, a la que amas más que a nadie. Nada va a salir mal_ –pensó.

Durante su recorrido por el zoológico, Umi y Kotori vieron diversos animales, muchos de ellos endémicos de Australia. Canguros, koalas, emúes y demonios de Tasmania estuvieron dentro del panorama, pero quienes más les llamaron la atención a las muchachas fueron los cisnes negros. Un par de ellos parecía formar un corazón con sus cuellos mientras sus picos hacían contacto, cosa que le encantó a Kotori.

\- Mira, Umi-chan, qué romántico –dijo mientras se apoyaba sobre el brazo de su novia–. Me encanta ver animales así.

\- Aquí dice que los cisnes son monógamos –comentó Umi leyendo el cartel de información en la jaula.

\- Como nosotras. Tú nunca me vas a dejar, ¿verdad, Umi-chan?

\- ¡Claro que no! –exclamó la peliazul casi como si la hubieran insultado–. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, eso sería lo último que haría… Tú tampoco me vas a dejar, ¿cierto?

\- Yo estaré contigo hasta que la muerte nos separe –respondió la ojiámbar esbozando una sonrisa sincera.

Ante aquella respuesta, Umi se sonrojó, apretando un poco más fuerte la mano de Kotori. También miró aquellos brillantes ojos color ámbar, aún más iluminados por la reafirmación, y no pudo evitar sentir cómo la invadía una alegría desbordante.

 _\- Sigo preguntándome qué hice para merecer una chica así_ –pensó.

Al terminar su recorrido, como un recuerdo de su visita, compraron un par de llaveros con la forma de cisnes negros.

* * *

Rin y Hanayo paseaban por el Parque Olímpico de Sídney, sede principal de los Juegos Olímpicos del 2000. Como la pelinaranja era muy aficionada a los deportes y la actividad física, quiso visitar el lugar tras saber que Sídney sería su siguiente parada. Hanayo estuvo de acuerdo en acompañarla.

\- ¡No puedo creer que estoy en este lugar, _nya_! ¡Es gigantesco y maravilloso!

\- Sí, es interesante.

Aparte del estadio, el cual quedó después de los juegos como recinto para partidos de fútbol y rugby, el parque contaba también con otros lugares para la actividad deportiva, así como también con la villa olímpica y algunos edificios residenciales. La inquieta Rin, con un ánimo nunca antes visto y un brillo en los ojos solo comparable a cuando hablaba de su amor por Hanayo, se movía de un lado a otro queriendo mirar cada rincón, con una sonriente castaña que se alegraba por ella.

 _\- Me encanta ver a Rin-chan así. Me encanta Rin-chan… como amiga, como mi mejor amiga_ –pensó dudando un poco al final.

 _\- Excuse us, miss, but you want to buy us a post stamp?_

\- ¿Qué?

Dos personas con estrambóticos trajes, un hombre y una mujer, se acercaron a Hanayo mientras le enseñaban sellos postales con la frase "Gay Kingdom of the Coral Sea" en ellos. La muchacha se notaba nerviosa, además de que no entendía lo que decían porque no hablaba inglés.

\- Eh… Eh…

\- ¡Ahí voy, Kayo-chin!

Rin se dio cuenta de que su mejor amiga estaba en problemas y se acercó para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. Por supuesto, los estrafalarios personajes también le ofrecieron aquellos curiosos sellos postales. Lamentablemente, el inglés de Rin era aún peor que el de Hanayo, así que entendió menos lo que quería aquella curiosa pareja.

 _\- Mi… no… spiku… ingirishu…_ –dijo con un tono similar al que usaría Tarzán.

Las chicas tardaron unos diez minutos en entender que los australianos querían venderles sellos postales de su "reino", y la razón por la que se acercaron a Rin y a Hanayo fue porque les dieron la impresión de ser una pareja.

 _\- Sorry_ –se disculpó la ojimorada– _, but I'm… not… les…_

 _\- Wi wuan bai postus, nya!_

A pesar del horrible inglés, hubo trato entre las partes. Rin pagó por dos sellos y al final ambos grupos siguieron su camino.

\- ¿No te parecen unos sellos llamativos, Kayo-chin?

\- Eh, sí… Lo son, Rin-chan.

\- Toma, quédate con este. Yo me quedaré con el otro.

Hanayo miró el sello que le entregó la pelinaranja: se mostraban una bandera arcoíris como fondo y, sobre ella, dos símbolos de Venus unidos. Abajo, un lema bastante decidor: "Love is love".

 _\- No sé qué haré con esto. Yo no soy lesbiana._

De todas formas, miró de reojo a Rin, quien se veía muy alegre.

\- Ahora, ¿qué tal si continuamos con nuestro paseo? Aún nos quedan muchas cosas que ver antes de volver al barco, _nya_.

Definitivamente todo estaba tratando de guiarla en una dirección, pero ella no se sentía preparada para decir si sí o si no. Si se hubiese quedado en Japón, no estaría viviendo esas cosas…, pero intuía que no podría escapar de ellas por el momento.

* * *

En Bondi Beach, la playa más famosa de Australia, caminaban Eli y Nozomi. Por supuesto, ya que no les importaba el qué dirán, iban de la mano a vista y paciencia de todos. Había algo de arrogancia en la rubia, casi como dando a entender "Esta belleza es mía"; y lo mejor de todo para ella, no había ninguna otra lesbiana alrededor que se atreviera a fijarse en su preciosa Nozomi.

\- ¿Disfrutando del paseo, mi Elicchi?

\- Claro que sí –respondió ella con evidente alegría–. _Sobre todo porque te tengo para mí sola_ –pensó después.

El sector que recorrían se caracterizaba por ser bastante caro, aunque había algunas tiendas en las que sí se vendían cosas más asequibles. Las chicas aprovecharon aquello para comprar ropa y accesorios nuevos para lo que restaba de viaje. Tras eso, continuaron su andar.

\- ¿Sabes, Elicchi? De verdad te quedaba bien ese bikini.

\- Gracias. Tú también te veías muy linda con el tuyo.

\- Elicchi puede ser muy halagüeña cuando se lo propone.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso encuentras raro que te halague? Lo hago todo el tiempo.

\- Y me encanta ese lado tuyo. Solo me gustaría que… mejoraras otros aspectos de ti, y sabes de qué hablo.

Se produjo un breve pero tenso silencio.

\- Nozomi, no pienso dejar que nadie te arrebate de mi lado. Mucho menos que te lastimen. Si alguien osa siquiera ponerte un dedo encima, créeme que se acordará de mí durante el resto de su vida.

\- … Es lindo que quieras cuidarme, pero yo también tengo derecho a tener otras amigas aparte de Nicocchi, ¿sabes? Además, sabes que a Nicocchi no la veo muy seguido por su trabajo.

\- Están Umi y Kotori.

\- Solo las dejas acercarse a mí porque ellas son pareja. ¿Qué hay de Maki-chan? Ella no ha mostrado el menor interés por mí; sabes que está detrás de Nicocchi.

Eli no respondió. Lo último que quería en ese momento era iniciar una discusión con Nozomi.

\- Elicchi, estas cosas te las digo porque te amo. No quiero que terminemos por alguna estupidez.

La rubia siguió con su silencio. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue desviar su mirada al suelo y apretar un poco más la mano de su esposa.

En la playa, se veía a gente con trajes de neopreno y tablas de surf. No por nada el lugar tenía tanta fama entre los surfistas de todo el mundo. Unos pocos bañistas podían apreciarse en la orilla, mojándose los pies en el mar. Aquellas vistas ayudaban a calmar un poco los ánimos de la pareja y a descomprimir el ambiente. Eso hasta que…

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! Vean qué tenemos aquí. Un par de lindas chicas. Oigan, preciosas, ¿qué tal si vienen a divertirse con nosotros?

Eli y Nozomi se vieron rodeadas por un grupo de hombres musculosos y bronceados con malas intenciones. Lo primero a lo que atinó la rubia fue a abrazar a Nozomi para protegerla; no dejaría que la tocaran siquiera.

\- Qué bonitos cuerpos. Perfectas para… –dijo uno mientras acercaba su mano a la pelimorada. No obstante, la mano de Eli fue más rápida, apartando la del impertinente de un solo golpe.

\- ¡Aléjense ahora! –gritó furiosa en inglés.

\- ¿Por qué ese humor? ¿Acaso no quieren pasar el día con supergalanes como nosotros? Si yo fuera ustedes, no lo dudaría.

Dedicándoles una gélida mirada a los cabezas de músculo, Eli tomó la mano izquierda de Nozomi y la levantó frente a todos, levantando después su propia mano. Quería que los anillos de boda fueran claramente visibles.

\- No nos interesan imbéciles como ustedes. Retírense de mi vista o no responderé por mis actos –dijo en una especie de _Japanglish_.

Los idiotas reaccionaron con repugnancia.

\- Agh, así que son unas asquerosas enfermas. ¡Ahora sabrán lo que es estar con hombres de verdad! –gritó uno de ellos de manera muy amenazante. Sus ademanes tampoco eran pacíficos; el grupo inspiraba temor.

\- Elicchi… –murmuró Nozomi aferrándose a ella.

Con la sangre hirviendo y con el temor de que aquellos infelices se aprovecharan de su esposa, Eli le dio un violento puñetazo al tipo que tenía más cerca; y mientras este se tambaleaba, las chicas aprovecharon de escapar corriendo, dejando sus bolsas de compra tras ellas.

Una vez que estuvieron en un lugar seguro, Nozomi comenzó a sollozar.

\- Elicchi… Yo… Yo…

La rubia abrazó a la pelimorada y dejó que esta se desahogara.

\- Te lo dije, Nozomi: no dejaré que nadie te lastime, en especial unos animales como esos. Llora cuanto quieras, porque no me iré de tu lado.

Besó su cabeza en un intento por calmarla.

Había muchas cosas que le molestaban a la rubia. Que le cuestionaran su personalidad celosa era una de ellas, que la atacaran por su sexualidad era otra… y que se metieran con Nozomi era la principal.

 _\- Nunca los perdonaré por arruinar mi tranquilo paseo… y nunca los perdonaré por intentar sobrepasarse con Nozomi. ¡Nunca!_ –pensó hecha una furia.

* * *

\- Al fin llegamos.

Nico y Maki se encontraban frente a la famosísima Casa de la Ópera. Cerca de su ubicación, estaba otro de los íconos arquitectónicos de la ciudad: el Puente de la Bahía.

\- ¿Qué te parece este lugar, Nico-chan? –preguntó la pelirroja tratando de entablar conversación.

\- … Pierde la gracia después de la tercera vez. Ya conozco esta ciudad, ya he estado aquí antes. Esto no es nuevo para mí.

El tono de la pelinegra no fue muy agradable, cosa que molestó a Maki. Por lo mismo, lo que dijo a continuación fue con un tono similar:

\- Pues discúlpeme por traerla aquí, señorita artista. Yo solo quería visitar un sitio en el que nunca he estado con una chica a la que no le agrado. Dime entonces cómo es el edificio por dentro.

\- Bueno, es… Es… ¿Cómo te lo digo? Es…

Una pequeña sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en los labios de Maki.

\- Ya entendí… Ya entendí: solo conoces el edificio por fuera. Jamás has entrado.

\- Pues… yo… ¡Demonios! –Nico exclamó exasperada.

\- ¿Por qué no entramos? El cartel dice que hay visitas guiadas.

\- … Haz lo que quieras.

Sin previo aviso, Maki tomó la mano de Nico y la llevó a comprar un par de entradas.

\- Mira, habrá una función de _Turandot_ pronto –comentó la doctora al revisar la cartelera.

\- ¿Turanqué?

 _\- Turandot_ , Puccini, _Nessun dorma_ … ¿En serio no has oído de ella?

\- No conozco nada de ópera, señorita ricachona.

La ojimorada saltó un bufido.

\- No sé para qué me molesto –dijo entre dientes.

Al poco rato, las chicas entraron al edificio con un guía y un grupo de turistas. En una de las salas por las que pasaron, había un piano en el escenario. Eso hizo que Maki se detuviera a contemplarlo a la distancia, alejándose del grupo.

\- ¡Eh, Nishikino! ¡Ven ahora mismo! –le gritó Nico al verla apartada de los demás–. ¿O acaso quieres perderte?

Maki no respondió: estaba embelesada por lo que veía.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te lo conté cuando estuvimos en Tailandia, Nico-chan? Cuando era niña, participé en varias competencias de piano. A pesar de mi edad, obtuve muchos premios en ellas. De seguro habría seguido el camino de la música si no fuera porque tenía que heredar el hospital.

La pelinegra percibía la alegría en las palabras de la pelirroja.

\- Sí, sí, lo que digas –dijo tratando de restarle mérito.

\- … Esa fue la etapa más solitaria de mi vida.

El tono de voz cambió de golpe, causando genuina curiosidad en Nico.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Supongo que ya sabes el peso que tiene mi apellido en nuestro país. Había muchas cosas que hacer para que el hospital siguiera funcionando como siempre, así que siempre iba sola a las competencias… Mis padres nunca fueron a verme, ni siquiera una vez.

Maki sintió cómo sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.

\- Recuerdo que en una ocasión obtuve el segundo lugar en una. Yo era muy pequeña en ese entonces. Quise contarles a mis padres sobre eso, pero a ellos no les importó mucho… Eso de verdad me dolió.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, preocupando a Nico.

\- Nishikino, ¿te encuentras bien?

\- ¿Ah? Oh, sí, oh, sí, estoy bien. Tampoco es como si las cosas estuviesen igual ahora. Hemos conversado mucho al respecto y ya me pidieron perdón por tantos años ignorándome.

Maki volvió a enfocarse en el piano.

\- La música sigue formando parte de mi vida. Es mi refugio cuando quiero escapar de la presión del trabajo.

\- Supongo que es bastante obvio que también es parte de la mía. O sea, ya sabes que canto –dijo la pelinegra.

La pelirroja no respondió. Se limitó a mirar a su interlocutora con calma.

\- Oye, Nishikino, ya que hay un piano aquí… y tú sabes tocar… ¿qué te parece un pequeño recital? Solo para ti y para mí.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Maki enrojecida por la sorpresa.

\- ¿O acaso es mentira todo lo que dijiste?

\- ¡Claro que sé tocar, enana engreída? Es solo que… este piano no es mío, y sería descortés de mi parte tocarlo así sin más. De seguro lo tienen preparado para un concierto.

No hubo lugar para más palabras: los estómagos de las chicas comenzaron a gruñir por comida.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó Nico.

\- Supongo que ir a comer. Ya es buena hora para almorzar y nos alejamos del grupo hace mucho.

Ambas salieron del salón, no sin que antes la pelinegra dijese:

\- Me debes un concierto de piano.

Mientras se dirigían a la salida de la Casa de la Ópera, Maki alcanzó a ver por la abertura de una puerta abierta que la escenografía china de _Turandot_ ya estaba montada en uno de los escenarios, con un tenor que practicaba a la distancia un aria que la pelirroja reconoció en seguida:

 _\- All'alba vincerò! Vincerò! Vincerò!_

La doctora no pudo evitar mover los labios y mirar a Nico disimuladamente.

* * *

\- Nos dijeron que el restorán estaba en la bahía, pero nunca pensé que estaría tan cerca de la Casa de la Ópera.

Las chicas almorzaban con una vista panorámica de la bahía de Sídney. A Maki todavía le costaba trabajo hablar con Nico normalmente, pero después de lo que pasó antes, sentía que podría ganarse su confianza con un poco de esfuerzo.

\- Oye, Nico-chan, ya te he contado algunas cosas sobre mí. ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Mmmmph –balbuceó con la boca llena.

\- Nico-chan, traga primero –dijo la pelirroja regañándola.

La pelinegra así lo hizo.

\- Soy la mayor de cuatro hermanos y mi mamá es viuda –respondió tratando de dar información básica.

\- … Lo siento –dijo Maki al escuchar lo último.

\- No es como si fuese tu culpa…, pero es verdad que todavía duele.

El labio inferior de Nico comenzó a tiritar. No se sentía cómoda hablando del tema, en especial con alguien a quien apenas conocía.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar qué le pasó a tu padre?

\- … Una enfermedad. Yo era muy pequeña, y mis hermanos prácticamente no lo conocieron.

De repente las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Ahí Maki se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de las distintas clases sociales, había algo que las unía: infancias dolorosas.

\- Después de eso, mamá comenzó a pasar cada vez menos tiempo en casa, trabajando en lo que fuera para mantenernos… Yo tuve que encargarme de mis hermanitos por lo mismo. Hubo veces en las que Nozomi me ayudó, pero para alguien tan joven como yo en esa época, fue un peso difícil de cargar.

Para sorpresa de la ojirrubí, un par de brazos la rodeó, tratando de alivianar su dolor.

\- ¿Sabes? No necesito esto –dijo tratando de apartarla, pero su tono no fue muy convincente.

\- Silencio.

Nico quería mostrarse orgullosa, pero eventualmente correspondió al abrazo.

\- … Gracias.

Cuando finalmente se separaron y cada una volvió a su lugar, se retomó la conversación.

\- Pasando a otro tema, dijiste que tenías hermanos.

\- Sí, dos hermanas y un hermano. Todos van a la preparatoria ahora. ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Yo soy hija única.

El tiempo comenzó a volar. A pesar de que quería mantener la distancia, Nico terminó contándole a Maki varios detalles importantes de su vida, y esta hizo lo mismo, revelándole cómo muchos de sus parientes la veían como la oveja negra de la familia por el solo hecho de ser lesbiana.

\- Menos mal no pasó lo mismo con mis padres. El sincerarme con ellos, sobre mi sexualidad y sobre la soledad que sentí de pequeña, fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

\- Si lo pones así, creo que tienes razón.

Tras un rato más de plática, ambas dejaron el restaurante.

* * *

Al atardecer, Nico y Maki volvieron al crucero. La pelirroja cargaba varias bolsas con recuerdos para ella y sus padres, mientras que la pelinegra simplemente avanzaba casi como si saltara.

\- Creo que este día no fue tan malo –dijo.

\- ¿En serio lo crees? –preguntó Maki.

\- Sí, y supongo que me equivoqué contigo en algunas cosas.

Nico no lo vio por estar de espaldas, pero las mejillas de su compañera se tiñeron de rojo.

\- Tal vez te dé una oportunidad de convertirte en mi amiga…, Maki-chan.

Aunque la doctora trataba de controlarse, su corazón conspiraba contra ella. Aquellos ojos color rubí la miraban pícaramente, y eso aumentaba de manera peligrosa su presión sanguínea.

\- Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas… noches…, Nico-chan.

Maki vio a Nico caminar por la cubierta, doblar y perderse de vista. Todavía no se convencía: había pasado todo el día con ella y se había dado un pequeño acercamiento entre ambas. Podía tomarlo como su pequeño triunfo personal, pero al igual que los antiguos atletas griegos, debía ser moderada en la victoria.

De una de las bolsas que cargaba, la ojimorada sacó un objeto de recuerdo: un búmeran artísticamente decorado. Como aquella arma, volvería en su momento a su tierra, y esperaba que con algo muy preciado.

* * *

\- No, no creo que Maki-san esté interesada en alguien como ella. Nada más hay que mirarla, parece una niña de preescolar. No tiene ni el estilo ni la dignidad para estar con alguien como Maki-san. Lo de hoy fue solo por lo de la noche anterior.

Saeko había estado siguiendo a la pelirroja prácticamente desde que bajó del barco y fue muy cuidadosa como para no hacerse notar. Su veredicto: nada raro pasaba entre Nico y Maki; y aun si así fuera, la cantante no significaba una mayor competencia para ella.

\- Mañana estaremos en alta mar. Ya veré qué hago entonces.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

 **¿Por qué razón tardé tanto? No fue por falta de ideas en este caso. Los detalles están en mi página de Facebook, pero a grandes rasgos, fue porque estaba (estoy) ocupado con otras cosas, así que no les puedo decir cuándo habrá actualización de nuevo.**

 **Elementos culturales de este capítulo:**

 **\- La Casa de la Ópera es el símbolo por excelencia de Sídney, y posiblemente el más conocido de los edificios australianos. Es sede de muchos eventos culturales, tales como ópera, teatro y ballet.**

 **\- Los cisnes negros son animales endémicos de Australia y, como dijo Umi, son monógamos. Por lo demás, los científicos aseguran que un cuarto de las parejas son homosexuales, mayormente parejas de machos.**

 **En la antigüedad, además, el cisne negro era considerado un símbolo de lo imposible, ya que todas las especies europeas son blancas (de ahí viene la expresión latina _rara avis_ ). Cuando un explorador holandés descubrió los cisnes negros y se comprobó después que no se trataba de una falsedad, la metáfora cambió su significado: de algo imposible a algo supuestamente imposible que puede ser refutado de manera retrospectiva.**

 **\- Reino gay y lésbico de las Islas del Mar de Coral: Micronación autoproclamada en el 2004 cuando se rechazó el matrimonio homosexual en Australia. Su "rey" fue Dale Parker Anderson, alias Dale I. La filatelia era, según ellos, una de sus fuentes de ingresos, aun cuando las islas siempre estuvieron deshabitadas. Después de que el matrimonio homosexual se legalizara en el 2017, el rey Dale disolvió la micronación. De más está decir que, como ocurre con la mayoría de las micronaciones, jamás fue reconocida por países soberanos.**

 **\- Bondi Beach: Una de las playas más conocidas del país, popular entre turistas y surfistas. También es el nombre del suburbio donde está.**

 **\- Turandot: Ópera compuesta por Giacomo Puccini sobre una cruel princesa china que mata a todos sus pretendientes, aunque el príncipe tártaro Calaf está dispuesto a casarse con ella a pesar de eso. Hay varias versiones de Turandot, pero la de Puccini es la más famosa. El aria _Nessun dorma_ viene de aquí.  
**

 **La ópera completa y subtitulada al español está en Youtube.**

 **No se olviden de seguirme en Facebook y en Wattpad.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	10. Círculo de hierro

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Gente, han pasado muchos meses sin publicar un nuevo capítulo, pero finalmente los astros se alinearon y, tras la larga espera, el viaje en crucero continúa. No los demoro más, así que los dejo con la historia y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Círculo de hierro**

Para Maki, aquel amanecer lucía más brillante que todos los demás. Quizás fuera por el gran día que tuvo en Sídney, o quizás tuviera que ver con algo relacionado: que Nico finalmente bajara sus defensas y le dijera "Maki-chan" por primera vez en lo que llevaban de viaje. Prueba de eso era la sonrisa de tonta que tenía en ese momento y que hacía de forma inconsciente.

Tan llena de energía se sentía que se levantó más temprano de lo usual.

 _\- Me pregunto si veré de nuevo a Nico-chan el día de hoy. No es como si quisiera conversar más con ella, pero…_ –pensaba mientras se dirigía al comedor.

No se dio cuenta cuándo llegó a su lugar de destino; estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que sus pies la guiaron solos. Solo volvió en sí cuando una aguda voz la saludó:

\- ¡Buenos días, Maki-chan!

\- ¡¿Qué?! Yo…, digo…, eh… Buenos días, Honoka.

\- Parecías distraída. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Algo bueno?

\- Pues… –Desvió la mirada ligeramente sonrojada.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo el paseo por Sídney?

\- … Estuvo bueno –respondió tratando de no sonar demasiado emocionada.

\- Tsu… Una de las pasajeras me contó que lo pasó muy bien. Mira, incluso me regaló esto –dijo la pelijengibre mientras sacaba un llavero con un canguro en él. Por un descuido, casi reveló que había una superestrella a bordo.

\- Es muy bonito.

\- ¡Sí! Ella tiene muy buen gusto –afirmó Honoka–. Ya me dio un regalo cuando nos detuvimos en Tailandia. Lo guardé en mi camarote.

A Maki, aquella información le causó curiosidad.

\- Honoka…

\- ¿Sí, Maki-chan?

\- ¿No crees que, quizás, le gustes a esa chica?

La ojiazul se sonrojó un poco.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! Apenas nos conocemos. Además, dudo que alguien como ella se fije en una camarera de barco como yo.

Justo en ese momento, una chica pelinegra hizo ingreso al salón.

\- Ah, Nico-chan, llegas justo a tiempo. Tu desayuno ya está listo.

\- Genial, ahora voy a…

Antes de que Nico pudiera seguir hablando, se encontró con la mirada violácea de Maki. Esta la veía con curiosidad; no esperaba topársela tan temprano.

\- … Buenos días, Maki-chan.

\- Buenos días…, Nico-chan –respondió torpemente la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? Por lo general, las pasajeras vienen a desayunar más tarde.

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo –dijo mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello.

\- Yo siempre me levanto temprano para desayunar. Trato de no interactuar mucho con las pasajeras, así que vengo todas las mañanas a buscar la bandeja con mi comida y como en mi camarote.

Maki no quería que la conversación muriera en ese punto. Ver a Nico fuera del escenario era algo a lo que no estaba muy habituada. Si quería profundizar su relación con ella, debía actuar.

\- Eh, Nico-chan… ¿por qué no desayunamos juntas? No es como si tuviera otras intenciones. Solo… quiero comer con alguien más –dijo con un ligero sonrojo e intensificando la velocidad con la que jugaba con su cabello.

\- Lo siento, pero no quiero que las demás pasajeras me vean.

\- Pero…

\- No voy a cambiar de opinión respecto a eso –habló Nico con firmeza.

La respuesta de la ojirrubí entristeció a la pelirroja. Por un momento pensó que lo avanzado en Australia había sufrido un brusco revés, pero las palabras que Nico dijo a continuación le dieron algo de esperanza:

\- ¿Por qué no nos juntamos en la proa del barco en la noche? No tengo presentación hoy, así que voy a estar libre.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó Maki casi como impulsada por un resorte.

\- Yo siempre hablo en serio –respondió Nico con un dejo de arrogancia–. Si quieres conversar conmigo, podemos hacerlo cuando nadie más esté cerca y a una hora en la que no nos molesten.

La idea era demasiado tentadora para Maki. Al parecer, la opinión de Nico sobre ella finalmente estaba empezando a cambiar; no podía desaprovechar la ocasión.

\- De acuerdo, pero no es como si ansiara conversar contigo.

La pelinegra sonrió de una manera pícara.

\- Entonces te veré en unas horas más.

Dicho eso, la chica tomó la bandeja con su desayuno y dejó el comedor.

\- Maki-chan, ¿por qué estás sonriendo?

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?!... No, no estoy sonriendo.

La doctora estaba tan absorta en Nico que se le había olvidado que estaba hablando con Honoka hacía unos momentos.

\- No sabía que eras amiga de Nico-chan. Ella no suele hablar con nadie a bordo a menos que sea del personal.

\- … No somos precisamente amigas –dijo Maki en voz baja–. Solo coincidimos en una actividad y ahí empezamos a hablar.

\- ¡KOUSAKA, PONTE A TRABAJAR! –bramó una voz femenina desde lejos, interrumpiendo la conversación y causando que Honoka sintiera cómo un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal.

\- ¡Sí, ya voy! –respondió haciendo un puchero–. Creo que me distraje hablando contigo, Maki-chan, je, je. ¿Por qué no te sientas? De inmediato te traeré la carta.

La pelirroja se sentó en una mesa mientras esperaba que Honoka viniera con el menú. Cuando llegó, era la única pasajera en el comedor. Pasó un rato más o menos largo antes de que llegaran más mujeres, entre ellas la pareja que se había comprometido en la noche dedicada a estas, las cuales entraron derramando miel.

 _\- Quizás les pasó algo bueno_ –pensó Maki en cuanto las vio. Ella era ignorante de todo lo vivido por ellas.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo para que entrara otra pareja melosa al salón.

\- Umi-chan…

\- ¿Sí? ¿Pasa algo, Kotori?

\- No, solo quería decir tu nombre, je, je.

La peligris se aferraba al brazo de su novia mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Maki las vio, y estas, a su vez, hicieron lo mismo, por lo que se acercaron.

\- Buenos días, Maki-chan.

\- Buenos días, Maki.

\- Buenos días, Umi y Kotori.

\- ¿Podemos acompañarte? –preguntó la ojiámbar.

\- Adelante.

Las chicas se sentaron junto a la pelirroja. Honoka las distinguió y se acercó a la mesa con el menú para Maki en las manos.

\- ¡Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, buenos días!

\- Buenos días, Honoka-chan.

\- Buenos días, Honoka.

\- Me alegra verlas hoy. ¿Cómo estuvo el paseo por Sídney?

Kotori abrazó a Umi como si fuera un koala, causándole un violento sonrojo.

\- No pudo haber sido mejor.

\- Kotori…, no en público…

Honoka emitió una risita.

\- Enseguida les traigo la carta a ustedes. No me tardo.

En cuanto las tres chicas quedaron solas, comenzaron a conversar. El tema principal fue el paseo del día anterior, siendo la visita de la pareja al zoológico lo más interesante.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Maki-chan? ¿Te pasó algo interesante?

\- … Algo así.

Trató de evitar los detalles más relevantes, pero igualmente les dio a conocer que había tenido una no-cita con Nico, la cantante del crucero.

\- ¡¿En serio saliste con la cantante?! ¿Cómo fue que pasó?

\- El cómo se dio fue bastante raro. Eso es todo lo que diré.

Un destello amarillo pasó junto a la mesa antes de que Kotori pudiera sacarle algo más de información a Maki. Al mismo tiempo, Honoka regresaba de la cocina con los menús.

\- ¿Eli? –dijo Umi en voz alta. La rubia se veía algo agitada y no parecía de humor para hablar.

\- Disculpa…

Eli captó la atención de Honoka.

\- Eli-chan, ¿qué pasa?

\- Quisiera una bandeja con el desayuno de hoy.

Aunque extrañada por la petición, la pelijengibre no quiso hacer preguntas al respecto.

\- Como quieras. Primero déjame terminar con las chicas.

Al mencionar a las chicas, la de ascendencia rusa se volteó y se encontró con Umi, Kotori y Maki en la mesa.

\- Umi, Kotori, son ustedes –Ignoró a Maki adrede, aunque la pelirroja ya se lo esperaba.

\- Eli-chan, ¿te pasó algo? Luces un poco agitada.

\- A mí no... A Nozomi.

Las tres se colocaron en posición de escucha.

\- Tuvimos un incidente en Sídney con unos imbéciles y Nozomi quedó muy afectada. Ahora mismo no quiere salir del camarote, así que voy a llevarle algo para que coma.

\- No pensé que Nozomi fuera tan sensible –comentó Maki. No tuvo respuesta de Eli.

\- ¿Y ahora está muy mal? –preguntó Kotori con genuina preocupación.

\- Está mejor que ayer, pero todavía necesita de mi apoyo.

Casi como si aquellas palabras fuesen la señal para su entrada en escena, Honoka volvió con una bandeja repleta de alimentos.

\- Recuerda traer la bandeja y la vajilla en cuanto terminen, Eli-chan.

\- Lo haré. Gracias por el desayuno.

Antes de dejar el salón, la ojiazul se despidió de Umi y de Kotori, ignorando olímpicamente a Maki.

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado para que Nozomi haya quedado tan afectada? –preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Si es por culpa de imbéciles, bien podría ser un caso de homofobia –comentó Umi–. Como si el que nos gustara el mismo sexo fuese algo que pudiésemos elegir –dijo entre dientes–. Esto no es como cambiarse como la ropa, no es tan simple.

Las chicas asintieron, incluyendo Honoka. En las palabras de la peliazul, podía percibirse un dejo de resentimiento, todo a causa de su propia experiencia.

\- Cambiando de tema, ¿por qué Eli-chan tiene esa actitud contigo, Maki-chan? ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? –preguntó Kotori.

\- Nada importante. Ella piensa que le quiero quitar a Nozomi.

La peligris y su novia se miraron. Por cómo se comportaba la pelimorada, era muy poco probable que abandonara a su esposa, en especial por una chica que acababa de conocer.

\- Sí, yo también he visto que Eli-chan es un poco complicada, pero se ve que es una buena chica –comentó Honoka. Iba a decir algo más, pero la entrada de una joven con cabello largo y rubio cambió sus planes.

\- Discúlpenme, tengo que ir a atender a más gente. Hablamos después.

Al ver el rumbo que tomó Honoka, y después de notar lo animada que se veía al conversar con la recién llegada, Maki supuso que ella era la persona que le había hecho los regalos.

 _\- Honoka parece feliz._

La que no parecía feliz era una pelimagenta que veía a Maki compartir con sus amigas a lo lejos. Ella esperaba encontrársela para que desayunaran juntas, casi como si se hubiese ganado el derecho, y se vio desplazada por la pareja. Molesta, se fue del comedor sin consumir nada.

* * *

\- Nozomi, traje el desayuno.

Eli entró al camarote que compartían cargando la bandeja con comida. Sobre la cama, Nozomi abrazaba la almohada. No sentía asco ni miedo, pero la experiencia vivida no había sido agradable, y todavía se sentía un poco temerosa.

\- Nozomi… ¿estás bien?

\- … Quisiera estar mejor, Elicchi.

Eli dejó la bandeja sobre el velador y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su esposa con cariño. Había algo que no pensaba hacer, y era dejarla a su suerte en una situación así.

\- Nozomi, tranquila. Esos imbéciles se quedaron muy lejos y nunca más los volveremos a ver. Tienen envidia –dijo con una ligera sonrisa–, envidia de que una chica tan linda como tú esté con otra persona, y creen que cualquier mujer se interesará en ellos solo por tener músculos grandes; ni las heterosexuales son tan tontas.

La rubia lanzó un suspiro.

\- Bueno…, algunas sí; pero nosotras estamos muy claras de qué es lo que queremos, y si sus cerebros de maní no lo pueden entender, allá ellos.

Nozomi clavó sus ojos en Eli.

\- Que no te afecten esos imbéciles. No valen la pena.

Tomó la mano de su esposa delicadamente y le besó el dorso con el mayor cariño posible. Aquel gesto causó que la pelimorada por fin comenzara a ceder, relajando sus tensos músculos y dejándose llevar por los mimos de Eli.

\- Elicchi… ¿puedes besarme?

\- … Por supuesto.

La rubia tomó el rostro de la pelimorada y besó sus labios, al principio de forma suave, para después intensificar el gesto, con juego de lenguas incluido.

\- Elicchi…

\- Nozomi…

\- Muéstrame que soy tuya… y que tú eres mía.

Esa mañana, el desayuno terminó siendo lo último en el menú de ambas.

* * *

Maki pasó gran parte de la mañana leyendo un libro en el salón del barco. Más bien, releyendo un libro que había traído consigo y cuyos párrafos ya podía recitar. Pasado el mediodía, su estómago le pidió comida, por lo que decidió ir al comedor para almorzar.

\- ¡Maki-chan, nos volvemos a ver! Ven, te llevaré a una mesa.

\- Gracias, Honoka.

Originalmente, la pelirroja iba a sentarse en una mesa vacía. Sin embargo, una voz estridente la llamó:

\- ¡Maki-chan, ven con nosotras, _nya_!

Rin y Hanayo estaban comiendo su almuerzo. Como no le pareció mala idea estar con gente que ya conocía, se sentó en la misma mesa que ellas.

\- Buenas tardes, Maki-chan –la saludó la castaña.

\- Buenas tardes a ambas.

\- Espera un poco, te traeré un menú –Y Honoka se dirigió a la cocina.

\- ¿Qué nos cuentas, Maki-chan? ¿Algo interesante en Australia? –preguntó Rin.

La aludida se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

\- ¡Parece que sí, _nya_! A Kayo-chin y a mí también nos pasó algo muy interesante.

La pelinaranja comenzó a contar sobre su encuentro con los gais y sobre los sellos postales que les compró, avergonzando un poco a Hanayo.

\- ¡Rin-chan!...

\- Pero ya es suficiente sobre nosotras. ¿Por qué no nos comentas sobre tu día, _nya_?

Maki no quiso contar que había pasado el día con Nico, en parte porque no quería repetir la historia una y otra vez, y en parte porque no quería que la pelinaranja hiciera un escándalo; pero sí habló sobre su visita a la Casa de la Ópera. La narración causó algo de interés en Hanayo, pero pareció aburrir a Rin, quien no sabía nada de ópera.

\- Y luego… Parece que mi historia no es interesante para ti.

\- ¡Oh, no! Es muy interesaaaaaawn –Dio un largo bostezo.

La pelirroja prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

\- Vaya, pero si son Maki-chan, Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan.

Nozomi había entrado en compañía de Eli. Después de la conversación con su esposa y de su sesión de sexo, se la veía muchísimo más repuesta. Con una sonrisa, las saludó a todas, en tanto Eli hizo lo propio solo con las dos amigas.

 _\- Si no me saludó en la mañana, menos lo haría ahora_ –pensó Maki.

\- ¡Nozomi-chan, _nya_!

\- Veo que ya están almorzando. Buen provecho.

\- Gracias, Nozomi-chan –dijo Hanayo.

\- Nozomi… –Maki tomó aire, y le daba igual lo que Eli le hiciera o dijera–, ¿cómo te encuentras? En la mañana nos comentaron que habías tenido un problema en Sídney.

La pelimorada no parecía muy dispuesta a hablar del incidente, pero la dura respuesta de Eli dejó en claro todo:

\- ¡Está mejor, gracias!

A eso le agregó una mirada de odio.

\- ¡Elicchi…!

La rubia desvió la mirada algo avergonzada. Maki todavía le generaba serias dudas y, dadas sus interacciones, no podía confiar en ella.

\- Elicchi, eso no fue nada cortés.

\- … Nozomi, ya sabes lo que me provoca esta tipa. No puedo evitarlo.

\- Nozomi…, deja que piense lo que quiera de mí. Sabes que no tengo intenciones de romper su matrimonio –dijo Maki con mucha seguridad. Como respuesta, Eli lanzó un bufido.

\- Perdón por la demora, Maki-chan –habló Honoka apareciendo de repente–. Mi jefa me estuvo regañando por… cosas que prefiero no decir, je, je. Pero eso ahora no importa. Ten, aquí está el menú.

De ahí la pelijengibre se enfocó en Eli y Nozomi.

\- ¡Nozomi-chan! Eli-chan me contó lo que pasó. ¿Cómo estás ahora?

\- Mejor, gracias por preguntar, Honoka-chan.

\- Vengan, chicas, las llevaré a una mesa.

\- A mí me gustaría esta. Está vacía y cerca de las chicas. No hay problema, ¿cierto? –preguntó la pelimorada.

\- Por supuesto que no –respondió una sonriente Honoka–. Adelante, tomen asiento.

Eli hubiese protestado si no fuera porque no quería ver decaída a su esposa otra vez; sentarse cerca de Maki era casi como sentarse en la silla eléctrica, según su opinión.

Otra pareja se hizo presente después en el comedor, ayudando a alivianar un poco el ambiente.

\- Hola a todas –saludó Kotori.

\- Buenas tardes –la secundó Umi.

Hubo respuesta general.

\- Kotori-chan, Umi-chan, ¿por qué no se sientan con nosotras para que conversemos? –preguntó Nozomi.

\- ¡Nozomi-chan! –exclamó la peligris–. ¿Cómo estás? Nos contaron lo de tu incidente.

\- Ya estoy mejor. Gracias por la preocupación.

\- ¿Homofobia? –preguntó Umi sin anestesia.

La ojiturquesa tiritó un poco.

\- … Sí.

\- ¡No es momento de hablar de cosas tristes, _nya_! ¡Comamos y pasemos un buen rato!

Mientras Honoka les tomaba la orden, una pelimagenta hacía su ingreso. Vio a la pelirroja sexy que le alborotaba las hormonas, pero como esta estaba rodeada de otras chicas, concretamente de aquellas que detestaba, decidió sentarse lejos de ellas, vigilándolas como lo haría un halcón.

A lo único que podía limitarse en el entretiempo era a rechinar los dientes de rabia.

* * *

Maki había tenido un día bastante tranquilo en general. Ni siquiera las miradas de puñal de Eli pudieron acabar con su ánimo; ya estaba acostumbrada a ello.

Al anochecer, se dirigió a la proa del barco. Inconscientemente, la velocidad de sus pasos aumentaba; y aunque tratara de negárselo a sí misma, lo único que quería en ese momento era ver a Nico.

 _\- No, no actúes demasiado ansiosa… No estás taaaan interesada en ella._

En medio de su discusión mental, Maki llegó a la proa. Casi al instante, su ánimo cayó a cero al ver que nadie estaba ahí.

 _\- ¿Y Nico-chan?_

Por un momento, pensó que la pelinegra la había engañado para que no fastidiara más; pero por suerte para ella, la chica arribó después, haciendo que su temor se disipara.

\- Menos mal llegaste. Por un momento pensé que lo de la junta era un engaño –dijo la ojimorada tratando de sonar seria.

\- ¿Me estás tratando de mentirosa? –preguntó Nico con molestia. Por suerte para Maki, eso se le pasó rápido.

\- Bueno…, ya estás aquí. Supongo que tendré que darte crédito por haber venido.

Dicho eso, se apoyó en la baranda.

\- Y bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar, Nico-chan?

\- No lo sé. ¿Tienes algún tema en mente?

\- Creo que te conté los pormenores más importantes de mi vida cuando estuvimos en Australia, así que… ¿por qué no me hablas de ti?

\- No quiero darte más detalles de los que ya te dije.

\- ¡Eso es injusto! ¡Yo te conté sobre mí! ¡¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo?! –protestó Maki.

\- No tengo por qué hacerlo. Hay cosas que prefiero reservarme.

La doctora desvió la mirada con los ojos algo humedecidos. Por alguna razón se sentía en desventaja.

\- ¿Comida favorita?

\- … ¿Eh?

\- ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita, Maki-chan?

\- … Los tomates.

\- ¿Los tomates?... No me extraña. Tu cabeza se parece a uno –se burló Nico.

\- ¡Cállate, enana insoportable! ¡No me extrañaría que tu comida favorita fueran los canapés, los huevos de codorniz o cualquier cosa de tamaño microscópico!

\- ¡Deja de burlarte de mi tamaño, ricachona sabelotodo! –exclamó la cantante antes de soltar un resoplido–. A mí… me gustan los dulces.

\- ¿Dulces?

\- Sí. Además me encanta hacerlos. No es por presumir, pero puedo hacer pasteles exquisitos.

\- ¿En serio cocinas? –preguntó una escéptica Maki.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Supongo que tú no.

\- Nunca necesité cocinar. En casa teníamos un chef, y ahora que vivo sola, compro _bento_ para el almuerzo.

\- Oh, tal parece que Maki-chan no es buena ama de casa, ¿eh? –dijo Nico mientras le picaba la mejilla de forma burlona–. Lástima que estemos en el mar, porque o si no podría demostrarte lo deliciosa que es mi comida.

\- … Cállate.

A pesar de lo ridículo de la situación, la doctora parecía disfrutarla. Discretamente sonreía, y no hacía nada para que Nico la dejara de fastidiar.

\- Mira, ya dejaste atrás esas lágrimas, Maki-chan.

Quien no disfrutaba para nada la escena era otra persona que vigilaba escondida en un rincón.

 _\- No… No puede ser…_

Saeko podía apreciar el intento de ambas por establecer complicidad, y eso le hizo hervir la sangre. Fue entonces que comenzó a recordar la actitud de Maki en días anteriores, y ahí, finalmente, ató los cabos.

 _\- ¡¿Cómo puede gustarle esa… esa… esa…?! ¡Solo mírenla! ¡Parece una preescolar! ¡Yo sí soy una mujer hecha y derecha! ¡Nada más hay que mirarme!_

Su furia se enfocó después en las demás chicas. Sabía que se llevaban bien con Maki y la acompañaban en distintas actividades: eso era algo que no podía tolerar. Si había una chica que debía pasar tiempo con la pelirroja, era ella.

Estaba decidida: acabaría con el círculo de protección de Maki para poder llegar a su corazón. Ya después se encargaría del microbio.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí la historia. No se olviden de dejar sus reviews.**

 **Si antes consideraban a Saeko una latosa, les acabo de dar más motivos para odiarla. ¿Qué tramará para llegar a Maki? Eso se verá después.**

 **Ahora, pasando a Eli, no quiero que escriban comentarios como "Eli no es tan celosa", "Eli es demasiado tóxica" o similares. Si la hice así en la historia, es porque la necesito así. Llegado el momento lo comprenderán.**

 **Por último, no puedo prometerles una actualización rápida. Mi cabeza se llena constantemente de historias y necesito escribir unas cuantas para liberarme de ellas. Ojalá lo entiendan.**

 **Recuerden seguirme en Facebook y Wattpad.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
